Crónicas inexistentes: La tumba del sol
by Petula Petunia
Summary: ¿Cuánto más durará el "compromiso" entre Yuuri y Wolfram? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá que Yuuri tome una decisión? Conrad será testigo de lo que la decisión de Yuuri puede acarrear en un futuro. EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

**Por alguna razón ver el la tercera temporada me pone de pésimo humor para escribir fics de Kyo Kara Maou. Por lo que, este humor hizo que el fic que iba escribiendo en progreso se transformara en una diatriba contra Yuuri. Como amo el YUURAM a expensas de Yuuri, decidí volcar mi odio y frustración contra él en este fic y así reacer el otro fic para no dejarme llevar por las emociones.**

**Así que, este fic... es una tragedia, no habrá final feliz... "casi", y, fíjense cómo estoy odiando a Yuuri en estos momentos que Conrad será el protagonista de esta historia que NO ES ConYuu ni ConWolf. Este fic sigue siendo Yuuram a mi modo.**

**Advertidas de este "bashing" lean si desean**.

* * *

-¡enclenque! ¡deja de quejarte!- Conrad se detuvo en el pasillo y sonrió. Otra discusión más entre la pareja real. A dos años del compromiso nada había cambiado, la rutina de gritos y peleas era pan de cada día. Es más, sin esa rutina, el castillo sería aburrido y silencioso. Claro que ¿cuánto más le tomaría a su ahijado el arreglar sus sentimientos? En fin, ese tema era cuestión de dos y él no quería jugar de mal tercio.

-¡quiero mi propio espacio! ¡no sería tan molesto sino te movieras tanto!- por otro lado, no tenía derecho a intervenir en la vida de otras personas. Confiaba en que el tiempo haría su parte por Yuuri y también por Wolfram. Todos los demás también parecían pensar eso. Aunque, quizá también era que ninguno de ellos podía entender a Yuuri. A decir verdad, el Maou era una persona totalmente transparente como gobernante. Precisamente el tipo de rey que necesitaba Shin Makoku: honesto, confiable, valiente, leal, comprometido, simple y sincero, sin ninguna doble intención en sus actos. Pero, con Wolfram, Yuuri era Yuuri y a más de uno le era difícil entenderlo como tal. Pero, viendo su desempeño como Maou, y siendo tan joven, era de esperar que alguna vez tomara la decisión correcta respecto al príncipe. Ya sea para terminar el compromiso o para…

-¡enclenque!

-¡no me llames asÍ!

-en fin, no hay que meterse en las discusiones de pareja- Conrad habló bajito y divertido mientras se alejaba hacia sus habitaciones pensando lo agradable que era el sonido de una discusión así invadir la monotonía de un castillo y romper con los fríos estándares de la nobleza- podría durar para siempre- suspiró mientras se tapaba los oídos al oír como algo caía en la habitación real y luego una tanda de groserías salía disparada de la boca de su hermano menor. Pero antes de girar hacia la derecha del corredor, recordó que Gunter le había pedido ir a revisar si la nueva cerradura del cuarto de los tesoros era segura. Conrad caminó hacia la izquierda. Luego de veinte minutos de recorrido y de bajar a los sótanos abrió la puerta de la cámara, la nueva cerradura era segura y con los conjuros que le pondría Gunter, seguramente sería infranqueable. Más tranquilo por llevar a cabo su deber, Conrad regresó en sus pasos. Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta de la habitación Real abriéndose. Pero bueno, estaba algo cansado y seguro que esos dos se amistarían al día siguiente. Debían arreglar sus asuntos por sí mismos, no había nada que hacer ahí.

* * *

Le dolía la espalda. Se acomodó del otro lado de la cama pero al parecer, el colchón necesitaba ser cambiado porque parecía como si estuviera dormido sobre rocas o tierra húmeda. Volvió a acomodarse nuevamente pero sintió una punzada fuerte en su columna que lo hizo saltar… Pero no de la cama, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que contempló fue una mano cubriéndole la boca. Actuó de inmediato y se deslizó del agarre fuerte y casi familiar.

-¿¡Conrad!?- llamó esa voz, que se oía cansada e incrédula.

-¡Yozak!- Conrad miró a su alrededor, ya no estaba en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, sino en un bosque cercano a los exteriores de la ciudad que circundaba el castillo- ¿qué pasa?- casi de inmediato percibió el pestilente halito de sangre y fuego. Entonces, sus ojos se terminaron de acostumbrar a la oscuridad de la noche para rebelarle un paisaje desolador, que solo sus memorias podían reconocer.

-¡qué sucedió!- Conrad preguntó incrédulo observando una veintena de cadáveres en el suelo, pero no de soldados sino de simples pobladores y campesinos- pero… esto es Shin Makoku… ¿dónde está Yuuri?

-¿Yuuri?- dijo con seriedad Yozak.

-¿acaso no sabes quién es?- Conrad comenzó a meditar, todo eso se sentía real, así que no era un sueño. Pero, había estado en el cuarto de los tesoros, donde se encontraba la vasija mágica…- _ahora entiendo, debo estar en el pasado_- pensó para sí.

-¿te sientes bien?- Yozak, que hasta ese momento se encontraba al amparo de las sombras de los árboles, caminó lentamente hacia su antiguo capitán, revelando su cabello ahora corto y un tatuaje en forma de T en medio de su cara.

-Yozak…-fue lo que atinó a susurrar Conrad.

-Conrad- sonrió el pelirrojo mientras se alisaba el traje negro que ahora vestía- esto es un milagro… Su Excelencia estará feliz de verte.

-¿su Excelencia?- preguntó el soldado- ¿Yuuri?

-tu hermano, Conrad…- dijo el espía con seriedad- cielos, no tienes ninguna herida interna pero quizá Gunter te hizo algo…

-¿qué diablos sucede aquí? ¿y Yuuri? No entiendo, ¿Gunter? ¿y esta gente muerta? No entiendo nada… - Conrad se sentía exasperado- ¿qué día es hoy? Debió haber amanecido hace un buen tiempo porque fui a dormir tarde después de darle una revisada al Cuarto de los Tesoros.

El rostro de Yozak se tornó oscuro- Conrad…sin duda Gunter te hizo algo- dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero- al parecer no logró someterte al lavado de cerebro que hizo con otros.

-lavado de cerebro…- Conrad no parecía muy convencido de lo que oía.

-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas, Conrad?

-ya te lo dije, a Yuuri y Wolfram peleando en la habitación, como siempre…- replicó.

-¿cómo siempre? Que yo recuerde, eso no pasaba hace al menos…- Yozak se calló, parecía estar contando.

-hace al menos- insistió Conrad.

-al menos 85 años…- sonrió el espía- y hablo más bien de su última "discusión" no de una "típica" discusión.

-¿!QUE!? ¡85 años!- los ojos de Conrad estaban abiertos de par en par como tratando de despertarse de ese mal sueño.

-Conrad- Yozak posó su otra mano en el hombro libre del guerrero y lo samaqueó ligeramente- escúchame, ya he visto a otros que han pasado por algo similar a lo que estás experimentando, claro que a ellos les ha ido peor sus memorias son borradas junto a su voluntad, pero escúchame bien, han pasado 105 años desde que el compromiso de Shibuya con Su Excelencia terminó.

-q…pero… eso no tiene sentido para que de pronto me encuentre en una situación así… ¿acaso Wolfram hizo esto?- preguntó Conrad preocupado. Temiendo lo peor al escuchar del fin del compromiso.

-Conrad… ESTO es obra del Maou Heika de Shin Makoku…

-¡imposible! ¡esto es mentira! ¡tú… debes estar dominado por algún hechizo, Yozak!- Conrad trató de defenderse.

-¡las cosas cambiaron en cien años! ¡debes tratar de recordar!- insistió el espía.

-¡no puedo creer que esto sea obra de él! ¡no de él!- Conrad se enfrentó a Yozak, tomándolo de las solapas.

-en serio no recuerdas nada- Yozak suspiró tranquilo.

-¿recordar qué?

-Conrad… fue el mismo Heika quien te mandó cazar como un animal y te condenó a muerte, precisamente ayer, escuchamos que arrojó tu cadáver a los lobos de esta zona, ellos le avisaron a Wolfram y vine a recuperar tu cuerpo.

Cada palabra soltada por la boca de una de las pocas personas en la que confiaba Conrad, entró a sus oídos lacerando cada parte de sus sentidos y sus recuerdos. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Todo eso.

Lo mejor era dormir otra vez y ya que todo se ponía oscuro, Conrad decidió dejarse llevar.

* * *

**No teman, este fic no durará más de diez capítulos, lo bueno es que así publico el otro fic de un tirón y no, no me olvido de la traducción de Seasons.**

**Besos a todas y amen el Yuuram! !ámenlo como si el mañana no fuera a llegar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niu capi, así de fácil se me sale la mala sangre !qué mujer que soy!**

* * *

_-ah, ahí estaba Heika- Conrad sonrió al encontrar a Yuuri finalmente, se había dado una escapada de las lecciones con Gunter y el pobre consejero estaba hecho una plasta._

_-es Yuuri, Conrad, tú me diste ese nombre- le corrigió el chico con una gran sonrisa._

_-Yuuri, sí- respondió._

-¡Maldito Maou! ¡Maldita la hora en que lo eligieron rey de Shin Makoku!

-¡ese genocida bastardo!

Sonido de voces indignadas que discutían atrajeron la atención de Conrad nuevamente. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se encontró recostado sobre varias pieles y cubierto con una manta algo sucia. Se encontraba en una pequeña tienda de campaña y las voces airadas venían del exterior. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo agreste del lugar. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Suponía, lamentablemente, que aún seguía en esa extraña ilusión. Porque, era lo que tenía que ser esa situación. Las palabras de Yozak, solo podía asumirlas como la manipulación de una fantasía. Era imposible viajar al futuro después de todo.

-¡vamos a derrocarlo!

-¡es casi imposible! ¡el Maou es un monstruo terrible! ¡no saldríamos vivos!

-¡qué me importa vivir! ¡mandó asesinar a mis hijos solo porque robaron medicina para mi esposa!

-¡es cierto! ¡Revelémonos! ¡Tomemos el castillo!

-¿cómo en el sitio de los Últimos?- esa última voz se oía calmada y terriblemente sarcástica. Pero además, se oía como a alguien que conocía demasiado bien.

-Su Excelencia…- dijo una de las voces de antes- no quisimos ser desconsiderados.

-sé que no quisiste serlo, Niel, y sé que todos ustedes están ansiosos de derrocar al tirano de una buena vez pero no podemos actuar impulsivamente o se repetirá la misma tragedia del pasado. Perdí a valerosos compañeros en ese Sitio al castillo y créanme, que en esta situación actual, no es fácil sacrificar más hombres- la voz parecía calmada. Exactamente como una nerviosa calma que antecedía a la peor de las tormentas.

-el Sitio de los Últimos- Conrad se preguntó de qué se trataría aquello.

-hace 85 años, un grupo de mazokus y humanos creyeron encontrar la forma ideal para penetrar el casillo y derrocar al dictador- Yozak entró con un cuenco del cual salía un suave humo.

-hace 85 años, ¿acaso no fue cuando se dio la última discusión entre Wolfram y Yuuri?- se atrevió a preguntar el Patriota.

-¿dije discusión?- comentó el pelirrojo extendiéndole el cuenco al otro soldado, este recibió el traste y dedujo que la masa verdosa era comida- en el Sitio de los Últimos murieron Hube, Eru, Alford, Dorcass y Gisela… Su Excelencia se sintió totalmente frustrado por ello y decidió ir a encarar al Maou… ellos pelearon en lo que en esa época serían las tierras, ahora extintas, de Caloria.

-"extintas"- repitió Conrad.

-la tierra en sí fue, no devastada, sino destruida por la fuerza de choque entre el Maou y Su Excelencia- Yozak suspiró al decir esto último, mirando con tristeza a Conrad- ¿no lo recuerdas?

-recordar qué- repuso el hijo de en medio de la Ex Maou.

-luego de esa pelea, tomaste una decisión… Conrad- el espía se sentó junto a su compañero, colocando un brazo amical sobre su hombro- y yo hice la misma promesa.

-Yozak…

-tranquilo Conrad, estoy seguro que aún si tu mente no lo recuerda, tu corazón te hará recordar, en el momento necesario- sonrió el pelirrojo. Su rostro, realmente no había envejecido en sí, pero era evidente que había estado sometido a una gran presión y carestía. Pero lo que desmejoraba aquella cara que en épocas anteriores era admirada por su belleza, era ese gran tatuaje.

-¿por qué me miras de esa forma?- bromeó Yozak- creeré que tratas de flirtear conmigo…- guiñó un ojo- o que no sabes qué es esto- colocó la yema de su dedo índice en medio de su tabique.

-lo siento…- se disculpó Conrad, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-quizá lo entiendas por ti mismo… ¿vienes?- Yozak se levantó ágilmente del suelo asiéndole una señal con la mano al soldado para que lo acompañara. Conrad miró la masa verde del cuenco y se sintió aliviado de no tener que comerla. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y dando tres pasos se encontró fuera de la tienda de campaña.

Afuera había lo que él podía describir como una suerte ejército, pero, no parecían precisamente tener la mentalidad de soldados de la vieja guardia. La mayoría de esos hombres vestían ropas ordinarias y sus armas eran implementos domésticos. Conrad calculó que habría unos setecientos de estos hombres (y mujeres) en ese momento. Pero ninguno de ellos llevaba el mismo tatuaje que Yozak. Conrad miró al pelirrojo, estaba unos metros delante de él, caminando hacia una fogata que estaba rodeada por varios bultos negros. Atravesó la distancia que lo separaba de esa gran luz, a su paso dio un vistazo general. Parecía haber una severa carestía pero los rostros de las personas parecían reposar en ese momento, claro que no podía decir que estuvieran felices o satisfechos. Varios niños salieron de la nada y se atravesaron en su camino, reían, con una risa inconsciente que removió los recuerdos de Conrad. A pesar de las guerras, los niños siempre encontraban una razón para reír.

Finalmente llegó a la gran Fogata. Sentados alrededor estaban un grupo de hombres a los cuales difícilmente reconocía. Todos vestían de negro y llevaban capuchas que ocultaban sus rostros en las penumbras. Yacían en completo silencio en ese momento pero en cuanto percibieron la presencia de Conrad se agitaron.

-¿Realmente eres tú?- esa voz, la pudo reconocer con facilidad.

-¿Adalbert?- Conrad se acercó al hombre que le habló. Este dejó caer la capucha revelando al viejo Mazoku, aquel que fuera el fiel amado de Julia.

-pensamos que estabas bien muerto- sonrió el gran hombre rubio parándose y dándole unos golpes fuertes en la espalda- es bueno tenerte- dijo casi con tristeza y ansiedad.

-Adalbert…- Conrad no podía creer que ese mazoku rebelde lo recibiera de una forma tan amistosa. Entonces, percibió también la misma marca que Yozak en su rostro. Miró al resto de hombres apostados ahí, y pudo notar que la mayoría de ellos poseía la misma marca. Entre ellos, el hermano mayor de Anissina y…

-¿Rinji?- dijo con cuidadosa lentitud.

-Lord Weller- respondió el que fuera alguna vez un adorable niño de cabello castaño y ojos violetas- estamos al tanto de lo acontecido con usted… pero agradecemos a Shinou que esté aún con vida.

-también tú- susurró Conrad al notar la marca en Rinji… ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

-¡Conrad!- se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de esa voz, miró en frente suyo para encontrarse a un hombre caminando, escoltado por dos personas.

-Tío, es bueno tenerte con nosotros- se apresuró a decir una de las escoltas acercándose al fuego. Su cabello rojizo y su mirada fruncida le dieron una impresión clara de quién podía ser solo que no podía creerlo.

-Izumi, Conrad no recuerda muchas cosas- explicó Yozak a la hermosa mujer parada a su lado. Ella tampoco tenía ninguna marca en el rostro- Conrad- llamó entonces el espía- ella es tu sobrina, Izumi Von Voltaire Kabernikolff.

-¿mi sobrina?...- bien, eran demasiadas sorpresas en una y no sabía cuando dejaría de poner esa cara. De hecho parecía que esa ilusión estaba hecha para que se sorprendiera por todas las veces en que no lo hizo antes.

-¡Izumi! ¡no puedes ser tan descuidada! ¡todos ustedes también!- intervino la otra escolta, dando un paso adelante, rebelando a una muchacha, vivo retrato del Wolfram de siempre.

-ya es suficiente, Cassandra- el hombre parado en medio de las dos escoltas habló fuerte y secamente, haciendo que la muchacha frunciera el seño y le volteara el rostro a Conrad.

-Padre… ¡no podemos estar seguros! ¡no podemos confiar en él ahora!- se quejó la chica, girándose a encarar al hombre.

-Cassandra…- dijo este bajándose la capucha, rebelando entonces a un hombre de dorados cabellos como el sol, ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda y una piel perfecta, marcada ahora con el mismo signo que los otros hombres, solo que en la mejilla derecha- es suficiente, lo dije una vez y no lo volveré a repetir.

-¡como sea!- se quejó la chica- iré a ver a los heridos, con permiso- agregó retirándose abruptamente.

-iré con ella- Izumi hizo una reverencia formal a todos los presentes y se retiró en dirección a Cassandra.

-supongo que tampoco recuerdas esto…- sonrió Wolfram en dirección a las chicas.

-Wolfram… tú…- atinó a decir Conrad, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

-hablemos por un rato, Conrad- indicó Wolfram acercándose a su hermano, clavando su verde mirada en los ojos castaños de su hermano mayor. Este asintió rendido, todo eso se estaba volviendo más caótico y loco a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

Regresaron a la misma tienda donde Conrad despertó. Ahora, los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo. El rostro de Conrad era serio y trataba de leer en la mirada y acciones de Wolfram, algo que le dijera que ese hombre no era su pequeño hermanito, ahora, vivo retrato de Shinou.

-hubiera sido frustrante el no haber crecido durante un siglo ¿no?- Wolfram frunció el seño, adivinando en parte los pensamientos de Conrad- pero créeme que no me agrada recordar que me parezco tanto a él… eso de "de tal palo tal astilla" es insoportable.

-¡cómo!- Conrad miró incómodo hacia Yozak, nervioso de pensar que algo así se estaba ventilando con demasiada simplicidad.

-entonces, realmente te han borrado la memoria… Gunter parece haber progresado en esos horribles experimentos. Quizá, lo que el Maou pretende es que todos olvidemos lo que ha hecho borrando los recuerdos de estos cien años… tal y como sugeriste, Yozak- comentó el rubio.

-Wolfram…

-tranquilo Conrad, hace más de noventa años que se rebeló la verdad acerca de los lazos de sangre entre Shinou y Su Excelencia- explicó el espía.

-así que no tiene caso hablar de algo así… solo necesito saber algo, Conrad- repuso Wolfram, con el rostro más serio- y es, si podemos contar contigo o no. Debes tener en cuenta que de ser así estaría poniendo la vida de muchas personas bajo tu responsabilidad. No quisiera que ellas murieran si es que tú no estás seguro de ser completamente confiable para nosotros.

-confiable…-

-Conrad- insistió Wolfram

-primero que nada- dijo entonces el hermano mayor- necesito ponerme al día de todos los acontecimientos que se han dado en estos años.

-al menos eso me prueba que eres Conrad hasta cierto punto y no alguien que tomó su forma- sonrió Wolfram mientras se levantaba- te dejo con Yozak para que te haga un resumen de TODO lo que ha acontecido en este tiempo, entonces, puedes pensarlo unas horas e irme a buscar a la rivera del río del folde Oeste. Déjame saber tu decisión lo más rápido posible. La cuenta regresiva ha empezado.

Dicho esto, el demonio salió de la tienda, dejando a los dos medio mazokus a solas.

-él ha cambiado, en muchos aspectos – comentó Yozak- pero sigue siendo el mismo Pequeño Lord Mocoso de siempre…

-las marcas que tienen ustedes- interrumpió Conrad.

-un regalo del Maou, una hermosa T de Traidor, nos fue puesta hace unos treinta años cuando varios de nosotros fuimos capturados- explicó Yozak, llevando su mano, mecánicamente a su rostro.

-pero ¿Wolfram también?- preguntó Conrad incrédulo. Le costaba creer que Yuuri osara poner una mano sobre el príncipe. La presencia de Wolfram en cierto modo, siempre hacía que Yuuri lograra controlar al demonio sediento de justicia que tenía en el interior.

-Su Excelencia se la colocó por voluntad propia… aún cuando el maou trató de evitarlo, ¿confundido? Pues solo tú y yo lo sabemos. Para los demás fue el maou quien marcó a su Excelencia. ¿Por qué guardamos ese secreto? Porque él no ha cambiado realmente. La única razón por la que no deseaba marcar a su Excelencia se basaba en un estúpido capricho enfermizo de no "arruinar un rostro hermoso".

-pero eso era algo que haría el Yuuri de antes- interrumpió Conrad.

-No es así- continuó Yozak- Conrad, debes entender que el maou de Shin Maoku ha exterminado ciudades enteras, razas enteras en nombre de una extraña forma de entender la justicia. Él ha cambiado ya y no hay marcha atrás. Su régimen es tiránico, para él solo existe el blanco y el negro. El Maou y el Mal. Quienes no están con él están con el mal.

-pero, Yozak… no puedo creer que estés hablando del mismo niño que yo vi nacer- escuchar todo eso de boca de su mejor amigo, lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

-quién sabe si él siga vivo… hace más de veinte años que nadie ha visto al Maou en persona- explicó el espía- eso es una señal.

-cómo pasó esto- Conrad elevó la mirada hacia el descuidado techo de la tienda de campaña. Sintiéndose mareado y aún crédulo de estar en una suerte de conjuro mágico.

-supongo que fue responsabilidad de todos y culpa de nadie, al menos eso dice su Excelencia- Yozak le dio una mirada amable a su compañero- después de todo, la forma en que gobiernas tu corazón reflejará la forma en que gobernarás a, y con, los demás ¿no?

-¿te refieres a la relación entre Yuuri y Wolfram?- preguntó de golpe el castaño.

-¿de qué más puedo hablar?- prosiguió el musculoso soldado- una decisión caprichosa por aquí, oídos sordos por allá, permisividad de aquel lado, indiferencia del otro, autocompasión allende, y mucha hipocresía en lontananza. Esa mezcla puede transformar a la más buena de las personas del mundo.

-entonces, siempre la relación entre Wolfram y Yuuri fue determinante para que las cosas terminaran así- se lamentó Conrad- si lo hubiera sabido antes…

-no malentiendas esto- le reprendió Yozak- no es el hecho de que ellos dos no estén juntos lo que provocó el cambio en el Maou, sino es la forma en que se mal llevó la relación entre ambos siempre. Básicamente por parte del Heika claro está. Lo que pudo ser amor una vez, con el tiempo se convirtió en otra cosa y ya no queda vestigio de lo anterior. No hablamos de una mutación forzada en el corazón del maou, hablamos de una evolución, un tipo de evolución que obedeció a ciertas circunstancias.

-todo lo que me dices, parece una mala pesadilla- sonrió Conrad aunque sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, señal que las lágrimas lo asaltaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Shibuya Yuuri, 27mo Maou de Shin Makoku, terminó el compromiso con Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld luego de cinco años. Sin peros, sin explicaciones solo con la frase 'mejor no seguimos con esto' y una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de esto, su Excelencia se marchó de Shin Makoku a tierras Bielefeld. En esos años, Shibuya Yuuri llevó a Shin Makoku a una era de opulencia. Claro que, eso es lo que reflejaba un país. Las apariencias se guardaban en el castillo. El silencio de las noches, la mediocridad del rey, su indiferencia hacia temas importantes. Se puede decir que quien llevó a Shin Makoku a su apogeo fue Lord Von Voltaire, tú mismo lo sabías puesto que esos años te mantuviste como el fiel guardián de un inepto rey que prefería jugar baseball en la tierra que asumir en su totalidad, su deber como Rey. Definitivamente, Su Excelencia se dio cuenta de esto y fue a encarar al maou su pusilanimidad. Después de esto, el maou retomó sus responsabilidades, obviamente Lord Von Voltaire estuvo más que contento con la nueva actitud del maou, más acorde al antiguo chico que todos admiraban. Pero, la condición básica para que el maou regresara a su antiguo ser fue el que Su Excelencia se mantuviera a su lado. Durante pocos años, ambos volvieron a la rutina de siempre pero, una parodia termina por degradar los recuerdos que se tiene del hermoso pasado. Su Excelencia se terminó de hartar del Maou, claro, también temía que esa relación inexistente entre ambos, se prolongara para siempre. Por razones que nadie entiende y que muchos reprochan, de la noche a la mañana, el Maou tomó una esposa. Una mujer humana para mayores detalles. Su Excelencia no dijo nada y se puede decir que la relación con la esposa del maou fue estrecha y honesta. Luego de esto, su Excelencia terminó por tomar una esposa también. Sabes quién es, Elizabeth. Tiempo después en una incursión de humanos, la esposa y los dos hijos de su Excelencia fueron brutalmente asesinados. Su Excelencia no descansó por un año hasta que capturó a los criminales y los llevó en presencia del Maou para obtener justicia. Los asesinos fueron condenados a trabajos forzados y prisión. Luego de esto, una incursión de mercenarios mazokus en un poblado terminó con el asesinato de una mujer y su bebé. El maou hizo acto de presencia y asesinó a los criminales por semejante pecado.

Yozak hizo un alto en su narración para observar el rostro hierático de Conrad. No parecía recordar nada pero parecía estar horrorosamente consciente de lo que vendría a continuación.

-continua- indicó el castaño sin siquiera parpadear.

-La actitud del maou causó mucho revuelo. Después de todo, desde tiempo había dos facciones en Shin Makoku. Aquellos que estaban hartos de un Rey desinteresado en su pueblo o peor aún, un Rey cuyas decisiones eran siempre "por él" y no por los demás. La otra facción admiraba ciegamente al maou y además, había heredado un odio hacia los Bielefeld desde hace siglos. Como sea, la facción que siempre se opuso al Maou terminó por perder los estribos ante ese insulto contra Lord Von Bielefeld. De modo que entraron en la cárcel donde los criminales de la familia de su Excelencia pagaban su pena y los asesinaron. El Maou se enfureció ante esta acción. La decisión que se tomó para resolver esta polémica fue la que marcó el fin de la era de esplendor de Shin Makoku. El 27mo Maou condenó a los asesinos de los Criminales, los cazó y los ajustició como una forma de hacer respetar el derecho del rey. Pero, esto no se queda así. Después de todo, Su Excelencia tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en que la facción anti-maou asesinara a los criminales de su esposa e hijos. Él respetaba y admiraba la forma en que el maou entendía la justicia y por eso nunca puso un pero a las decisiones del maou. Aún cuando este aplicó severos castigos contra Lord Waltorana. Sin embargo, todo tiene un límite. ¿No? Conoces muy bien el lado Maou del pequeño Amo ¿no es cierto Conrad? Al principio, todos pensamos que había armonía entre el decisivo Maou y el dubitativo Shibuya. Ahora viene lo que marcaría la definitiva ruptura entre Su Excelencia y el maou.

-¿acaso dices que después de todo lo que Yuuri hizo, Wolfram lo soportó por un tiempo más?- comentó incrédulamente Conrad.

-la mañana vigésimo tercera del calendario de Shin Makoku, un muchacho de una villa pobre mató, sin intención, a un humano que peregrinaba hacia la capital del reino. El muchacho fue llevado ante el maou y este lo condenó a prisión por su crimen. El chico, le dijo que no era su intención matar a nadie él solo quería algo de dinero para comprar comida. Su hermana se había lastimado por robar comida el día anterior y su madre estaba enferma. El maou, aunque no lo creas, llegó a la conclusión de que esa era una familia de ladrones, y todos debían pagar por sus crímenes. Mandó encarcelar a la mujer enferma y a la niña herida. Definitivamente, las protestas acerca del evidente favoritismo del maou hacia los humanos no se hicieron esperar. Para subsanar esta situación, el Maou decidió encarcelar a unos estudiantes universitarios humanos que venían a estudiar a Shin makoku y que no habían traído todos sus documentos. Cuando la nación a donde pertenecían los jóvenes se pronunció, el Maou interpretó la presencia de un emisario con una espada conmemorativa, como un intento de guerra y lo mandó ejecutar. Según el maou nadie debía andar armado en Shin Makoku, puesto que la PAZ era el segundo nombre del reino de los demonios. A partir de entonces se estableció un severo toque de queda, las leyes se volvieron duras respecto a quien no estaba de acuerdo con el maou. Rápidamente, el estado de sitio se volvió pan de cada día. Hasta que, en un incidente no aclarado, bajo órdenes directas del maou, la guardia de mazokus de fuego, quemó un pueblo que se había manifestado abiertamente contra el maou. Entonces, se llevó a cabo el Sitio de los Últimos, que pretendieron dar un golpe de Estado pero terminaron exterminados. Su Excelencia tuvo suficiente con todo esto y lo enfrentó por primera vez. Una pelea a muerte como ya te expliqué antes donde no hubo ganadores sino que simplemente definió la división de bandos.

Yozak se tomó varios minutos para descansar su boca y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Había resumido una serie de complejas situaciones de forma corta y algo caótica. Por la expresión de Conrad, parecía ser que aún tendría que lidiar un poco para hacerle entender lo que pasaba.

-mira Conrad, Su Excelencia lo ha dicho ya. Él no quiere vengarse del Maou, solo quiere detenerlo, lamentablemente, como están las circunstancias ahora… la única forma sería

-¿asesinándolo?- sonrió amargamente el castaño.

-lamento que tengas que pasar por esto nuevamente- repuso el pelirrojo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que tengas que pronunciar esa palabra respecto a la persona por quien pusiste las manos al fuego incluso cuando ya sabías que había perdido el rumbo- el gesto de Yozak era triste y caritativo. Lástima era la definición.

-tú y yo… ¿hemos sido enemigos?

-pues sí- respondió juguetonamente el espía- en este caos cada quien se vio obligado a escoger un bando.

-de qué lado estaba yo entonces- siguió preguntando Conrad.

-del lado del Maou, Gunter, Lord Von Voltaire…

-¿y qué pasó con los demás? ¿Con los que no han muerto?- insistió el joven- mi madre…

-ella prefirió quedarse en el castillo, sigue pensando que esto no es más que un pleito de enamorados- bromeó Yozak.

-pero…

-Capitán- la súbita irrupción de Izumi en la tienda dio por terminada la plática entre los dos hombres- tenemos una prisionera.

-¿hablas en serio?- Yozak se acercó a la joven con el rostro serio- ¿Lasagna, Sangria quizá?

El rostro serio de Izumi le hizo entender la realidad.

-Doria- contestó la chica- el Jefe me mandó a decirle que venga junto con mi tío Weller.

-pero…no creo que sea necesario- se opuso Yozak.

-Capitán… yo… no sé qué decirle… pero…lamentablemente la situación es así- terminando de hablar la pelirroja viva imagen de Gwendal se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-¿qué sucede? Una de las sirvientas del castillo está aquí… ¿tiene eso algo de malo?- preguntó Conrad.

-no tendría nada de malo si fueran Lasagna o Sangria, pero el hecho de que sea Doria… significa que, una o ambas fueron descubiertas y ejecutadas…por los hombres del maou…- los dientes de Yozak rechinaban frustrados- en fin, igual tendrás que verlo alguna vez, mejor que sea ahora- suspiró el espía comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por el confuso Conrad.

* * *

-¿vas a hablar? ¿Doria?- preguntó Wolfram a la joven que yacía arrodillada junto a un árbol en medio del bosque.

-no tengo nada que decir- repuso la joven con el rostro orgulloso.

-está bien, respetaré tu decisión, Doria- contestó el demonio.

-gracias, Su Excelencia- la chica alzó ligeramente la vista hacia el príncipe de ojos verdes- debería rendirse, quizá logre la clemencia del Maou Heika, él siempre lo tiene en su corazón- agregó la chica.

-entiendo Doria, pero esa no es la solución- Wolfram sacó su espada de la vaina, lentamente su mano se apoderó del mango, lo apretó con fuerza y lo alzó al aire.

Conrad vio a unos metros a dos figuras en la oscuridad. Una estaba arrodillada y otra parada frente a la primera. A medida que se acercaban pudo vislumbrar claramente a la antigua sirvienta del castillo. Siempre amable, algo alocada, pero dispuesta a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran.

-Doria- sonrió el soldado con cierta alegría. Pero en el siguiente instante la opaca sonrisa que se formara en su rostro cayó al mismo tiempo en que la espada lo hacía sobre el cuello de la mujer.

-¡el maou lo tiene en su corazón!- chilló de nuevo la chica para luego callar en el siguiente instante. El sonido seco de la cabeza impactando sobre el suelo fue seguido por el desparramado "plaf" del cuerpo.

Conrad saltó contra su hermano sujetándolo con fuerza, mirándolo sin reconocerlo.

-lo que me dijeron es mentira… él no es el problema aquí sino ustedes- gritó aterrorizado, retrocediendo rápidamente, sin querer tocar a ninguno de esos hombres que pensó conocer.

-si la hubiéramos dejado regresar, hubieran obtenido la ubicación de nuestro campamento, y, el simple hecho de regresar significaba que ella no había logrado su cometido- Izumi apareció por detrás de Conrad colocando una afilada daga contra su cuello- tío, mire por favor en la cintura de Doria, tiene un arma Keter, esa tecnología permite asesinar mazokus en un área de diez kilómetros a la redonda si es accionada. ¿Quiere saber otra cosa tío? Esto es un derivado de la tecnología de armas biológicas en la tierra. Sí. El Maou trajo tecnología del otro lado, armas y venenos para combatirnos.

-tienes una hora- repuso Wolfram entonces, limpiando el filo de su espada sin parecer afectado por esa situación- necesito saber si podemos confiar en ti o no, Conrad.

-¿qué hay si digo que no?- preguntó.

-ya sabes la respuesta, "Pequeño hermano mayor"- contestó Wolfram perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

**Yuuram: me alegra leer tu review y que te sientas algo identificada conmigo. Bueno, este fic es cruel… así que, pues veamos qué sucede es un "antiYuuri" bastante particular porque en ningún momento renunciaré al Yuuram. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto!**

**Mabeling: Todas somos masocas, aceptémoslo y por la forma en que hacen a Yuuri en el anime… pues ¿a dónde nos quieren llevar a la fangirls? Te prometo que Yuuri terminará MUY mal. Jajajaja. Gracias por tu review ¡besos!**

**Kikimaru: :P wolas gracias por el comentario. Conrad, pues sí está en el futuro… por así decirlo.**

**(w): Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Para serte honesta, Conrad nunca me ha gustado solo por la relación que tiene con Yuuri, él en sí mismo me agrada y con este fic quería darle un enfoque diferente. Además, su seiyu es uno de mis favoritos. Las preguntas que me haces serán explicadas durante la historia.**

**Sobre mi disgusto respecto a la tercera temporada. Yo llamaría a KKM un "engaña fangirls". Bueno, bueno, quizá las que paguemos los platos rotos seamos las amantes del yuuram porque en el desarrollo de los nuevos capítulos Wolfram casi ni tiene protagonismo y hay una gran cantidad de "YuuSara" (osea Yuuri x Saralegui). Así, además que la trama se va por el género aventuras la presencia de Wolf y su desarrollo como personaje ha sido dejado terriblemente de lado. Más protagonismo llega a tener T-zou que mi querido Wolfram! En fin, por esto y la inexistente relación entre Yuuri y Wolf más el YuuSara, es que esta temporada me tiene calva. **

**Bashing es una jerga del fandom que significa referirse con desprecio a un personaje ficticio. En este caso Yuuri. ****"Se usa para referirse a cualquier odio o desprecio masivo hacia un personaje ficticio" según la Wikipedia. Y, hasta cierto punto, este fic no trata amablemente a Yuuri. **

**Sobre el capítulo de Holic, si no me equivoco es el capítulo 23 "Elección" (sentaku).**

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por tu comentario, cuídate y espero que encuentres un nombre que te guste!**


	3. Chapter 3

-solo han pasado veinte minutos- Yozak señaló con la mirada una roca frente a él para que Conrad se sentara.

Tomando asiento, el patriota de Rutenberg juntó las manos y bajó la mirada al suelo- es imposible que pueda tomar una decisión en una hora cuando desconozco lo que pasó en poco más de un siglo- replicó con el rostro serio.

-y, ahí tenemos al Conrad de siempre- exclamó Yozak.

-Wolfram y tú han dicho eso varias veces ¿acaso piensan que no soy Conrad?- preguntó este con cierta curiosidad.

-los experimentos en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre se tornan cada vez más truculentos, hace diez años dos réplicas de los hijos muertos de Su Excelencia fueron encontrados vagando en los bosques. Ciertamente pensamos que eran "ellos" al principio pero cuando utilizaron los keter que trajeron con ellos descubrimos ciertas cosas que desconocíamos hasta entonces y que se llevaban a cabo en el Castillo- Yozak suspiró, su rostro se ensimismó. Era difícil para Conrad ver esa actitud en su siempre independiente y jovial amigo que ahora parecía un hombre luchando por no ser derrocado por los acontecimientos.

-¿qué cosas?- preguntó Conrad, aunque sabía que no era necesario hacer la pregunta.

-primero, lo que eran los Keter y luego, que Gunter ha llegado demasiado lejos en la aplicación de tabúes entre ciencia y hechicería- contestó Yozak.

-¿Gunter?- ahí venía otro tema que le era difícil de entender a Conrad- no puedo creer que él sea capaz de algo así.

-como te dije, cada quien se vio obligado a tomar un bando.

-aún así, Gunter nunca fue dado a la ciencia, ese campo era más bien perteneciente a Anissina…- el soldado quedó en silencio metido en sus propios análisis.

-¿no me preguntas por Izumi?- Yozak apoyó su mentón entre sus manos, echando hacia adelante su cuerpo ligeramente.

Conrad sonrió, le gustaba en parte, la forma en que Yozak podía anticiparse a sus pensamientos-bueno, esa es una pregunta y la otra sería…

-¡Yozak! – una melena rubia y larga apareció enmarcando un adorable rostro que se detuvo incómodo con el resto del cuerpo al percatarse de la presencia de cierta persona- ¡ich! ¡no sabía que tenías compañía!- bramó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Cassandra, trata bien a tu tío, no te va a morder- el tono de Yozak era igual de condescendiente y bromista con esa chica como lo fue en el pasado con Wolfram.

-¿cómo sé que no nos matará mientras dormimos? Además, escuché que aún no toma una decisión, seguro que solo quiere retrasarnos- contestó la chica.

-deja de fruncir el ceño así o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo- advirtió el pelirrojo a la avergonzada muchacha- así no conquistarás a nadie.

-¡eh! ¡que no tengo arrugas!- se llevó instantáneamente las manos hacia su delicado rostro inmaculado- además , ¡que se pudran los hombres!- vociferó, para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer por donde llegó.

-tiene la misma capacidad de recuperación que su padre…o al menos la misma capacidad de ocultar sus verdaderos problemas- suspiró Yozak.

-pensé que los hijos de Wolfram murieron…- intervino Conrad.

-la primera familia de Su Excelencia fue asesinada, como dije- explicó el espía- Cassandra es una medio mazoku, si te das cuenta apenas tiene 21 años.

-imposible- Conrad dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde había estado parada esa chica.

-es una lástima que siendo tan fuerte no podamos confiar del todo en ella- continuó Yozak.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-ah, realmente es malo que hayas olvidado todo Conrad, ¿tendré que volver a contarte todas las desgracias por las que pasamos cada uno de nosotros?- el tono de su compañero era cansino.

-perdona…

-en fin, Cassandra aún no ha desarrollado del todo sus poderes y lleva con nosotros poco más de seis años… vivía con su madre en una de las villas fronterizas que fue atacada por el ejército del Maou… ella era solo una niña de cinco años cuando llegó a las zonas de Concentración para "reformar" a los pobladores de Shin Makoku que no son verdaderamente "justos", no importa si son mazokus, medio mazokus o humanos. El caso es que en estos lugares… el trato a las personas es pésima, sino mueres, hace que desees hacerlo. De más está decirte que una niña tan bonita como ella no solo recibió "malos tratos" de los guardias y otros internos… - Yozak miró fijamente a Conrad- Cassandra es inestable y desconfiada, de hecho, en la única persona que cree ciegamente es en Wolfram y, en menor grado Izumi. Odia profundamente al Maou y a cualquier mazoku no rebelde, a medida que sus poderes se incrementan se incrementa el peligro de que se desquite con gente inocente o termine matándose en un intento por llegar hasta el Maou.

-no tenía idea…

-Cassandra vio morir a su madre mientras… los guardias… "trataban" con ella, Wolfram se siente culpable del destino de ellas dos, pensó que en las fronteras la mano del maou sería menos rigurosa pero la creación de esos "Reformatorios" nos llamó la atención de nuevo. En parte, necesitamos destruir esos lugares pero no sería suficiente, la única forma de acabar con todo esto es destruyendo al padre de todos los monstruos- el viento sopló con fuerza y un ligero temblor de tierra atrajo la atención de todos, Yozak simplemente se limitó a cortar su explicación, Conrad se levantó de golpe pero notó que todos en el campamento simplemente alzaron la cabeza y volvieron a sus asuntos al poco tiempo- esa es Izumi.

-y eso es algo que no entiendo- agregó Conrad- me dices que Gwendal está en el castillo

-también Anissina.

-pero ¿cómo explicas que su hija esté en el bando opuesto?- inquirió.

-porque recibió una buena educación por parte de sus padres - sonrió Yozak.

-eso…- Conrad frunció el seño.

-tus dos hermanos no se ven las caras hace más de setenta años. Pero, creo que Gwendal sigue en el castillo por sus propias razones. Es un hombre capaz de sacrificar su felicidad personal por el bien de su nación, lo sabes perfectamente. Izumi ha estado con nosotros desde hace treinta años, vino por voluntad propia explicándonos que su padre le dijo que ella debía elegir hacer lo que considerara correcto. Izumi es el vivo retrato de su padre… afortunadamente solo heredó la inteligencia de su madre y no sus tendencias… el caso es que ella está con nosotros por voluntad propia aún cuando sabe que al término de esta guerra, nada estará bien.

Las palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Conrad. Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas y agarró con fuerza sus cabellos, tirándolos de vez en cuando. ¿Ilusión? ¿Futuro? Ya no sabía qué era y aunque fuera lo uno o lo otro, la única verdad era que en ese momento pertenecía a ese sitio y era SU realidad. Una donde Yuuri era un monstruo, Wolfram deseaba matarlo, muchos habían perdido la vida y otros habían cambiado demasiado. Las cosas en esa realidad estaban mal. Ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginar algo peor.

A decir verdad, sus temores más oscuros hacían referencia al Sousho o que la guerra entre mazokus y humanos nunca terminara. A que Yuuri tuviera un destino similar a Julia y que sus hermanos encontraran una muerte prematura en una guerra sin sentido.

Pero esto, era peor que sus antiguas pesadillas. Porque esta pesadilla había germinado de un sueño que él había ayudado a sembrar y alimentar. ¿Qué hice mal? Era lo que se había estado preguntando en todo ese tiempo. Pero no encontraba respuesta. Y, una y otra vez, el rostro marcado de Wolfram se atravesaba. Su mirada apagada, su pasión extinta, su naturalidad envuelta en una máscara dura. Cuando mató a Doria no lo vio llorar pero sabía que no era porque tuviera el corazón frío. Seguramente, llevaba llorando ya demasiados años y en algún momento las lágrimas se le acabaron.

¿Ilusión? ¿Futuro? Conrad no sabía que creer. Pero aún no había visto el otro lado. A Yuuri. Por lo que, no podía tomar una decisión tan a la ligera. Sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano y Yozak al no confiar en todo lo que le estaban diciendo pero, no sería honrado tampoco pretender que ellos podían confiar en él.

-tuviste diez minutos de más- la voz de Wolfram nuevamente lo llamó a esa realidad- me demoré ayudando a Izumi con las tareas de redirección de los ríos- explicó el rubio-por eso el temblor de tierra.

Izumi y Cassandra observaban al soldado castaño con distintas miradas. La mirada de Cassandra era febril y parecía que ya le estaba criticando de algo de antemano. Así era la mirada de Wolfram antes. Izumi se mantenía en una postura física neutral, sus ojos entrecerrados analizaban al milímetro.

-¡habla de una vez!- chilló la rubia siendo detenida por su padre con una mirada fulminante- lo siento- se disculpó entonces sonrojándose.

-Conrad, necesitamos saber tu decisión, insisto en ello- habló el príncipe mazoku.

Yozak se levantó de su improvisado asiento en ese momento, colocándose junto a Wolfram. Esas cuatro personas, esos pares de ojos, le miraban cansados y sin mayor esperanza. Conrad sabía que aunque sus palabras no fueran satisfactorias ellos no se sorprenderían.

-lo siento…-empezó a decir solo para evadir, por pura suerte, la bola de fuego que Cassandra le lanzó.

-¡no te permito este comportamiento, Cassandra!- gritó Wolfram tomando a la chica de la mano.

-¡nos va a traicionar! ¡se le ve en los ojos, Padre!-gritó la chica- es mejor que lo eliminemos ahora o nos pesará.

-es una orden: no lastimarás a Conrad- ordenó el rubio. La chica se agitó fulminando con sus ojos verdes a su tío- como sea- dijo rendida y cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-sé que puedo sonar mal- prosiguió Conrad parándose con algo de dificultad- pero… necesito ver a Yuuri o al menos a Gwendal- no le era posible mirar a los ojos a esas personas, aún cuando sabía que habían sido decepcionadas antes. Él, nunca había actuado de esa forma…

-propio de ti- repuso Wolfram con algo de tristeza- si no lo ves no lo crees ¿no es cierto Pequeño Hermano Mayor?

-Wolfram…

-en fin, no tengo la fuerza para matarte. Al menos por ahora- sonrió el hermano menor con cierta rudeza- Izumi- llamó, de forma tan inesperada que la chica se sobresaltó.

-sí, Jefe- la joven se paró frente a Wolfram irguiéndose perfectamente, seguramente por los años de entrenamiento recibido por su padre, Izumi había aprendido a comportarse como una soldado ideal.

-guía a Conrad por la zona D, por favor.

-eh…- la pelirroja titubeó pero, no era propio de los Von Voltaire poner peros a sus superiores, al menos cuando los respetaban- ¡SÍ JEFE!- respondió la chica.

-entonces, espero que no te maten allá o termines nuevamente en garras de Gunter- Wolfram caminó hasta romper la distancia con su hermano mayor- no mueras de nuevo- le susurró al oído mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

Conrad se puso nervioso, pero quizá no debía sobre interpretar la frase de su hermano. Sin decir más, el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia a los presentes, aún no tuvo el valor de mirar a Yozak a los ojos. Izumi le llamó y la siguió hacia el bosque nuevamente. Sintiendo una gran culpa apoderarse de su corazón.

* * *

Finalmente el amanecer amenazó con comenzar. Esa madrugada cincuenta hombres se estaban preparando concienzudamente.

-estamos trabajando en siete puntos a la vez- explicó Adalbert a Wolfram.

-lamentablemente se tuvieron que dejar de lado dos puntos más, no tenemos suficientes hombres- agregó Rinji.

-está bien, el plan de Yozak sigue siendo el mejor en estos casos- respondió Wolfram revisando el mapa.

-armar a nuestros hombres con tecnología de la tierra- Yozak miró al cielo, la última estrella quedaba aún titilando.

-es mejor armarlos a ellos que dejar que su destino sea los campos de exterminio- Adalbert dio una mirada rápida a su perímetro- por cierto, ¿dónde está Cassandra?

-no la veo desde hace rato- comentó Rinji.

-debe estar por ahí- dijo despreocupado Wolfram- en todo caso, dada la ausencia de Izumi, te pediría, Adalbert, que lideraras un segundo equipo, creo que podríamos cubrir uno de los dos puntos restantes si nos dividimos bien.

-entendido, no será problema para mí- contestó el altísimo hombre.

-por cierto, ¿estás seguro de mandarle a ese lugar?- preguntó Rinji con cierta preocupación.

-Izumi sabe moverse mejor que nadie en esas zonas- replicó Wolfram.

-me refería a este Conrad- aclaró el heredero de los Wincott.

-sigue siendo el mismo Conrad de siempre… quizá hasta tenga una ventaja en su especial situación- respondió Adalbert.

-si el cielo te da limones haz limonada, si el pasado te manda un nuevo Conrad… pues dejas que haga lo que haría Conrad- contestó Wolfram- solo espero que no lo maten, como al original.

-es fuerte y menos ciego-repuso Yozak- lo que espero es que el choque con la realidad no sea tan dura como la primera vez.

-en todo caso, no se puede confiar mucho en alguien que vino del pasado…- Wolfram levantó su rostro al cielo- se supone que debería estar durmiendo a esta hora- se quejó bostezando con desparpajo- Adalbert, Rinji, ¿podrían repasar a los hombres?- pidió.

Ambos asintieron alejándose mientras gritaban voz en cuello "reagrupación". Todos los presentes comenzaron a arreglarse rápidamente. Las tiendas de campaña se desarmaron en pocos segundos, las fogatas se extinguieron y en menos de diez minutos ya todos estaban preparados para partir.

-por cierto- preguntó ahora Yozak, que seguía caminando junto al rubio - ¿dónde está Cassandra?- dijo esto con un tono especial, conocedor del doble juego del príncipe.

-se fue siguiendo a Izumi y Conrad, supongo que lo tratará de matar. Ya que no sabe que el verdadero…no, el Conrad del presente está muerto…- suspiró en respuesta.

-¿y eso?- Yozak preguntó descuidadamente, como si ambos ya hubieran tenido esa misma conversación antes.

-tengo una hija cuya única ambición a futuro es clavarle una daga al maou. Nunca se recuperará… quizá lo mejor sea dejar que se enfrente a sus "demonios"… por sí misma- trató en vano de fabricar una sonrisa con los músculos de su rostro- Conrad la cuidará y quién sabe, quizá logren entrar al castillo y los encontremos ahí.

-¿es nuestra última carta?- Yozak pudo observar varios puntos amarillos moverse en el bosque.

-al menos en mi mano- repuso Wolfram.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de ocho horas en el bosque. Y Conrad conocía bien ese lugar, al menos en el pasado. Porque ahora le transmitía un sentimiento de inseguridad increíble.

-los lobos están de nuestra parte- le explicó Izumi, eran sus primeras palabras en todo ese tiempo.

-ya veo…- Conrad contestó solo por la necesidad de escuchar algún sonido.

-el contrato lo tienen con el Jefe, aún así pueden cambiar de opinión cuando lo consideren necesario, lo bueno es que nunca tomarán la posición del maou- repuso la joven- claro que hay que alimentarlos con cadáveres, no importa si son tus amigos.

-pareces estar al tanto de todo lo que sucede.

-sí, "de todo"- recalcó Izumi.

-lamento que mi actitud pudiera haberte ofendido…

-mire, tío, si usted no cree en nosotros, busque su propia verdad, punto final de la conversación- interrumpió la joven.

-¿tú lo hiciste?

-soy hija de mis padres- contestó.

-eres una muchacha admirable- Conrad sonrió cálidamente y toda duda en Izumi se difuminó. Ese no era el Tío Weller que ella conociera y tampoco era un experimento de Von Christ. Como lo había dicho el Jefe, ese Conrad era de otro tiempo.

-no veo qué de admirable sea el estar en el bando contrario al Maou, quien se supone debería velar por el bienestar de Shin Makoku- habló la chica sin dejar de avanzar.

-pero tuviste el valor de tomar una decisión por ti misma- explicó el soldado.

-hace tiempo que las decisiones que tomamos todos en este mundo, carecen de "valor", tío. Se trata más bien de ser consecuente con tus acciones del pasado. No hay marcha atrás y mi padre lo sabe. Yo lo sé…- la voz de la joven se cortó abruptamente.

-heredaste el temple de tu madre como veo- Conrad volvió a sonreír a esa chica. Era interesante, seguramente, Anissina obligaría a Gwendal a tener una hija si se enteraba que sería como Izumi. Y Gwendal, no se opondría, Izumi, a pesar del gesto facial heredado de los Voltaire era adorable.

-no me compare con ella. A su lado, no soy más que una hormiga- respondió la pelirroja.

-me sorprende que admires a tus padres tanto, a pesar de que estén en bandos separados- comentó Conrad, sintiendo que algo era diferente en Izumi. No percibía el aura de una traidora. A decir verdad, confiaba en esa joven.

-son mis padres, ellos me educaron. Por su educación es que llegué a ser quien soy ahora- Izumi y Conrad se detuvieron en seco, miraron a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

-tenemos dos problemas- susurró Conrad.

-con Cassandra los problemas siempre se triplican- Izumi tocó el codo de Conrad señalándole hacia la izquierda- seguramente viene a matarte…

-¡Izumi! ¡Apártate!- el repentino grito de Cassandra fue seguido de la figura de la chica saltando de entre los árboles, una mano en el aire con una bola de fuego lista para ser lanzada.

-¡El Jefe dio órdenes estrictas, Cassandra!- la pelirroja se paró frente a Conrad protegiéndolo con los brazos extendidos.

-¡pura mierda! ¡padre tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar! ¡no tuvo tiempo de meditar claramente sobre esto! ¡pero él no es más nuestro tío, Izumi! ¡aparta de una buena vez antes que llame a sus aliados!- la voz de Cassandra era alta, los ecos de su voz rápidamente se esparcieron por el lugar. Pero Conrad e Izumi sabían que no era necesario hacer mucho ruido, puesto que los enemigos reales los habían encontrado antes.

Cassandra dio cuatro pasos más hacia los otros dos cuando sintió cómo su cabeza empezaba a arder con locura. Cayó al suelo confundida observando su mano llena de sangre, sintiendo cómo un líquido tibio bajaba de su frente. La bala que rozó su cabeza impactó contra un árbol.

En el instante en que Conrad corría hacia la rubia, escuchó a Izumi silbar. Entonces, los gritos agónicos de varios hombres se elevaron al cielo. El rostro de la pelirroja se serenó, pero solo brevemente, porque repentinamente una pequeña esfera rosada con corazoncitos grabados rodó a pies de la soldado.

-maldición- Izumi se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras Conrad observaba cómo la esfera rosada comenzaba a generar raíces que sujetaron a la joven al suelo y otras se acercaban a donde él y Cassandra estaban.

-Tío- dijo entonces Izumi bajando su mano derecho frente al suelo que la rodeaba- por favor, cuide de Cassandra.

-¡Izumi!- la rubia trató de levantarse pero Conrad la atrapó en brazos. Pudo ver a un grupo de diez hombres acercarse por detrás de Izumi y antes que pudiera saber algo un fuerte temblor de tierra se arremetió.

La tierra se abrió en dos separando a Conrad y Cassandra de una Izumi que se desvaneció. Pronto el agujero se hizo aún más grande y el sonido de algo pugnando por salir del interior de la tierra ensordeció el bosque.

* * *

Un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente pero en cuanto se encontraron con ojos café mirándole dio un manotazo para alejar a Conrad.

-¡Izumi! ¡dónde está!- dijo Cassandra siendo ayudada a levantarse por su tío.

-iré a ver ahora, estás aún débil, espérame aquí- Conrad trató, en vano, de hacer sentar a su sobrina.

-ni pienses que te dejaré largarte, seguro que fue todo un plan para capturarnos ¿no es cierto? Es más que obvio, en el castillo te dijeron que les llevaras a Izumi ¿no? Maldito traidor- Cassandra comenzó a recriminarle a Conrad por algo que no entendía para nada-vamos, vamos a ver- la chica empujó al soldado a un lado y dando traspiés empezó a avanzar.

Conrad caminó rápido hasta ella y trató de que esta se apoyara sobre él, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue otro golpe de la chica.

-¡deja de hacerte el tonto! ¡sé que eres un traidor!- gritó la chica, para luego agregar con una sonrisa cruel- "Weller kyo".

Ese rostro molesto y esas palabras atravesaron el corazón Conrad, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero, como era propio de una hija de Wolfram, la chica no le dio tiempo para pensar bien pues se puso a caminar otra vez.

-Cassandra, espera, vamos juntos- Conrad tenía que calmar a la chica, no sabía cómo. Caminaron cerca de quince minutos, Cassandra hacía oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que le dijera su tío. Finalmente unos gruñidos detrás de unos arbustos los alertaron.

Un enorme lobo negro de mirada amarilla y fiera apareció. Conrad buscó, instintivamente, su espada, entonces recordó que cuando despertó únicamente estaba con su traje de soldado. Iba desarmado cuando estuvo escuchando la pelea entre Yuuri y Wolfram.

-no es un enemigo, al menos no de nosotros- dijo Cassandra arrodillándose ante el animal-¡si no quieres que te coma haz lo mismo que yo!- le gritó dándole un manotazo en la pierna, cosa que hizo que Conrad terminara con una rodilla en el suelo.

La expresión del lobo no cambió mucho ante la actitud de los dos humanos pero en cambio comenzó a hablar- la hembra pelirroja de Wolfram- empezó- los mata lobos se la llevaron al lugar de la pestilencia.

Había escuchado antes sobre los lobos, según lo que le explicaron, al hablar la lengua de los hombres, los lobos lo hacían a su modo peculiar. "La hembra pelirroja" de Wolfram, era Izumi. Y la pertenencia a Wolfram, confirmaba a Conrad que no había intenciones en la joven de traición. Los lobos olían las intenciones de las personas mejor que nadie, que reconocieran a Izumi como parte de la "manada" de su hermano era una afirmación.

-¡por favor! ¡guíame! ¡a la zona de la pestilencia!- gritó la muchacha pegando la cabeza al suelo.

-mujer que quema la carne- susurró el lobo- no eres apreciada por nosotros das mal sabor a nuestro alimento y el monstruo del lugar de la pestilencia nos obligó a comer carroña.

-prometo que no quemaré más su comida- la rubia no se atrevió a levantar el rostro del suelo- y… si me dejas entrar a la zona de la pestilencia… mataré a todos los que están ahí, los tuyos se darán un banquete.

-mi manada tiene hambre, pero si no cumples lo prometido, nosotros te comeremos mujer que quema la carne- contestó el lobo.

-¡Sí!- dijo la chica esperando la señal del lobo.

-¿el hombre triste es comida?- preguntó la bestia extendiendo su hocico en dirección al soldado.

Cassandra miró a Conrad.

Este pudo ver el odio incandescente en la mirada de la joven. Pero, tenía varios motivos por los cuales no podía apartarse de ella. El primero era salvar a Izumi, cosa que suponía estaba tratando de hacer Cassandra. Lo segundo era acercarse a la zona del castillo. Y lo tercero, sentido común, no pretendía ser alimento de lobos.

-escúchame bien Cassandra- habló Conrad con seriedad- no traicioné a Izumi y por nuestra culpa fue capturada. Si me crees o no, es lo de menos ahora pero, necesito ir contigo hasta el Castillo del Pacto.

-no te creo- bufó la chica.

-no podemos perder el tiempo peleando, además, estoy desarmado, puedes eliminarme en cuanto creas que te traicionaré- insistió Conrad.

-¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?- la chica realmente era terca.

El lobo gruñó- ¿es comida?

Conrad se exasperó, Cassandra era mil veces más intratable que Wolfram. Pero, necesitaba ir al Castillo. Necesitaba ver a Yuuri y asegurarse que nada malo le hubiera pasado a Izumi.

-si me matas ahora…- dijo lentamente, escogiendo cada palabra- el hechizo que lanzaron sobre mi….- pensó con cuidado- les informará de los planes de tu padre… y… matarán a Izumi- agregó. Un corto silencio se apoderó de Cassandra. Conrad esperaba que seguirle la corriente a la muchacha hubiera sido lo mejor que continuar con la verdad.

-entonces ¿sí eras un traidor?- sonrió la joven.

Conrad suspiró frustrado-sí…- odiaba mentir, pero no tenía otra salida- si me muero un hechizo se liberará y les informará sobre todos los secretos que Wolfram me dijo, logré escapar del castillo pero la única forma de deshacer esto es…- se trabó en sus propias palabras- es…- realmente, le costaba mentir- que Gunter me lo retire.

-¡¿Gunter?!- la voz de la chica sonaba enfermizamente jubilosa- ese hombre es la sombra del Maou si tu vas a verlo seguramente llegarás donde el Maou- a pesar que la rubia sonreía, la mueca en su rostro no hacía más que deformar su semblante- bien, bien, este sí que es mi día de suerte…

El lobo gruñó de nuevo, la chica se levantó rápidamente- lobo, él no es comida, pero te promete dejar una buena cantidad de comida también para tu manada- dijo la joven. El lobo se limitó a gruñir de nuevo y comenzó a caminar.

-apúrate- Cassandra empezó a andar. Pisándole los talones, Conrad y su corazón prosiguieron con el viaje en esa extraña pesadilla.

* * *

**Niñas, como están, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a este fic que está escrito con sangre... muy mala sangre. **

**Como verán hay muchas cosas que al parecer no cuajan a primera vista en la trama pero todo se irá aclarando poco a poco. Recuerden que, aparentemente, este es un "futuro" muy oscuro con el que Conrad tiene que lidiar. Pero el pobre aún no quiere estar seguro de nada. ¿Quien lo culparía? Ahora, veamos qué le pasa del otro lado de esta historia. ¿Serán las palabras de Yozak y Wolfram verdaderas? ¿Yuuri tendrá la razón? ¿Será todo una ilusión? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué clase de hábitos alimenticios nocturnos tendrá Conrad?**

**Entérense de esto y mucho más en su telenovela de ficción: La tumba del sol.**

**Besos a todas. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Muy buenos días, su Excelencia- el sonido de la primera puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención. Se dio tiempo para arreglarse un poco, a pesar de que las esposas le incomodaban había aprendido a moverse sin que resultaran un impedimento. Las cadenas cayendo de la tercera puerto le indicaron que tenía poco más de un minuto y medio. Se colocó los zapatos y alisó su cabello. El sonido de cuatro hombres jalando la pesada y última de las puertas hizo que Gunter viera al Gran Sabio tranquilamente sentado en una silla junto a su escritorio, cerrando un libro mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

-oh, solo llámeme Murata- sonrió el hombre de cabellos negros- usted es ahora el Gran Sabio de Shin Makoku ¿o me equivoco?

-Su "Excelencia"- repuso Gunter con cierta acidez en sus palabras- que yo sea el Nuevo Gran Sabio no desmerece su verdadero estatus como el Original.

-¿y a qué debo su visita a mi celda?- prosiguió Murata- ¿Excelencia, todo está bien con el Maou?

-"perfectamente"- contestó Gunter, nunca había sido bueno para ocultarle cosas serias al Sabio y ahora tampoco- mi razón para venir a sus aposentos, se debía a ciertos patrones inciertos en la tumba de la Sacerdotisa Ulrike.

Murata analizó el semblante del hombre de cabello violeta. No parecía tranquilo con esto pero al parecer solo recién había prestado atención a ese acontecimiento que él mismo, había percibido desde hace siete días, cuando la anciana Sacerdotisa murió de agotamiento.

-no sabría decirle nada, solo cuento con sus palabras para tratar de analizar algo que nunca veré con mis propios ojos ¿me equivoco, Excelencia?- repuso Murata nuevamente, con esa sonrisa que Gunter había empezado a encontrar irritante desde hace más de noventa años.

-el Maou lo tiene en su corazón- contestó el antiguo Consejero con suma seriedad- sabiendo qué tan lejos son capaces de llegar los Rebeldes liderados por Wolfram, su deseo más profundo es salvaguarda el bienestar de su amigo.

-"único" amigo- corrigió Murata.

-como sea- Gunter se aclaró la garganta- solo quería saber si usted tendría alguna sugerencia respecto a los patrones de energía disonante que emanan de la tumba de la Sacerdotisa- insistió Gunter.

-y yo le respondo, Su Excelencia, que no tengo la más mínima idea, lo siento mucho- contestó Murata, sonriendo sarcásticamente para sí mismo. En realidad, sabía perfectamente que ese era el último regalo de esperanza que Ulrike brindaba a Shin Makoku y no iba a darle ninguna idea a Gunter- pero si lo desea, podría exhumar el cuerpo y someterlo a algunos de sus experimentos en nombre de la Justicia del Maou- sugirió con altanería.

-por favor- sonrió esta vez Gunter bastante indignado- tocar el sagrado cuerpo de la Sacerdotisa… ¿acaso cree que soy un monstruo?- sin darle tiempo a responder, el hombre de cabello violeta hizo una señal a los guardias mientras salía del lugar.

-aún tiene algo de "dignidad"- susurró Murata acomodándose en su asiento nuevamente, dando una profunda mirada en la pared donde debería haber una ventana al exterior. Con la muerte de Ulrike todo se estaba precipitando pero confiaba en que Wolfram actuaría a la altura de las circunstancias.

* * *

Gwendal salió del despacho del Maou, sus pasos secos y pesados alertaron a los guardias del pasillo. Le temían al General casi tanto como al mismísimo Maou. Aunque no solo había temor al sentir la presencia de Von Voltaire.

-¡reporte!- dijo Gwendal al primer soldado que vio doblando una esquina.

-¡Señor! ¡Sin cambios en el castillo Señor! ¡noticias desde los exteriores Señor! ¡Capturaron a un Rebelde Señor!- gritó el soldado irguiéndose tanto que parecía que en el siguiente instante se le saldría la columna vertebral.

-¡qué puerta soldado! ¡si va a hablar no desperdicie palabras!- repuso el General.

-¡Señor! ¡en la puerta del SUR Señor!- gritó el pobre chico sudando frío.

-descanso, soldado- susurró Gwendal alejándose. El soldado relajó los músculos ligeramente pero no dijo nada, realmente, Von Voltaire era una personaje increíble.

Gwendal caminó pasillo abajo tratando de controlar sus pasos.

-Oh, Gwendal- escuchó aquella voz algo irritante venir del pasillo opuesto- Gwendal ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- llamó Gunter.

-eres tú quien camina lento, parece que olvidas en la situación en la que nos encontramos- contestó Gwendal.

-oh, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó el Consejero- solo quería decirte que tengo una sorpresa para ti, seguro que te facilitará las cosas en el campo de batalla…

La mirada agria del General hizo retroceder unos pasos al Consejero- ¿acaso más de esos extraños experimentos?- repuso Gwendal con el rostro oscuro- ya te dije, no hay ningún honor en pelear con autómatas ni en utilizar bombas que exterminan a tus enemigos sin poder verles el rostro y enfrentarlos en pelea honorable.

-Oh, Gwendal por favor, deja esos cuentos de hadas para otra ocasión- le recriminó Gunter- lo importante aquí es garantizar que la maravillosa obra del Maou se mantenga inquebrantable.

-¿y en nombre de eso te permites todas esas atrocidades?- Gwendal se veía indignado.

-oh, por el Maou, Gwendal, a veces- dijo esto con sorna- me pregunto "de qué lado estás realmente"… debería preguntárselo al Maou.

Las enormes ganas de romperle el cuello a Gunter en esos momentos fueron aplacadas por Gwendal en su efectiva máscara de sobriedad- quizá le gustaría saber lo que hiciste con el cuerpo de Conrad después de que fuera ejecutado.

El rostro de Gunter palideció, su frente se llenó de gotas de sudor al igual que sus manos- vamos, vamos, eso fue una mala experiencia…- trató de defenderse.

-estoy ocupado, cuando tengas algo realmente útil, avísame- dijo Gwendal reanudando su paso.

-oh, por cierto, Gwendal… para poder ver a esos especímenes… tendremos que hacer que los científicos que están abajo suban… ya sabes qué significa eso ¿no?- indicó Gunter.

-tal vez, olvide lo que hiciste con Conrad- le escuchó decir a Gwendal. En cuanto el general desapareció de su vista, el Consejero se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Rápidamente uno de sus diez acompañantes le pasó un pañuelo.

* * *

Izumi abrió los ojos rápidamente pero se dio con la sorpresa de que se encontraba perfectamente inmovilizada, esas raíces que germinaron de la esfera rosada cumplían efectivamente su trabajo.

No había duda de quién había sido la inventora de semejante artilugio- lo haces bien, madre- sonrió a pesar del dolor que le provocó tratar de aflojar el amarre de sus manos. Se encontraba tirada en una especie de caja metálica con pocos resquicios, que más que dar luz, servían para dar aire. Pronto, notó anillos como de metal en todos sus dedos. Magia para anular su poder. Por el vaivén que sentía bajo su cuerpo, notó que estaba siendo transportada y por la forma del vaivén, entendió que estaba en la villa exterior al castillo. Notó un agujero relativamente grande en una de las esquinas de la caja y se arrastró hasta ahí. Acomodó su cabeza de modo que sus ojos pudieran mirar a través. El pequeño paisaje que iba observando no era nada alentador. Casi no veía personas y las que alcanzaba a ver parecían perdidas en algún otro mundo, lejos de Shin Makoku. Los niños estaban sentados en rincones sin atrever a mover un solo dedo. Había más soldados que pobladores en la villa. Volvió a acomodarse en el medio de la caja, necesitaba recobrar energía y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que se estaba recobrando más rápido de lo normal.

En todo caso, aunque las cosas no habían salido como las planeó, el plan inicial seguía su curso casi sin incidentes. Se dio un segundo más para mandar un ruego por el bienestar de Cassandra y Conrad. Después de eso, se fue relajando lentamente hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

-General- Lyon, uno de los Observadores del Sur se acercó rápidamente a Gwendal con un gesto preocupado que no cambió en cuanto los otros Observadores le dieron alcance.

-reporte, Lyon- ordenó Gwendal.

-Señor, capturamos a uno de los rebeldes- empezó Lyon.

-es la Teniente Comandante Izumi… prosiguió el que se llamaba Matías.

-dirás, la Rebelde Izumi- corrigió Gwendal con frialdad.

-¡Sí! ¡Señor! ¡Perdone mi error Señor!- se apresuró a disculparse el chico.

-bien, llévenla al área de interrogatorios…-comenzó a ordenar el pelinegro pero el rostro de los cuatro observadores no parecía estar acorde a su deseo.

-Señor…- titubeó Karev.

-qué sucede- Gwendal sintió que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadía.

-Señor…- agregó Isaías- recibimos órdenes del Maou hace unos minutos, para que la llevemos a las celdas… de protección- los soldados se quedaron pálidos y temerosos.

-¡qué esperan entonces!- ordenó Gwendal- ¿de cuándo acá las órdenes del Maou se dudan?

-¡Sí Señor!- respondieron los soldados para desaparecer corriendo pasillo abajo.

Gwendal suspiró pero al menos se sintió algo aliviado por escuchar el destino de Izumi, aunque debía ver la manera de verla primero… Un sonido bastante irritante, casi tanto como la voz de Gunter, apareció seguido de un chiquillo de no más de quince años, ropa a la moda en la tierra, audífonos y un juego de video en las manos. Sus cabellos negros, su piel tostada y sus ojos negros no hicieron más que deprimir a Gwendal. Era el vivo retrato de él.

-ah, Gwendel, que hay- saludó el muchacho pasando de largo para ser detenido abruptamente por el fuerte agarre del mazoku.

-¡qué te pasa! ¡eso fue rudo!- se quejó el chico.

-¡quién te dijo que podías caminar por el castillo!- le recriminó el mayor.

-hombre, solo estaba "caminando" y ya… no te hagas tanto lio- se quejó el chiquillo.

-David ¿acaso no entiendes lo que sucede aquí?- la voz de Gwendal era intimidante, el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-sí, ya sé otra de esas guerras entre los fenómenos de este mundo, pero no es mi asunto, ya sabes, no me meto en las cosas de mi viejo, así que no te preocupes- contestó David quitándose la mano de Gwendal del hombro y comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad –qué aburrido es venir a este mundo, no tienen electricidad ni nada divertido, ojalá papá vendiera todo este basurero- le escuchó decir al chico.

Apretó con fuerza los puños concentrándose para regresar a los asuntos que realmente eran importantes, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que el Maou había cambiado las leyes instaurando una monarquía hereditaria y que el siguiente rey de Shin Makoku sería ese mocoso que ni podía decir bien su nombre.

-perdóneme, Lord Voltaire- Ana Marie hizo una profunda reverencia ante Gwendal. El hombre pareció resignado- extrañaba a mi hijo y…

-entiendo- cortó Gwendal.

-no se me permite ir a la tierra desde hace tantos años- comenzó al mujer. Era agraciada, de unos treinta años aunque lo probable es que hubiera cumplido ya más de noventa- además, tengo que estar al lado de Yuuri, como él insiste tanto en que soy la reina…

-disculpe, tengo cosas que hacer, su Alteza- se excusó Gwendal, haciendo tripas corazón. Wolfram nunca le perdonaría eso, llamar a una humana Alteza.

-sabe, creo que las cosas se pondrán mejor- alcanzó a decir Ana Marie, sujetando la chaqueta de Gwendal como una niña pequeña- estoy segura que todo estará mejor porque yo también me voy a esforzar.

-con permiso- Gwendal retiró la mano de la dama con cuidado y caminó a toda prisa hasta perderse en un recodo del pasillo.

-todos estamos haciendo lo mejor, a nuestro modo- susurró Gwendal con ahínco.

* * *

Gwendal llegó por fin a la entrada a la sala del trono. Estaba nervioso y no lo iba a ocultar. Le había probado al maou en más de una ocasión, que era leal a él. Pretender que Izumi no le importaba sería sobre actuar. Aún así, sentía que los nervios querían traicionarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en lo importante.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta colocando su mano sobre la fría madera. Contó hasta tres, alzando su rostro orgulloso abrió las puertas de par en par, los soldados y demás elite militar presente le hicieran una reverencia en señal de respeto. Pasó a cada uno de ellos con su típica indiferencia hasta llegar frente al trono. Al lado derecho de este parado y vestido completamente de blanco, se encontraba Gunter. La "Reina", tímidamente se erguía algo más lejos a la izquierda.

Sentado en el trono, en riguroso negro, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el cabello negro largo suelto, el brazo izquierdo reposando sobre el apoyo del trono, y el codo izquierdo del otro lado con la mano haciendo descansar una aburrida cabeza. El Maou balanceaba el pie apoyado en su rodilla izquierda, mirando despreocupadamente a Gwendal.

-Maou Heika- dijo el General inclinándose de rodillas ante su rey.

-Lord Voltaire- habló el Maou lentamente. Dejando que un incómodo silencio se apoderara de la sala- ah, lo siento- dijo bromeando- olvidé preguntar- sonrió más- ¿qué novedades nos trae este hermoso día?

Gwendal levantó la vista hacia el rey- tenemos un prisionero de la zona Sur.

-oh, ya veo- rió Yuuri. Gwendal se tragó la amarga sensación, sabía bien que el maou tenía conocimiento del prisionero- ¿y quién es?

-Izumi- contestó el mazoku.

-hmm interesante- Yuuri se llevó un dedo a la boca y alzó los ojos al techo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante ahí- ¿no te dije que los rebeldes estaban en el Sur y me insististe en que era poco probable dado que esa zona estaba infestada de lobos? ¿eh? ¿Gwendal?- terminó de hablar Yuuri.

-lo siento, fue mi error- se disculpó este.

-ah, está bien, errar es… errar es algo que pasa- afirmó Yuuri- pero, no podemos dejar que esos criminales que llevan asolando el reino se escapen sin castigo ¿no es cierto Gwendal?

-sí, Heika.

-por tanto, debemos tratar de averiguar lo que planean ¿no es cierto Gwendal?

-sí, Heika.

-para averiguar sus planes, lo lógico es interrogar a Izumi ¿no es cierto Gwendal?

-sí, Heika… yo mismo lo ha

-pero- Yuuri interrumpió a Gwendal- creo que un simple interrogatorio no será suficiente, Gwendal- el Maou observó cuidadosamente el gesto de su General pero no pudo deducir nada- creo que Izumi es una mujer que ha tomado sus decisiones y un interrogatorio por parte de su padre no será de ayuda. Si ella es como tú o como Anissina- dijo el pelinegro casi aguantando la risa- entonces sabrá mentirte bien ¿no lo crees?

-Heika…- Gwendal sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Sabía que no podría sacarle nada a Izumi pero podría deducir algo por su actitud y sus respuestas. Lo último que deseaba era que la sometieran…

-por eso pensé que deberíamos someterle a la Gran Maquina de decir la verdad, que inventó Anissina y que Gunter mejoró- dijo Yuuri, agregando de inmediato- ¿no es cierto Gwendal?

El General se quedó de rodillas, trataba de controlarse pero las palabras del Maou eran irritantes, finalmente, tirando todo por la borda, se levantó airado- ¿cree que voy a permitir que sometan a mi hija a algo así?- gritó- ¡no lo permitiré!

Los guardias de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él pero Yuuri los detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano. Los soldados se apartaron temerosos de esa terrible mano hacedora de justicia. Pero en lugar de impartir el juicio del Maou, Yuuri empezó a aplaudir.

-bravo, bravo, Gwendal- dijo- no has hecho más que demostrarme tu lealtad dentro de tu honestidad, bravo- volvió a decir.

-¿Cómo?- el mazoku abrió los ojos de par en par.

-interrogaremos a Izumi de todos modos- indicó Yuuri haciendo una señal a los guardias- tú permanecerás en tus habitaciones hasta el término de este.

-¡no puedo permitir esto!

-está bien, sé que alguien como tú no pensaría en nada menos que en la prisión del Castillo ¿no?- respondió el Maou.

Gwendal no dijo nada, sin permitir que la guardia lo tocara, saludó de nuevo al rey y salió de la sala seguido por los soldados.

-Heika… ¡estuvo maravilloso!- chilló Gunter- pero… ¿cómo sabía que Gwendal lo traicionaría?-preguntó sin que el brillo de adoración desapareciera de sus ojos.

-uh, Gunter, no te adelantes- contestó Yuuri- Gwendal simplemente ha sido honesto, esto no ha sido una traición. De hecho, tengo que pensar en una forma en que él sienta que me demostrará su lealtad.

-¡oh! ¡Heika! ¡usted es genial!- chilló nuevamente Gunter.

* * *

Izumi se despertó para encontrarse en una habitación húmeda y oscura. Sus manos, atadas para adelante, tenían ahora unos guantes de acero. Por los ecos del lugar y la corrosión de la humedad en techo y suelo, dedujo que estaba en los sótanos del castillo.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora al sentir unos pasos acercarse y el sonido de un candado abrirse. Trató de defenderse cuando los guardias la sujetaron de los brazos y la sacaron fuera.

Parecía que esto se estaba saliendo de sus cálculos. Creía conocer a su padre pero al parecer se equivocó -¡no!- se corrigió ella misma, definitivamente conocía a su padre, aunque fueran enemigos estaba segura que trataría de ser él quien interrogara pero, todo dependía de la decisión del Maou y quizá no fue a su favor.

Izumi pensó que lo mejor era morir antes de arruinarlo todo pero las últimas palabras del Jefe vinieron a su memoria.

_-debes decirles que planeamos atacar el castillo cuando te atrapen, así dirigirán toda la atención a los perímetros de la entrada Sur- explicaba Wolfram mientras señalaba el mapa._

_-pero ¿si las cosas no funcionan y sospechan o me sacan la información? Podría ser que siempre no termine interrogada por mi padre- intervino Izumi._

_-en tal caso, ellos descubrirían que planeamos un ataque sincronizado contra los envíos de armas a los Reformatorios- repuso Wolfram._

_-entiendo que antes de dar información debo morir- afirmó Izumi con seriedad- no se preocupe tío, soy una soldado, no le temo a la muerte._

_-Izumi- sonrió el rubio acariciando el cabello de la joven- bajo ninguna circunstancia, se te ocurra morir ¿entiendes? Sin importar que te saquen la información NO MUERAS- los ojos del Jefe resplandecieron de una manera misteriosa- es una orden. _

-no mueras- meditó Izumi mientras era arrastrada hacia una sala enorme en donde había una mesa con cuatro correas a los extremos y varios cables en todas partes- una orden…- sonrió sin estar segura por qué.

Encerrados en celdas cercanas, los científicos del reino, rebelados a principios de la era de dictadura del Maou, observaban impotentes cómo sus inventos se utilizaban para los peores designios. Izumi miró hacia la izquierda y notó a su madre, el cabello ahora corto pero aún rojo, en su cuello un reductor de movilidad, seguramente lo que le impedía salir de los sótanos del castillo.

Anissina sonrió entre su tristeza al ver a Izumi siendo colocada en la máquina. La menor le devolvió una sonrisa más confiada. Anissina cruzó las manos en oración, de su parte estaba el que sus inventos nunca funcionaban del todo como esperaba.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué piensan de este Yuuri? ¿Qué piensan de la posición de Gwendal "realmente"? Jijijjiji.**

**AH! El nuevo capítulo de KKM está peor que nunca! Saralegui le robó una escena a Wolfram que tenía en la novela! !Odio a Saralegui! !Lo odio! Odio que Yuuri se tan bestia, por dios, ¿puede haber alguien más bestia que él en el mundo del anime? Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Nuevamente, gracias a todas por sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Tarara taratatarara**

**Turururur**

**La cancioncita del Ending.**

**!Cuidense todas!**


	5. Chapter 5

El suave pelaje de la bestia se balanceaba rítmicamente durante el trote. Detrás de él, Cassandra y Conrad corrían a cierta distancia, el lobo estaba siendo condescendiente con ellos al no correr al ritmo habitual.

El soldado tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo al tratar de reconocer ese bosque que antaño lo recibiera siempre con los brazos abiertos. Ahora, un silencio falso lo invadía todo. Podía sospecharlo, los animales estaban ocultos por temor a quién sabe qué. El antiguo pacto entre bestias y demonios parecía haberse roto.

La piel oscura de los troncos de los árboles, los pastos amarillentos, la tierra hediendo, se hacían cada vez más recurrentes a medida que avanzaban más y más. Ahora entendía por qué el lobo lo llamaba "el lugar de la pestilencia".

Solo que no podía entender por qué. Bueno, en realidad sabía por qué. Ya antes había estado en una zona de guerra, no había nada que contrajera más los corazones de los guerreros que el hecho de llegar a lo que fuera una villa o un hermoso claro, y encontrarlo arrasado por la violencia. Los pastos fértiles se tornaron infértiles por el uso de armas y fuego. Las raíces de los árboles igual y el hedor que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales era la mezcla del agua empozada y la sangre derramada en la tierra.

Cassandra gruñó para atraer la atención de Conrad, este la miró y vio los ojos de la joven, abiertos y heridos observando hacia adelante. Conrad miró también hacia allá, donde terminaba la fila de altos árboles, era la salida. El lobo estaba sentado esperándolos ahí cuando una bestia de su misma raza pero de pelaje blanco como la nieve apareció de la nada.

Conrad pudo escuchar una risilla salir de la garganta de Cassandra pero decidió no prestarle atención. El lobo blanco se acercó al lobo negro, parecían conversar y luego de unos segundos, la bestia albina desapareció como apareció entre los árboles.

Los dos medio mazokus llegaron por fin hacia el lobo negro. Este movía la cola curioso, olfateando el aire. Cassandra se tapó la boca pero sin importar aquello no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar y se tiró de rodillas a uno de los arbustos. Conrad apretó aún más su mano contra su nariz, pero respirar por la boca le hacía sentir la desagradable sensación de estar tragando ese aire infesto.

Ahí estaban las murallas que protegían a la ciudad capital de Shin Makoku, donde se erigía el orgulloso Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Como rocas o basura, los cuerpos en distintos estados de descomposición se apilaban contra los bordes de las altas murallas. Podía notarse cómo la parte inferior de los muros habían empezado a tomar una coloración rojiza debido a la sangre que succionaban las paredes. Las moscas pululaban por todas partes, volando indiscriminadamente, como niños rodeados de infinitas golosinas.

Cassandra movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, respiró profundo tomando fuerza, se limpió la boca y se levantó de un salto, su rostro tenía un color amarillento y sus ojos brillaban en infinita ira. Conrad entendió que ese escenario atrajo recuerdos a la memoria de la joven. Sintió lástima por esa muchacha, tan hermosa, tan jovial y tan terriblemente honesta como lo fuera alguna vez Wolfram. Se hubiera sentido orgulloso de tener una sobrina como ella, lo sabía. Y deseó que de alguna forma las cosas no se hubieran dado así para que Cassandra e Izumi tuvieran otro futuro, uno mucho más pacífico y justo para ambas.

El lobo parecía haber estado esperando a que ambos se acostumbraran a ese escenario y cuando le pareció que pasó el tiempo justo comenzó a caminar junto a la muralla. Al amparo de la sombra de los árboles, igual que los dos medio mazoku.

Luego de recorrer casi un kilómetro, que brindaba un paisaje similar en todas partes, llegaron hasta una curva. El lobo y ellos dos asomaron sus cabezas de detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol. Miraron hacia una caseta de vigilancia. Donde dos guardias parecían estar más interesados en jugar a los dados que en prestar atención al exterior.

Cassandra le susurró algo al lobo y este pareció estar de acuerdo. –No te muevas- ordenó la joven a Conrad sin darle tiempo a responderle, pues saltó hacia un costado y desapareció trepando un árbol. El lobo por su parte empezó a avanzar hasta el exterior, miró a los cadáveres con desagrado para luego encontrar uno que no parecía tan antiguo. Lo comenzó a halar, provocando que la pila en donde se encontraba se desparramara atrayendo la atención de los dos guardias. Ambos tenían unas máscaras. Conrad supuso que los protegía del ambiente poluto.

-¡Ea!- gritó uno de los soldados como si espantara a un perro roñoso.

-¡idiota! Es un lobo- le advirtió el otro.

-¡Geez! Realmente no se ve la gran cosa- replicó el primero- ¿en serio son tan peligrosos?- sonrió curioso.

-así lo dijo el Capitán- contestó el segundo soldado.

-¡bah! Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde- rió- pero te apuesto a que si matamos a uno de estos y llevamos su cabeza, ¡seríamos ascendidos!

-ascendidos…- meditó el soldado que parecía más cauto.

-anda, anda- azuzó el primero, ambos desaparecieron bajo la pequeña muralla del mirador, para reaparecer con dos rifles que apostaron sobre el borde del muro- es como el tiro al blanco.

-se mueve demasiado- dijo el otro, era difícil darle al animal pues se movía demasiado.

-si lo perdemos no valdrá la pena el pasar todo el tiempo aburriéndonos aquí- se quejó el primer soldado comenzando a quitarse el casco.

-¡Hey! ¡no te lo saques!- gritó el soldado más cauto- ¡sabes que no solo nos protegen de esta peste, sino de ataques de enemigos…

-¡shhh! ¡eres un cobarde!- se rió el soldado ya con el casco libre, rebelándole a Conrad los cabellos castaños de un chico que no pasaría los quince años. El chico tomó su arma y abrió la puerta del puesto de guardia y comenzó a caminar sobre el muro. Finalmente pareció encontrar una zona perfecta y se apostó con el arma.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido, Conrad apenas pudo correr hacia el muro para ver como el cuerpo del chiquillo caía al suelo con el cuello ensangrentado. Parada en la muralla, Cassandra limpiaba la cuchilla que traía y se dirigía al puesto de vigilancia. El otro muchacho salió al ver a un extraño ahí, apuntó su arma temblando de terror. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más, el lobo le cayó por detrás, le mordió la pierna y el chico cayó muralla abajo.

Afortunadamente, los cadáveres amortiguaron la fatal caída. Conrad corrió hacia el soldado pero antes de poder llegar a él, varios lobos empezaron a aparecer del interior del bosque.

-no te metas- le escuchó decir a Cassandra mientras volvía en sus pasos hasta la rama que le sirviera de puente para saltar del árbol a la muralla. –Los lobos prefieren comer presas que han cazado por sí mismas. Ahora mismo están débiles, sabes, son orgullosos, únicamente recurren a los cadáveres de esta zona cuando realmente están famélicos.

-eran solo niños…- Conrad observó el rostro del muchacho que Cassandra asesinara y sintió repulsión. ¿Cómo Cassandra pudo cometer un acto así de atroz?

-¡no te atrevas a mirarme como si me juzgaras!- la repentina bofetada que Cassandra le propinó, tomó a Conrad desprevenido- ¿acaso no vez todos esos cadáveres ahí tirados? ¿Crees que son obra mía o de mi padre? ¿eh?

Conrad se sintió avergonzado. Estaba más preocupado en horrorizarse por el instante que en pensar a profundidad. Aunque, hacerlo realmente implicaba… demasiado para él. ¿Yuuri estaría al tanto de lo que sucedía ahí? Yozak le dijo que no veían al Maou hacia unos veinte años… quizá Yuuri no era el culpable de todo eso…

-esto pasa todo el tiempo- interrumpió Cassandra de nuevo, Conrad la miró sin entender y la joven señaló a los lobos comiendo- que maten a los vigías de las murallas exteriores- explicó la chica- los cambian como si se trataran de cosas desechables. Los ponen jóvenes para que no sea una pérdida real de soldados.

-si es tan fácil entrar- repuso Conrad, pero la rubia no le dio tiempo para terminar.

-ja- rió Cassandra- ¿eres realmente Conrad? Pareces un enclenque al lado de él- agregó- claro que no es fácil entrar. Si no, ¿qué crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que somos sádicos, masoquistas? ¿eh? Penetrar esta zona es sencilla porque el segundo muro es un verdadero infierno… solo hay una forma de entrar…- dijo nerviosa.

-¿cómo?

-el segundo muro está protegido con Magia, magia del Gran Sabio.

-¡no puede ser!- Conrad se sintió confundido al imaginar que Murata estaba del lado de Yuuri.

-Ese idiota, realmente es una molestia- afirmó la joven- no hay forma de penetrar la segunda muralla sin consentimiento del interior del castillo. Además, la cantidad que entra y sale de este perímetro a la villa es reducida. Una vez dentro de la villa, además, hay que pasar por una revisión completa. Por eso, aunque alguien supere la segunda muralla es casi imposible que pueda volver a salir. La única forma de salir del castillo es matando al Gran Sabio, lo cual, debes saber, no es sencillo.

-pero entonces, si nosotros entramos… quedaremos atrapados- Conrad tomó del brazo a la joven-¡no te puedes arriesgar de esa manera! ¡Aún si superamos la segunda muralla…!

-¡no me toques!- Cassandra apartó con violencia la mano del castaño- ¡desde el principio quisiste entrar al castillo! ¿qué esperabas, que padre también te diera la forma de salir?

-las órdenes de Wolfram eran que Izumi me guiara hasta las cercanías del castillo- Conrad sintió que realmente, lo había arruinado todo.

-exacto, no que te metiera, ¿quién sería tan idiota para entrar al castillo? Sería un suicidio- rió la joven.

-pero tú…

-yo soy diferente- se apresuró a decir Cassandra- he estado practicando mucho, yo vine a matar al Maou, no pretendo salir con vida de allá- dijo perdiendo su mirada esmeralda más allá de las murallas.

-Cassandra.

-¡no te preocupes!- sonrió la chica- ¡no importa que te diga mis planes, de hecho todo el mundo los conoce!- esa chica tenía demasiada energía, era difícil adelantársele- en fin, suponiendo que me traiciones debo tener un ojo puesto en ti todo el tiempo hasta que entremos al castillo. ¡Andando!

-¿cómo se supone que entraremos?- preguntó Conrad cruzándose de brazos, mirando con ternura a la muchacha.

-así- señaló la rubia a los cadáveres. De alguna forma, los lobos habían devorado los cuerpos sacándoles los trajes. Claro que estos estaban manchados de sangre- solo los limpiamos un poco por fuera.

-y por dentro- repuso Conrad mirando con cierta repulsión.

-no, por dentro deben seguir oliendo a la sangre de los guardias- se apresuró a decir mientras se colocaba el traje del guardia de menor contextura física- apúrate, apúrate- insistió, temblando ligeramente mientras comenzaba a colocarse el traje- el lobo tuvo problemas para encontrar a dos guardias de contexturas tan dispares y si dejamos que la sangre se seque, tendremos problemas intentando entrar- insistió la chica.

Conrad suspiró, y se acercó a las ropas del otro soldado. Recordando lo que era una verdadera guerra, hizo a un lado todo asco o pudor y empezó a vestirse también.

-solo tenemos una oportunidad- dijo la joven mientras los lobos empezaban a desaparecer- en cinco minutos se dará el siguiente cambio de guardia.

-pareces estar al tanto del movimiento en esta zona- comentó Conrad terminando de treparse sobre la muralla.

-Izumi me lo explicó todo- contestó Cassandra mientras daba una última limpiada a su arma.

-espera, tus ropas están rasgadas cerca a tu hombro- advirtió Conrad.

-está bien-sonrió la joven, será mejor así- dijo mientras se colocaba el casco y los pasos de los guardias de relevo se escuchan subiendo las escaleras- les diremos que fuimos atacados por lobos. Entonces, yo seré llevada a la enfermería, una buena forma de evitar la tercera revisión.

-pero…

-apúrate- prosiguió la chica pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro izquierdo de Conrad y dejándose caer inconsciente en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

Conrad se dio cuenta que esa puerta solo se abría por dentro. No bastaba con matar a los guardias sino había que esperar a que la puerta se abriera para que ellos pudieran penetrar.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó uno de los guardias de relevo.

Conrad no se dio tiempo de dudar- este idiota, pensó que podría cazar a uno de esos lobos- dijo en tono mordaz.

-ufff, cada dos por tres le llegan este tipo de idiotas a las enfermeras- comentó el otro guardia.

-honestamente, no entiendo por qué arriesgar el cuello por esto- comentó Conrad, dándoles su arma a los soldados.

-como sea, llévatelo a la enfermería B- indicó el guardia.

-entendido- asintió Conrad, bajando los empinados escalones de la caseta. Caminó los diez metros que lo separaban de las casetas de guardias. El siguiente "muro" no era realmente tal. Estaba constituido de casetas separadas por un espacio de ocho metros entre una y otra. Pero había un muro invisible que pudo presentir de inmediato entre los espacios vacíos de caseta en caseta. Atravesarlos era indicar que alguien había violado la seguridad del lugar.

Se acercó a la caseta más cercana, donde unas criaturas encadenadas reposaban. Tenían la piel pegajosa aunque era escamosa. Garras en las cuatro extremidades, dos enormes fosas nasales, hileras de dientes amenazantes saliendo de sus fauces. En cuanto sintieron a Conrad y Cassandra acercarse corrieron violentamente. Eran criaturas de un metro y medio, bípedas, con formas humanoides que a Conrad le hacían preguntarse si alguna vez fueron Mazokus o humanos. Las bestias olfatearon a ambos. Pegando sus narices en sus cuerpos de forma incómoda. Ahora, Conrad entendía por qué debieron vestirse con la ropa empapada de sangre de los dos soldados.

Luego de unos minutos las dos bestias fueron retrocediendo, Conrad tomó a Cassandra para asegurarse de no soltarla y atravesó esa caseta de madera negra. En su interior, había un hombre sentado ante una mesa. Y al lado de él una suerte de barras brillantes, una a la izquierda, otra a la derecha, la única forma de pasar hacia la puerta del otro lado era atravesándolas.

El corazón de Conrad latió con fuerza. Dio un paso, otro más y uno último entonces, el color de las barras comenzó titilar. El hombre se levantó de su sitio casi de inmediato, Conrad terminó de pasar el control pero el sujeto se interpuso en la salida.

-alto ahí- ordenó.

Conrad asintió, mientras el hombre iba hacia su mesa y cogía una carpeta. Dio una revisada y sonrió.

-¡se supone que me avisas antes que ambos son medio mazokus!- le gritó.

Conrad se encogió de hombros- ¡lo siento Señor!- atinó a decir. El hombre volvió a sonreír mirando a Cassandra.

-te lo dejo pasar por hoy viendo que tuvieron problemas- dijo volviendo a su sitio. Conrad se quedó parado pero sintió a Cassandra moverse, entendió que no tenía nada más que hablar con ese sujeto y salió del lugar.

* * *

Las correas estaban flojas. Pero Izumi sabía que cualquier intento por escapar sería frustrante. Habían demasiados guardias y unos extras de estos se habían apostado, "casualmente" junto a Anissina.

-Izumi- se escuchó una voz venir de la entrada de ese calabozo.

La joven giró el rostro hacia allá para ver al Maou y el Gran Sabio entrando, rodeados por un séquito de guardias. Izumi no pudo evitar un corto análisis. Eran doce, seis a cada lado. Dos eran humanos totales, uno era un mazoku que no manejaba magia, el resto se dividían entre maestros del fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra.

-Izumi- se acercó el Maou con una sonrisa en el rostro. La joven no respondió- tan callada como tu padre- Yuuri se llevó una mano tras la nuca y empezó reír torpemente- pero eres igual de bonita que tu madre- al decir esto, Yuuri dirigió una mirada hacia Anissina.

Esta simplemente hizo un gesto neutral de saludo con la cabeza. Sentada en una de las sillas, junto a los otros científicos, se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario.

-oh, Anissina, ¡hola!- Yuuri alzó la mano y la agitó en dirección de la pelirroja. Esta no hizo ningún movimiento- en fin, Izumi- continuó el maou- te hemos capturado- suspiró.

-sí- afirmó la joven.

-¿tienes algo qué decirnos? Por ejemplo, ¿qué hacías en la zona de los bosques?- preguntó Yuuri.

-patrullaba- repuso la chica.

-¿solo eso?- preguntó Yuuri, agregando de inmediato- estabas con dos personas más en ese momento, dos personas que no dieron la vida por ti, por lo que deduzco no eran hombres tuyos ni entrenados por él…- el rostro del pelinegro se oscureció ligeramente al decir lo último.

-eran mis hombres, lamentablemente en esta época la mayoría de personas viven el terror, no es raro que prefirieran salvar su cuello antes que el mío. La lealtad es algo que usted exterminó junto con los dragones- dijo Izumi.

-¿disculpa?- Yuuri golpeó la mesa con fuerza- ¿exterminar? ¿yo? Pero Izumi, soy pacifista, yo no "extermino", yo PACIFÍCO.

-la paz se busca para las personas no para un reino vacío- sonrió la joven.

Yuuri arrugó la frente- veo que él te lavó el cerebro… es una lástima, siendo la hija de Gwendal, pero creo que él entenderá. Sabe que esto me dolerá más a mí que a él.

-ya le dije lo que sé- indicó Izumi, algo nerviosa pero lista.

-sabes Izumi, no te creo, me parece que estabas investigando lo que sucedía en los exteriores porque él y sus hombres se han apostado en esos bosques ¿no es cierto?- indicó Yuuri.

-crea lo que desee- dijo Izumi.

-creo en la paz, Izumi- dijo entonces el pelinegro asiendo una seña con su mano para que un par de hombres empezaran a tirar de unas poleas que tensaron las correas en las extremidades de Izumi- y es en nombre de la paz, que me veo obligado a esto.

Una primera descarga atravesó la columna vertebral de la chica, haciendo que un ligero quejido se escapara de su boca cerrada.

Yuuri sonrió, pero no pareció interesado en probar la resistencia de la joven. Acto seguido, Gunter se acercó por detrás del maou con un recipiente transparente que contenía un líquido ámbar.

-Heika, podríamos utilizar la otra sustancia…-empezó Gunter, pero la agria mirado del Maou lo abstuvo de hablar.

-¿qué clase de Rey crees que soy?- repuso seriamente el Maou con la mirada oscura- ¿acaso voy a lavarle el cerebro a la hija de Gwendal? Puede ser una traidora pero no por eso merece algo así. Es mejor sacarle la información de un modo más digno.

Gunter asintió mientras un chillido de "Usted lo sabe todo Heika" salía de su boca. Acto seguido, se acercó a la joven y trató de abrirle la boca. Como respuesta, Izumi casi le arranca los dedos al Sabio.

Yuuri hizo una mueca de alivio- felizmente no fui yo- susurró ordenando a dos de sus hombres sostener la cabeza de la joven y abrirle la boca. Izumi luchó pero finalmente el contenido entró por su garganta. Acto seguido las descargas siguientes fueron más violentas.

-estas descargas- explicó Yuuri- están hechas para estimular los fluidos que acabas de beber. ¿Sientes algo de mareo?

Izumi parpadeó, era tal y como indicaba el maou.

-bueno Izumi, ¿por qué él te envió hasta aquí y dejó que te atrapáramos?

Izumi se mordió la lengua, sentía un incontrolable deseo por hablar- un ataque…al castillo…-murmuró.

-¡genial! ¡tenemos lo que queríamos!- vitoreó Gunter.

-¿en serio, Izumi?

-el Jefe me dijo que rebelara esto…- volvió a decir Izumi, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-uh, interesante ¿por qué?

-porque quiere que la atención se desvíe al pequeño equipo de asalto mientras el resto asalta los cargamentos de armas a los Campos de Concentración…- Izumi se dio un fuerte golpe de cabeza contra la mesa, en un intento por silenciarse.

-entonces, era una trampa desesperada, qué bajo a caído- se quejó Gunter.

-no tendría sentido arriesgar a Izumi por esto…- meditó Yuuri- a menos que… no sea falso ni lo uno ni lo otro, probablemente planean ambas estrategias al mismo tiempo.

-Heika, las tropas apostadas en la zona sur son suficientes para detener a los que planeen la incursión al castillo- explicó Gunter.

-pero no para detener los asaltos, no podemos permitir que esos criminales se armen- explicó Yuuri- deben haberse enterado de la caída de la flota que venía del norte…

-eran nuestra última esperanza…- susurró Izumi recordando cómo las noticias de la quema de esos barcos mermaron la confianza de todos los rebeldes.

-Heika…- Gunter miró seriamente a Yuuri. Pero este parecía tranquilo.

-creo que acabo de encontrar una buena idea para que Gwendal recupere mi fe en él- sonrió alegremente el Maou. Gunter guardó silencio unos segundos para luego dar un saltito de cachorro contento.

-¡usted es el mejor, Heika!- canturreó.

Yuuri resopló apartando con cierta brusquedad al Sabio de encima de él. Luego volvió a mirar a los guardias y les hizo una nueva señal mientras se marchaba del calabozo.

Izumi yacía sobre la mesa adolorida, mareada y doblemente confundida. Algo no estaba bien, ni con el maou ni con su Jefe. Pero de solo pensar en la posibilidad de una doble traición, el deseo de morir la ahogaba. Pero entonces recordaba la orden del Jefe, "no mueras"… trató de buscar algo más en esas palabras para recordar que media hora antes de que tuvieran esa plática con el Jefe, habían recibido las noticias de la destrucción de las flotas del norte.

Los pocos rebeldes del norte que habían, encontraron cascajos de los cinco navíos en la playa hace cerca de una semana. Pero Wolfram no pareció realmente consternado, hizo un comentario sobre el material del barco…y nada más. Claro que los demás recibieron la noticia con oscuridad. Luego pensó que los planes del Jefe era que ella fuera atrapada un día anterior al desembarco pero su misión fue aplazada antes que supieran de la destrucción de la flota.

Algo no andaba bien, Izumi deformó una sonrisilla mordaz con un quejido al sentir que era levantada de la mesa. Por alguna razón, ya no quería morir y aunque no tenía las cosas claras, algo de esperanza tenía.

_-siempre debes darle tres oportun__idades a algo cuando no parezca ir bien a la primera-_ decía el Jefe, esto se aplicaba a tratar de cocinar algo, probar una nueva arma o esperar la llegada de alguien. Siempre en tres. Entonces, ella, esperaría tres días.

* * *

-¡muere maldito!- gritó David destrozando al último enemigo del nivel 23 y dando un alarido de victoria- ¡soy el rey! ¡soy el rey! ¡los maté a todos!- hizo un ridículo baile de victoria, afortunadamente en esa área de celdas no había nadie en esos momentos. Pero un gruñido conocido atrajo su atención a la celda número nueve. Se acercó curioso. La puerta era de metal con apenas una delgada ventanilla en el medio.

-quién anda ahí- Gwendal nunca preguntaba, por lo que David simplemente se irguió algo asustado.

-¡David!- respondió, para luego preguntarse qué diablos hacía ahí el mazoku amargado.

-qué demonios estás haciendo acá, vete a los niveles superiores- ordenó Gwendal.

David arrugó el entrecejo- que amargado eres viejo, ¿vive un poco quieres?- dijo empezando a marcharse cuando el sonido de las botas de los guardias y la voz de Gunter acercándose hicieron que optara por correr a ocultarse en el recodo del fondo del pasillo. Escuchó cómo se corría la cerradura de la puerta.

-buenas noticias, Gwendal, Heika ha decidido perdonarte- habló Gunter entrando a la celda donde el General lo esperaba sentado con la mirada fría y lapidante.

-qué le hicieron- ordenó de inmediato.

-eh… solo algo de elixir- contestó cautamente el otrora Consejero.

-¡"algo de elixir"!- David escuchó el ruido de una espalda ser golpeada contra una puerta. El quejido de Gunter le dio a entender que los puños de Gwendal terminaron sobre sus solapas.

-eee-so no tiene importancia- se apresuró a decir el hombre de pelo violeta- vamos Gwendal, me ahogas- dijo tratando de liberarse, solo, porque los guardias no tenían la menor intensión de poner un dedo sobre Gwendal.

-tú… miserable…

-agradece que no traje a la guardia personal- respondió Gunter, algo más aliviado porque el agarre sobre su cuello mermó- como te decía, el Maou manda llamarte, y es "urgente".

Gwendal se tragó, nuevamente, el deseo de estrangular a Gunter, soltándolo bruscamente, salió de la celda seguido a toda prisa de los guardias y el Sabio.

Una vez que las voces se apagaran, David salió de su escondite. Afortunadamente no lo descubrieron. En cierta forma, odiaba hacerse notar por los demás porque esto implicaba que su padre fuera consciente de su presencia. Y su padre, no era alguien con quien quisiera hacerse notar.

-¿escondiéndose, joven Shibuya?- David abrió los ojos de par en par. Conocía esa voz, era la de su padrino- ¿Murata-san?- preguntó mirando a todas partes, pero en ese pasillo en donde se había ocultado no había nada sino hasta el fondo.

-el mismo que viste y calza, joven Shibuya-dijo la voz.

-pero ¿qué haces aquí? No entiendo… papá dijo que estabas de vacaciones en la tierra…- habló David, avanzando hacia el origen de la voz.

-escucha David, me parece que deberías volver a casa, tú y tu madre, después de todo, no es divertido estar acá ¿o sí?

David sintió como si su padrino le leyera la mente- no, es aburrido, todos tiene caras extrañas, hasta mi padre… y todos me tratan como si fuera especial, no conozco el rostro de nadie aquí porque cuando los veo, o se arrodillan con la cara al suelo o miran hacia este todo el tiempo que me hablan… además, nunca puedo salir fuera del castillo…

-entonces, tú y tu madre deberían irse ¿no?

-sí…pero…- David titubeó, pensativo.

-piénsalo, David- indicó la voz que desapareció detrás de una extraña puerta de madera que David no pudo abrir.

-¡oh! ¡es Shibuya sama!- el chico fue sorprendido por dos soldados que aparecieron en cuanto dobló la esquina del pasillo.

-¡chicos! ¡qué hacen aquí!- preguntó.

-¡señor!, oímos ruidos y pensamos que eran enemigos- dijo uno de los guardias.

-oh, tranquilos chicos, no había nadie- sonrió David.

-afortunadamente- repuso el otro guardia- aunque- agregó- si se hubieran encontrado con usted, sin duda los habría destruido con alguno de sus movimientos poderosos, ¿no es así Shibuya sama?

-¡cierto! ¿Cuántos dice que mató en su última batalla?

Murata escuchaba triste aquella conversación. Hizo lo que pudo pero, seguramente, David y Ana Marie no lograrían salir sanos y salvos, tampoco.

David sonrió vagamente, al menos en ese mundo que su padre reinaba, las personas lo admiraban de una forma increíble. No era como en la tierra, en donde los bribones siempre se aprovechaban de él por ser más fuertes- 350- dijo victorioso.

-¡increíble!- gritaron al unísono ambos guardias.

-¡nunca he matado a nadie! Ni a una sola persona- comentó uno de ellos.

-es fácil- contestó David, caminando con ellos pasillo arriba- cuando aprendes a matar es casi como poner mantequilla al pan de cada día- se vanaglorió mientras con un dedo salvaba el nivel que había pasado del video juegos de pelea que tenía en la consola.

* * *

Gwendal terminó de leer el documento oficial que encontró al entrar al despacho del maou. Una vez hecho esto, lanzó sobre la mesa el papel, se frotó el tabique de la nariz y se levantó para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro.

Así no esperaba que funcionaran las cosas. Había apoyado al maou, sí, durante muchos años. Y cuando dejó de apoyar al maou se convenció así mismo que era por el reino. Pero, ¿por el reino, sería capaz de traicionar lo más valioso que tenía?

-¿y?- el Maou entró seguido de Gunter y su séquito de guardias personales- ¿qué dices, Gwendal?

-la idea de Heika es simplemente brillante- se apuró a decir Gunter- mandaremos dos puestos al sur. Con el 80 de los guardias de todo Shin Makoku. Un 20 vigilará las cercanías a las murallas de la villa, un 50 irán a detener los ataques múltiples a los envíos de armas y el 10 que tú liderarás, se dedicará a buscarlo a él y detenerlo. Todos los hombres estarán bajo tu cargo, tu palabra será la del maou…

-cuánto tiempo tengo para prepararlo todo- indicó el General.

-lo necesito para mañana- sonrió Yuuri.

-entendido, saldremos al amanecer- dijo secamente el General, haciendo una reverencia al maou. Pero antes de irse, volvió a hablar- dejar una vigilancia tan pobre en la zona norte es irresponsable.

-oh, no es irresponsable- repuso Yuuri colocando un confiado brazo en el hombro de Gunter- me dijo que no pareces interesado en utilizar sus inventos… por lo que pensé que tenías razón. No podemos mandarte armas mortales que solo obedecen ciegamente tus órdenes a ayudarte en una batalla desigual contra él… por lo que utilizaremos los inventos de Gunter para reforzar la zona norte.

Gwendal respondió con una ácida mirada contra el Sabio. Volvió a hacer una reverencia al maou y salió de la habitación.

Gunter cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Yuuri tomó asiento frente al viejo escritorio de siempre. Aquella habitación era ahora vacía y solitaria.

-Heika, ¿no sería mejor insistir en que se llevara algunos de los nuevos soldados?- comentó Gunter- aún cuando Gwendal liderará a todos esos hombres, si es rodeado por el séquito de él en los bosques… simplemente…

-oh, ambos son fuertes- interrumpió Yuuri.

-pero, Heika, podrían…

-mejor si se matan entre ellos, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Gunter le dirigió una larga mirada al Maou. Como tratando de entenderlo pero, hace tiempo había tomado una decisión. El corazón siempre tiene razones que la razón no escucha y él, había decidido seguir de corazón al maou- oh, Heika, usted es tan inteligente- dijo.

* * *

**Fíjense que es tal mi coraje que ni he buscado el raw del nuevo capítulo de Kyo Kara Maou. Lo más raro es que el director de esta tercera temporada NO ES MALO, de hecho tiene en su haber un anime mu canijo y genial llamado Windy Tales, y Temari Matsumoto, pues es una dibujante de Yaoi!! En fin, ¿habrá alguna sorpresa en los últimos capítulos de la serie? Porque pensar en un episodio dedicado a Wolfram ya es difícil a estas alturas de la trama. O quizá la sorpresa sea "pero que sorpresa de anime tan mugriento". La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ayuda un poco consumir algo de bashing para pasar el tiempo.**

**Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y la escena "robada" hace alusión a un sacrificio que hace Wolfram por Yuuri en las novelas, según QUIENES SI han leído las novelas, una de las escenas más conmovedoras de Yuuram Wolfyuu. **

**Besos a todas, coman sano, hagan ejercicios no coman cosas pesadas durante la noche.**


	6. Chapter 6

Conrad y Cassandra caminaron hasta la enfermería, el soldado parecía haberse tomado a pecho la necesidad de llegar hasta ahí pero repentinamente, y cuando nadie parecía prestarles atención, la rubia hizo un rudo movimiento que terminó con ambos en el fondo de un pequeño callejón.

Cayeron pesadamente, Conrad al suelo y la muchacha sobre él. Al sentir los brazos de su tío alrededor de su cuerpo su rostro se contrajo sonrojado, ya se estaba preparando para dar un buen grito cuando, Conrad le cubrió la boca con fuerza y la atrajo detrás de unas cajas. La rubia se quitó la mano del castaño pero, no era tonta, sabía que no lo había hecho sin razón alguna y siguiendo la mirada del soldado hacia fuera del callejón observó el inusual movimiento que se empezaba a dar.

Los soldados de los turnos siguientes y los que habían sido seleccionados como vigías de esa área del castillo marchaban hacia el área de formación. Ambos se acercaron hasta el borde de la pared y echaron un vistazo afuera, después de media hora de ver pasar soldados. Como Cassandra había predicho, eran solo niños, y al parecer destinaban como carne de lobo a los que parecían menos dados a la batalla. Claro que estos no lo sabían realmente y el ánimo entre las tropas rezumaba excitación. Parecían emocionados, pero a Conrad no le gustaba ese tipo de emoción, la conocía bien. La recordaba en el jovencísimo Wolfram cuando se preparó para ir a la guerra por primera vez. Muchos años antes que Yuuri apareciera como nuevo Maou.

Él mismo había tenido ese rostro antes. La fantasía de la guerra idealizada por los cuentos de guerreros y caballeros, contrastaba brutalmente con la realidad de una guerra que devolvía niños convertidos en hombres rotos. Miró ligeramente a su lado, sin mover su rostro, la mirada de Cassandra era igual a la de Wolfram y a la de él mismo pero, a diferencia de los dos hermanos (mejor dicho tres, pues Gwendal había pasado lo mismo), la joven no había tenido el apoyo de otros como ella para ayudarla a seguir viviendo a pesar de todo el horror que había visto. Rememoró el rostro de Izumi, ella parecía más preparada. Sabía que Gwendal había tenido que ver en esto pero, de nuevo, se encontró deseando un mundo en donde ambas muchachas podrían vivir sin haber pasado por esas dolorosas experiencias.

-esos niños-habló Cassandra, con los ojos sintiendo casi lástima al observarlos- no sé lo que realmente sucede aquí pero todos tienen la expresión de ganado siendo enviado al matadero.

-no parece una revisión de tropas normal… ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta de nosotros?- Conrad pensó en voz alta más que preguntar.

-no lo sé pero, tenemos que meternos al Castillo aún y hay un buen viaje de la villa hasta los alrededores del Pacto de Sangre…- respondió la rubia tratando de calcular si finalmente ya habían llegado todos los soldados o no.

-debemos cambiarnos de ropa, atraeremos la atención si vamos por la ciudad vestidos de soldados…

La risilla de Cassandra interrumpió a Conrad- ¿en qué piedra has estado viviendo?- comentó la chica, mirándola con curiosidad, sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, rememorándole la niñez de su inocente hermano menor- en fin, casi no hay habitantes en la ciudad, como deberías recordar, y los pocos que hay, visten trajes "especiales"- la chica hizo una mueca- así que en parte tienes razón, debemos encontrar los trajes de los ciudadanos, pero sobre todo no ser vistos en los exteriores, casi ningún habitante sale de casa después de las horas indicadas.

La violenta imagen de los cuerpos apilados en las murallas cerca al bosque atravesó los ojos de Conrad- entonces, esa gente…

-son prisioneros traídos de los campos de muerte de las otras ciudad del Reino, cuando se tiene sospecha de que alguno tiene relación con los rebeldes, se lo lleva al Castillo del Pacto, como te darás cuenta, la paranoia en ese lugar a aumentado al punto de encontrar sospechoso a al menos cuatro personas diarias- la joven hizo una pausa- pero no todos son sospechosos, otra gran cantidad son ajusticiados por cometer delitos contra la PAZ del Maou.

Conrad agitó la cabeza en negación- eso no puede ser…

-idiota- susurró la chica- ¿acaso no has sido tú mismo víctima de ese monstruo? Mi madre lo fue, la familia de mi padre, las familias de todas las personas que ahora lo siguen, incluso Izumi… ¿sabes por qué tiene ese nombre? Pertenecía a una mujer de la tierra, enviada por el Maou de la Tierra, fue mandada ejecutar por el Maou de Shin Makoku cuando se descubrió que estaba ayudando a los rebeldes. Claro que, esa no es la versión oficial que se maneja en El Castillo. Oficialmente se cree que los rebeldes la mataron…

El soldado cerró los ojos, realmente, necesitaba ver a Yuuri con urgencia. Comprobar que su pequeño ahijado, aquel a quien le entregara el alma de su preciada Julia, no fuera el monstruo que había convertido su mundo en un infierno. De hecho, estaba convenciéndose así mismo que no era así. Tenía que ser alguien más. Lo habían dicho Wolfram y Yozak, Yuuri no había sido visto en más de veinte años. Quizá estaba atrapado o algo por el estilo…

-apúrate- le dijo la chica, señalándole que era la oportunidad de escabullirse. Ambos aprovecharon las sombras del atardecer, Conrad no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, y pensar que era una pésima estrategia tener tan pocos guardias colocados en un punto así del castillo.

* * *

Gwendal miró hacia el exterior por la ventana de su oficina. Observó a un guardia corriendo por los jardines en esplendor. Sonrió ácidamente, era lo único que florecía en ese lugar. Y solo por obra de su madre. Pronto, las pisadas apresuradas de un soldado se escucharon hacer eco por el pasillo para detenerse ante su puerta seguido de un respetuoso toque de puerta.

-Adelante- ordenó y sin hacerle esperar, el soldado abrió la puerta y dios tres pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

-¡General! ¡Todos los guardias del sector Sur están preparados!- exclamó el guardia, irguiéndose totalmente.

-Bien- Gwendal se levantó con solemnidad, caminó hasta superar por dos pasos a su soldado y salió por la puerta seguido de este en dirección a las caballerizas.

Ahí, los animales los esperaban preparados. Gwendal y tres soldados atravesaron los resplandecientes jardines del Castillo del Pacto, los cuales eran motivo de gran admiración por todo el mundo. Luego de media hora de rápido recorrido llegaron hasta la salida. El camino de tierra parecía haberse esforzado en estar más seco ese año. Lo que hacía que el recuerdo de los jardines se tornara entrañable.

Viajaron lentamente tomándose cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta avistar la villa. Mientras tanto, Gwendal pensaba a cada paso de su caballo en el por qué de todas estas cosas. Lo sabía en realidad. Tenía una responsabilidad por su reino, pero en un momento esa responsabilidad se transformó…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al entrar en la ciudad. Su corazón se retorció y no sabía si era de furia o de desesperación. Y la responsabilidad se transformó en culpa y la culpa arrastró a su esposa y a su hija a un mundo desolado. Gwendal aún podía sentir como la opulencia de los jardines que dejaron atrás hace poco más de una hora le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. Ahora entendía el semblante de su madre mientras ella y sus sirvientas cuidaban de ese jardín. No eran flores para darle vida al Castillo del Maou, eran flores para adornar la lápida del cementerio Shin Makoku.

* * *

Dejaron la zona de barracas amparados por el cielo rojizo del atardecer. Moviéndose de un lado para otro nerviosos tanto por ser descubiertos como de la ausencia, al parecer inusual por la paranoia de Cassandra, de guardias cuidando la entrada de las primeras casas de los perímetros de la ciudad.

Dieron un recorrido por las primeras diez casas hasta que encontraron una donde había ropa tendida. Tomaron lo que encontraron a su paso y corrieron hacia un granero. Al entrar Conrad percibió el abandono en el que se encontraba el lugar. No había caballos y todo indicaba que hace mucho, demasiado, tiempo que no se almacenaban víveres ni artículos de primera necesidad. Le extrañó aquello, Gwendal siempre se había preocupado por detalles así. Ya sea para que hubiera opulencia en los buenos momentos o se pudiera depender de lo guardado en los graneros. Esa era una costumbre que Gwendal había inculcado en los habitantes de Shin Makoku debido a la posibilidad de guerras.

Y Conrad sabía que el patrón se repetiría en el resto de la ciudad. No estaba seguro si agradecer que las sombras de la noche le ocultaran el rostro nítido de ese lugar por el que tanto se sacrificaran muchos en Shin Makoku. En parte agradecía no ver la realidad, en parte deseaba saber el verdadero daño.

-aquí tienes- Cassandra le extendió unas ropas grises al soldado. Este les dio un rápido vistazo con desaprobación mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de mirar a otro lado pues la rubia se estaba quitando la ropa sin mucho pudor.

-estoy de espalda, tampoco es para tanto- comentó la medio mazoku.

Conrad decidió colocarse esas ropas. Consistentes en una camisa gris, pantalones también grises y una chaqueta, que para variar, hacía juego con el resto del color. Se giró un poco para encontrarse a Cassandra cruzada de brazos y observándolo.

-¿las ropas son las mismas para hombres y mujeres?- preguntó Conrad.

La chica se sonrojó y le gritó- ¡elegí ropa de hombre idiota!- acto seguido apretó más su brazos contra su pecho sumamente avergonzada, con una venilla saltando en su frente.

Entonces Conrad reparó en un pequeño detalle, en el cual no sabía fijado antes, sonrió tiernamente ante el complejo de su sobrina.

-¡¿qué hay si tengo poco pecho?!- se quejó la chica comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta-¡no lo necesito igual!

-tranquila, tranquila- le calmó Conrad cuando el sonido de un grupo de jinetes los alertó.

-¡General! ¡Todos están preparados!- Conrad y Cassandra pudieron ver a un pequeño soldado viniendo de la zona sur, parándose firmemente ante los cuatro caballos.

-¡bien soldado! ¡vuelva a su sitio!- ordenó esa penetrante voz que Conrad reconoció de inmediato.

-¿está todo conforme, Señor?- preguntó uno de los jinetes.

-¿acaso no ordené que los guardias de esta zona fueran personal con más experiencia?- dijo Gwendal. Por el tono, Conrad podía adivinar que tenía ya dos dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz.

-Señor… el Maou ordenó…

-¡maldita sea!- maldijo el General, haciendo que los tres caballos donde estaban sus soldados se tensaran levemente- ¡qué gana mandando de carne de cañón a los mazokus más jóvenes! ¡a este paso….

-¿a este paso qué? "General"- esa nueva voz no le agradó para nada, Conrad escuchó un sonido de repulsión proveniente de Cassandra.

-Goring el "carnicero"- susurró Cassandra palideciendo, indicándole con esto a Conrad que no se movieran ni hicieran ningún ruido. El soldado se limitó a grabarse en la memoria a ese alto mazoku cuyo apellido recordaba muy vagamente de entre una familia mazoku de bajo rango pero siempre metida en la milicia. Llamados también "los perros rastreros de los Bielefeld" por mostrarse perturbadoramente incondicionales ante esta familia. Según malas lenguas, la ambición de los Goring era obtener títulos nobiliarios a como dé lugar. Pero este Goring, alto, delgado, rubio y de mirada arrogante, no parecía haber heredado la sumisión de sus antepasados.

-reporte- dijo fríamente Gwendal- Co-man-dan-te- agregó el mazoku con seriedad.

A Goring, esto no pareció agradarle- General, el grupo está preparado, esperando su revista, todos están emocionados pues anticipan sus palabras- sonrió el Comandante.

-pues lamento destruir sus fantasías- repuso Gwendal asombrando al resto- es una estupidez mandar a la muerte a estos niños.

-¡soldados!- corrigió Goring- orgullosos de morir en nombre del Maou.

-debes estar bromeando- se burló Gwendal- si quieres alimentar tu enfermiza patología- el tono del hijo mayor de la anterior maou era indignado- pues mátalos tú mismo. Pero yo no permitiré, primero, muertes innecesarias, y segundo, soldados ineficientes. Mucho hay en juego en este momento, no solo se trata de jugar a los soldados. Espero, Comandante, que recuerde que aquí no se trata de rifar títulos nobiliarios.

-¡qué pretende decir con eso!- Goring pareció perder el control ante las palabras de su superior.

-digo que con debilidades como esta- contestó Gwendal mirando a Goring- es más que probable que no salgamos con vida de esa guerra.

-ciertamente- el Comandante sonrió confiado- usted morirá como un héroe.

-¡por favor! ¡mida sus palabras ante el General!- dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡pues tú solo eres un soldado! ¡mide tus palabras ante el Comandante!- dijo otro soldado.

-pelear entre nosotros no ayudará- intervino el tercer soldado- General, será mejor que lo lleve ahora a pasar revista, el resto del contingente ya está siendo movilizado.

-Wallenberg- interrumpió Gwendal al último soldado- en marcha. El resto del grupo cayó en silencio, los caballos reanudaron el trote rápidamente. Cuatro caballos salieron a galope, amparados ya por la oscuridad. Pero uno se quedó parado, el rostro de Gwendal se clavó en el granero. Conrad sintió que su propia mirada se encontraba con la de su hermano mayor. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Cassandra se agitó- algo le hicieron- susurró- si están preparando a los soldados de las otras áreas hacia el Sur es que… se preparan para enfrentar a mi padre… "demasiado bien".

-si es así, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir y advertirle…

-no- intervino la chica- no tiene caso, no podemos salir de nuevo, seríamos sentidos por la barrera del Sabio…y sabes cuál es la única forma de eliminar esa barrera- repuso Cassandra- por otro lado, será mejor liberar a Izumi. No sabemos lo que le estén por hacer… o ya le hayan hecho.

Su rostro era serio, concentrado. Conrad dudaba que esos fueran los únicos planes de Cassandra dentro del castillo pero, había algo de lógica en suponer que salir de ahí no sería tan fácil. Dos contra un ejército de niños era fácil de llevar pero dos contra Gwendal y ese tal Goring, hacían repensar a Conrad las posibilidades de escapar de Shin Makoku.

* * *

Izumi despertó abruptamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre una cama suave. Miró la habitación, grande y elegante pero, ninguna ventana. Señal de que seguía en los calabozos.

-Izumi- la muchacha se giró hacia la puerta, abierta por fuera por dos soldados que, haciendo una reverencia, dejaron entrar a Anissina.

-¡mamá!- la joven no pudo evitar soltar un melodioso grito de niña pequeña. Pero de inmediato se recompuso. Anissina no ocultó su risa divertida. Era como ver a un Gwendal en versión femenina.

-mi pequeña Izumi- susurró la científico sentándose en la cama y abrazando a la otra pelirroja.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, madre- suspiró la chica sin soltar del agarre a la mujer mayor.

-tantos años- sonrió Anissina- me alegra ver que estás sana y salvo.

-el Jefe cuidó bien de mí-sonrió ella.

-y tú del pequeño Lord…- la pelirroja se mordió la lengua, recordando que hace años que nadie llamaba así a Wolfram- pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Acaso, esos malditos- su rostro se contrajo, rebelando algunas arrugas ganadas por los años.

-madre- sonrió Izumi mirando a todos lados. La científico pareció entender.

-no nos pueden escuchar, aunque crean que lo hacen-sonrió la mujer.

-madre- dijo más tranquila la soldado- vine a rescatarte, madre.

Anissina no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a su hija- eres muy valiente Izumi.

La joven asintió contenta- pero, no es solo a eso a que vine, madre, vine cumpliendo órdenes del Jefe… pero al parecer…

-lo sé- intervino Anissina, mirando hacia la puerta- al parecer no estaba en tus planes que te sometieran a ese tipo de interrogatorio.

-debí saberlo, después de todo, tienen a una de las científicos más inteligentes del mundo- trató de sonreír animada.

-todo va a estar bien, Izumi- Anissina se levantó confiadamente, las manos en la cintura y la mirada desafiante.

-pero madre…

Antes que Izumi pudiera decir algo más, Anissina volvió a interrumpirle, guiñándole un ojo- cariño, ya que hemos estado separadas por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no te tomas unos días para pasarla conmigo? Sea lo que tengas planeado podemos pasar TRES días juntas ¿no crees?- la científico miró hacia una esquina de la pared. Izumi se dio cuenta que eran conductos de ventilación. Una buena forma de salir de ahí. Asintió creyendo entender a su madre.

Los soldados abrieron la puerta, e Izumi entendió que no fue Anissina quien decidiera verla a ella, sino que le dieron "permiso" del exterior para ello.

Se despidieron agitando las manos. Pero una vez sola de nuevo en la habitación, Izumi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su madre sabía de los tres días pero ¿cómo? ¿Puede que hubiera sido interrogada de nuevo? Aún así, su madre no era una traidora ¿o sí?

Anissina abandonó el área de habitaciones de los científicos. Esa zona era elegante y animada. Pero, no hacía más que confirmar a los científicos la idea de que se encontraban en una cárcel de oro. Doblando el segundo recodo, la pelirroja llegó hasta una puerta de gruesos barrotes de metal. Dos soldados esperaban afuera.

Les lanzó una mirada, pero los soldados no se movieron- regreso al trabajo- dijo- pero los hombres tampoco respondieron. Estaban inmóviles ante ella. Decidió acercarse un poco más del límite permitido y en respuesta los soldados le apuntaron.

-¡alto!- ordenó una voz desde fuera. El sonido rengo al caminar le rebeló a Anissina de quién se trataba.

-Mengele- bufó molesta. Odiaba a ese hombre alto y de cabello rojizo con pecas en su rostro albino.

-Anissina- sonrió el hombre- ¡abrir puertas!- ordenó y los dos soldados obedecieron con demasiada eficiencia. Anissina atravesó la puerta mirando con curiosidad a los guardias- querida- volvió a hablar Mengele- ¿te estarás preguntando…?

-¿cómo hiciste para poner en marcha MIS inventos?- completó la pelirroja mirando con desagrado a los guardias. Obviamente, Mengele tenía a mano cada copia de los experimentos que ella realizaba.

-nuestros inventos, querrás decir- corrigió el sonriente pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a uno de los guardias y les sacaba los cascos- no ganarían un concurso de belleza- dijo mientras rebelaba el rostro aún sin piel de una de las criaturas- pero son más obedientes que un par de perros falderos.

-utilizaste cadáveres para esto ¿no es así?- le espetó Anissina.

-"cadáveres" es insultarlos- indicó Mengele- son patriotas que se ofrecieron para llevar a su fin uno de los tantos sueños de nuestro amado Maou.

-mezclando ciencia y magia- Anissina colocó uno de sus puños contra su cintura mirando despectivamente a Mengele.

-para alguien que fue famosa por su "competencia" investigativa- sonrió- tu rechazo a algo que antes alimentaste entusiastamente, no me convence.

-tengo buen gusto, después de todo- le contestó la mujer.

-en todo caso, no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, querida, las maquinarias se han puesto a funcionar desde hace media hora.

-ahora entiendo, no te interesaba tanto un reencuentro madre-hija como sí el alejarme tiempo suficiente ¿no?- reclamó.

-armaremos perfectamente…

-Gwendal no aceptará manejar un ejército tan deshonroso- interrumpió Anissina.

-oh, perfecto, porque no planeamos armar a tu marido con armas letales- sonrió Mengele- irán a cuidar las puertas del norte. Siendo sujetos de prueba, es mejor no confiarles responsabilidades reales, como proteger la vida del General y segunda influencia en Shin Makoku.

-Mengele… - los dientes de Anissina rechinaron.

-querida, tranquila, no estamos poniendo el bienestar de Shin Makoku en manos de estos muertos vivientes, que era tu mayor temor ¿no?

-¿me necesitas para algo más?- replicó la mujer con el rostro frío.

-oh, no es necesario- contestó el pelirrojo- ya has ayudado suficiente- dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos y los dos guardias sujetaron a la científico hasta colocarla nuevamente tras las rejas- por favor, tómate esas vacaciones madre e hija. No hay nada que me hará más feliz.

-sin mi ayuda no podrán con todo esto- amenazó Anissina- ni tú ni Gunter.

El rostro de Mengele se tornó agrio- te sobreestimas demasiado, mujer- le contestó- dudas de la mano derecha del Maou y del Jefe de Científicos… me pregunto ¿cuál es tu posición en todo esto?

-nunca estuve a favor de Yuuri- contestó la pelirroja tocando el limitador de poder que tenía colocado.

-a favor, en contra…- rió el hombre- las mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?- riendo y con las manos en los bolsillos de su larga bata blanca, Mengele se alejó confiadamente.

Anissina apretó con fuerza los barrotes entre sus manos, ocultando una oscura sonrisa entre las sombras.

-Gwendal me entiende, eso es suficiente- pensó para sí misma.

* * *

Ana Marie comenzó a cepillar su cabello con mucho cuidado pero no pudo evitar notar que el efecto del tinte comenzara a desaparecer en las raíces. Frustrada, arrojó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

-es una lástima que decolores ese lindo cabello azabache- Cheri entró acompañada por Lasagna y Sangria.

-oh, pensé que me encontraba sola- la mujer trató de sonreír, en vano.

Cheri hizo una señal a las dos sirvientas para que se retiraran. Y acercándose a la muchacha sentada colocó sus manos sobre los tensos hombros.

-tienes un hermoso cabello y unos bellos pares de ojos negros- repitió Cheri a la sollozante mujer.

-lo sé, pero solo quería agradarle más a Yuuri- contestó Ana Marie.

-escúcheme bien, Su Alteza- dijo seriamente la ex Maou- ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer para complacerlo.

-pero…

-o terminarás convirtiéndote en alguien que no eres- terminó de hablar Cecile. Los largos cabellos, ahora dorados, de Ana Marie cubrieron la parte delantera del rostro de la actual Reina. Metió sus manos entre los mechones para retirar un par de lentillas.

-bueno, los contactos me irritan los ojos, y son tan pocas las veces que él me ve que no se dará cuento si los tengo negros o verdes- trató de bromear.

-ese es el ánimo que quería ver- rió Cheri.

-sabe… estaba pensando en regresar a la tierra…- empezó Ana Marie.

-¿estás consciente, de que aún allá, ha pasado demasiado tiempo?- el rostro de la ex maou era triste- sabes, mi segundo esposo, Dan Hiri…

La expresión de la reina era incrédula, agitó la cabeza en negación- tuve a mi hijo hace quince años, no creo estar tan…

-te han estado manteniendo con un régimen especial- explicó Cecile, quería hacerlo con tacto pero tal parecía que no sería posible.

-mi cabello está algo seco ¿no le parece? ¿Podría prestarme alguna de sus cremas?- Ana Marie empezó a cambiar la conversación.

Cecile acarició la opaca y larga caballera cobriza de la reina. Sintiendo lástima por ella- está bien, iré a buscarlas, ya vengo- terminó por sonreír saliendo de la habitación mientras Lasagna y Sangria entraban.

-Señora, ¿qué desea que preparemos para el almuerzo mañana?- preguntó Sangria.

-lo de siempre-contestó Ana Marie, sonriendo por el espejo a las dos criadas- el platillo especial será para la cena de mañana- indicó.

* * *

Conrad y Cassandra sentían sus corazones latir a mil por hora. A pesar de la oscuridad en la ciudad, era evidente que toda la zona estaba plagada de soldados antes que de ciudadanos.

-esto es lo normal- se quejó la rubia mientras ambos se ocultaban entre las sombras- lo anormal es que estén trayendo a los contingentes norte y este también- susurró en desconfianza.

-es como si se prepararan para una gran guerra en el sur- repuso Conrad- pero no creo que Wolfram tenga tantos hombres para poder con todos ellos.

-¡claro que no los tiene!- Cassandra estaba molesta- maldita sea, ahora, con mayor razón debo matar al Maou…

Conrad se limitó a lanzarle una mirada a la joven. Finalmente, el escuadrón de turno terminó de pasar y ellos se escabulleron nuevamente. Por el cielo podían deducir que pronto serían las diez u once de la noche. Habían permanecido ocultos bastante tiempo, sorteando a las tropas que iban apareciendo.

-por la prisa, es como si no estuvieran preocupados realmente de la organización-analizó Conrad.

-tenemos que salir de la ciudad e ir hacia el Castillo- indicó la joven- si los soldados de la zona norte se están dirigiendo hacia acá significa que las costas están libres.

-pero, nunca hubo ciudad hacia los acantilados- rememoró Conrad.

-que mala memoria- se quejó la chica- con la destrucción de Caloria el mundo cambió. Ahora, el castillo está rodeado por la ciudad capital, lo que antes eran acantilados son ahora zonas portuarias. En cierto sentido no hay ciudad al norte pero sí un intenso movimiento comercial al noreste por lo que la protección se concentra ahí. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas que mi padre había contactado con humanos rebeldes de más allá del mar. La flota venía desde el norte pero antes de acercarse demasiado a la zona de Shin Makoku tenía que desviarse al oeste para desembarcar y dirigirse al sur. Sin embargo, el maou se enteró de su presencia y los exterminó.

-¿rebeldes de más allá del mar?- repitió Conrad.

-la influencia del maou a superado Shin Makoku, otros reinos le temen otros tantos trataron de combatirlo pero perecieron, como Caloria. A la mayoría les ha quedado acatar los deseos de este innoble rey- Cassandra y Conrad se detuvieron al notar una pequeña sombra deambulando. La rubia de inmediato tomó la daga que tenía guardada a la cintura.

-espera- interrumpió Conrad, el patrón de esa figura era indecisa y tímida-quizá es solo un perro hambriento.

-aquí no se permiten perros- corrigió la rubia preparando su cuerpo para atacar en el momento que fuera necesario.

-esperan- le insistió Conrad, no le gustaba esa natural disposición en Cassandra para matar primero y preguntar después.

-¡quién anda ahí!- la voz de un grupo de soldados interrumpió la pelea que la irascible sobrina de Conrad iba a iniciar con su tío.

La sombra se alzó en todo lo que el metro que medía le permitió, rebelando a un simple niño asustado cuando las linternas de los soldados le apuntaron.

-¡un rebelde!- gritaron los guardias. El niño parecía tener cosas en la mano, basura según Conrad, alimento según el entendimiento de Cassandra. En cuando las luces dieron en los ojos asustados del pequeño, este soltó lo que cargaba y retrocedió trastabillando.

-¡alto ahí!- gritó otro de los soldados. Pero el niño no hizo caso, parándose como pudo trató de correr pero cayó casi de inmediato al suelo después de recibir una fuerte patada de uno de los hombres.

-¡está prohibido salir de las casas!

-¡la justicia del maou es idéntica para todos!

Conrad no lo pudo soportar. Había visto demasiados abusos durante su vida. Había sacrificado mucho de su propia existencia para forjar un mundo donde los niños no fueran confundidos con animales ni tratados peor que criminales. Definitivamente, Yuuri no podía estar detrás de todo eso.

-¡espera!- Cassandra trató de detenerlo pero Conrad se abalanzó contra el grupo de hombres en menos de un segundo-¡idiota!- le gritó la rubia saliendo de su escondite y recogiendo al niño.

-¡no puedo permitir algo así!- le respondió un Conrad irreconocible, dominado por la furia- ¿tienes idea de todo lo que sacrifiqué para que Shin Makoku cambiara?

Por el sonido que se acercaba por la derecha, Cassandra dedujo que más de treinta hombres se acercaban hacia el lugar alertados por el escándalo.

-¡vámonos!- le dijo a Conrad pero este negó con la cabeza- imbécil, si te atrapan nunca saldrás con vida, o saldrás peor que antes- levantando al niño inconsciente en brazos, se quedó observando a su tío.

-necesito ver a ese tal maou- dijo Conrad.

-¿qué harás?- la joven recordó entonces sus sospechas contra ese hombre- entonces, siempre fuiste un traidor…

-te repito, no soy ningún traidor- corrigió el soldado castaño- necesito verme, cara a cara con el maou. Estoy seguro que no es Yuuri, imposible.

-y ¿qué harás cuando lo veas?- se burló la rubia.

-lo enfrentaré- contestó Conrad.

-y qué si el maou resultar ser ese tal Yuuri- agregó Cassandra agriamente.

-imposible- Conrad negó con la cabeza tomando una de las espadas de los soldados caídos- estoy seguro que ese maou no es Yuuri-miró hacia la zona de donde provenía el sonido del ejército acercándose- Cassandra, querías enfrentar al maou, podemos…

-no- contestó seriamente la chica- si eres un traidor ir contigo sería suicidarme antes de llegar a mi cometido- aseveró- pero, aún si no eres un traidor, no puedo confiar en ti. Tanto porque vives en una estúpida negación que pensé ya habías superado… aunque pudieron lavarte el cerebro cuando te capturaron… como porque no sé cómo reacciones cuando veas la realidad, podrías elegir traicionarme a mí y no a él, como lo hiciste antes.

-Cassandra…- Conrad suspiró. Entendía las razones de la muchacha. Pero, él estaba casi, no, completamente seguro, de que el maou de ese momento no era Yuuri. Todo indicaba que ese tipo de crueldad era propio de Sousho. En ese caso, de comprobar que el maou era Yuuri, quizá sí traicionaría a Cassandra, porque no le permitiría matar a Yuuri, él lo liberaría.

-de todos modos, creo que se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa si te encuentran de nuevo, según tengo entendido fue el mismo maou quien ordenó tu muerte así que verte con vida… será una sorpresa. Pero si te atrapan conmigo, tu suerte puede cambiar para mal- Cassandra empezó a retroceder entre las sombras- como la hija de mi padre, debes saber que no me encuentro entre las favoritas del rey.

La rubia fue devorada por las sombras en el mismo momento en que unos treinta hombres aparecían. Conrad observó los rostros de asombro en todos ellos. Lenta y desconfiadamente lo rodearon, con las espadas apuntándole algunos, con armas de fuego otros.

-imposible- escuchó decir a uno de los soldados.

-¡Lord Weller ha vuelto de entre los muertos!- oyó a uno más.

-¿será uno de los experimentos del Gran Sabio?- preguntó aterrado un tercero.

-¡silencio!- una voz potente interrumpió al grupo y Conrad se sintió, extrañamente, asustado. La alta figura rubia y arrogante apareció montada sobre un caballo blanco.

-Comandante Goring- el que parecía liderar el grupo rompió su posición para colocarse frente al militar- Señor… nosotros hemos…- el soldado miró de soslayo al medio del círculo en donde se encontraba Conrad- hemos…

-lo sé- respondió Goring con el semblante incómodo, clavando sus ojos en el medio mazoku, escudriñándolo centímetro a centímetro- mándenlo al área de laboratorios seguramente escapó…

-deseo ver al maou- interrumpió Conrad, dirigiéndose a Goring.

El rostro del Comandante se desdibujó por completo, tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para evitar que los soldados confirmaran que su primera reacción fue poner al caballo a correr a toda velocidad, alejándose de ese sitio y de ese hombre. Definitivamente, los inventos de Gunter y Mengele NO hablaban, ni tenían ese brillo en los ojos ni esa autoridad que ese Conrad emanaba.

-¿qué?- preguntó Goring, incrédulamente.

-ya me oyó, Comandante Goring- Conrad se encaminó hacia el caballo blanco, siendo detenido abruptamente por los soldados- necesito ver al maou- demandó.

-¿de qué se trata todo esto?- las palabras fueron escupidas de la boca molesta de Goring, quien, antes de decir más, cerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse. Respiró profundo. Suponía que ellos no eran los únicos que jugaban sucio en esa guerra. Ese Conrad, debía ser algún invento de Lord Bielefeld.

-Comandante- insistió Conrad.

Goring alzó una mano, ordenando silencio. Lanzó otra de sus cínicas miradas al soldado y luego dio la orden- llévenlo a los calabozos especiales.

-pero ¡necesito ver al maou!- insistió Conrad mientras varios soldados lo inmovilizaban.

-no cualquier escoria puede darse el lujo de ver al maou-le contestó Goring retomando la ruta hacia el sur- pero ten seguro que le haré presente que su querido padrino regreso de la muerte para tratar de matarlo de nuevo.

-"padrino"- esa palabra le incomodó sobre manera. Él no era "padrino" de Sousho, él era padrino de Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia la zona del castillo, Cassandra se mantuvo en completo silencio. Debatió por un instante acerca de lo sucedido pero decidió no intervenir. No estaba segura de la posición actual de su tío sobre todo lo ocurrido. Aunque le daba la sensación de que, más que lavarle la memoria, ese Conrad realmente no parecía haber vivido todos esos años oscuros de Shin Makoku.

En todo caso, no podía desviarse del plan. Su padre estaba en peligro y necesitaba siquiera liberar a Izumi para que fuera en su ayuda. A ella le sería más fácil evadir la seguridad del castillo, después de todo ayudó en la estrategia de edificación de la defensa. Pero había algo más que tenía que pensar con seriedad y eso era su objetivo principal.

Con todo su corazón, deseaba, anhelaba, asesinar al maou pero, Conrad era una piedra en el camino. Si era un traidor o simplemente dudaba en el momento definitivo, todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, el maou no tendría piedad por ella. O eliminaba a su tío, cosa que, por alguna razón, ya no deseaba hacer como sí lo deseó en los bosques. O se anticipaba a este o…

-debería cambiar de objetivo- se dijo amargamente- aún si padre y los demás nunca lo han dicho, sé que no confían en mí por inestable e impulsiva- sonrió hacia el niño que aún dormía en sus brazos-y las posibilidades reales de que alguien como yo mate al maou son… 0.000001- colocó al niño detrás de unas cajas, asegurándose que estuviera cómodo- contra el 0.000002 de probabilidad de matar al Gran Sabio.

* * *

**Amigas, hola, aquí con un capítulo más de su fic más odioso del momento. Primero que nada agradecer todos su reviews, cada uno de ellos me hace sentir feliz y sonreír, sí, sonreír de que haya gente a la que le gusten mis desvaríos y se tomen la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. L****argos o cortos, sus comentarios son algo que realmente guardo en un rincón de mi corazón de melón. **

**Algunos datos más. Yo ****solo he podido leer las primeras dos novelas de Kyo Kara Maou en inglés y uno que otro script de los cd dramas, también en inglés. Debo decir que el tipo de narración de la historia es importante, puesto que casi toda consiste en primera persona, y quien cuenta la historia, obviamente es Yuuri. En ese sentido una siente empatía por Yuuri desde el principio ya que vemos su punto de vista todo el tiempo. Por otro lado, el Yuuri de las novelas es mucho más entrañable que el ñoño del anime. El Yuuri de las novelas convive con más armonía en su naturaleza "looser" y sus referencias al baseball y su forma de pensar siempre te arrancan una risa. **

**Ahora, dónde conseguir las novelas en español, créanme que es la pregunta imposible del mes al menos para mí. Aunque pareciera que hay intensiones de traducir las novelas ad honorem en un fansub. **

**Por cierto, el nuevo capítulo del anime no ha hecho más que incrementar mis intenciones de nominar a Kyo Kara Maou como el **_**anime más incompetente del año**_**: buena animación (no genial pero aceptable), una interesante trama de fantasía heroica (desperdiciada con un argumento trillado que solo sirve para preguntarse qué tan incompetente mental debe ser el protagonista), personajes con profundas vidas interiores e increíbles personalidades (sacrificados a favor de patéticos capítulos de relleno y en una línea argumental que ni siquiera le hace honor a un buen Shonen para machos -¡hay más sensibilidad entre hombres en un shonen regular!), líneas argumentales secundarias e interrelación entre personajes ricos en sensibilidades y subjetividades (desaprovechadas por completo por la ¿homofobia? –yujuu, Saralegui!- o lelés/sadismo del director: que nos lleva a idolatrar, a las fujoshis, un screenshot de entre los veinte tantos minutos que dura cada episodio, porque sabemos que los diálogos y la trama están en "chino"). Por cierto, las fujoshis, lamentablemente, no podremos nunca contentarnos con tener los fansub del japonés al inglés o español. Kyo Kara Maou es un anime que nosotras solo podremos ver una vez que se haga la traducción respectiva: japonés – inglés, inglés-español, español-fujoshi, sin esta traducción Kyo Kara Maou es solo un shonen más para nosotras. **

**Por último, deseo presentar desde ya a mi candidato a peor performance de un personaje de anime, ¿se preguntan quién? Pues "Yuuri Shibuya", quién, entra en mi dudoso pabellón de honor de los "protagonistas más insoportables de un anime", compitiendo para el primer puesto con: Saori Kido de "Caballeros del Zodiaco", Sakura Kinomoto de "Sakura Card Captor" y, Serena Tsukino de "Sailor Moon". ¿Qué tienen en común todos estos? Pues, entran dentro del espectro de Buenoides que no matan una mosca y a quienes, por alguna masoquista razón, el resto de personajes tratan de proteger de ellos mismos, pues al parecer los protagonistas tienen un cromosoma de más en el área de inteligencia emocional que los lleva a tomar la decisiones más ridículas para darse cuenta después que el tipo aquel que les dijo "soy malo" no era su amigo y sí, (sorpresa) ¡era malo! **

**Ahhh, catarsis. Quiero comentarles que, las razones de Yuuri para terminar como ha terminado en este fic se sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, donde Conrad enfrentará la amarga realidad. Desde ya, disculparme por los ooc y la ausencia de Wolfram que pronto será compensada, créanme, él y Yuuri se llevarán las mejores escenas… lamentablemente sangrientas, de este fic. **

**Esperando el giro argumental del año en el anime, aún con fe en mi corazón, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

Los pasos de Gwendal eran conocidos por todos en el castillo. Esos pasos fuertes y decididos, que nunca dudaban a cada centímetro que avanzaban, nunca. A través de los años, de la justicia impartida por el maou, de los soldados que comenzaron a perecer, de los ciudadanos que comenzaron a morir a pesar de la inexistencia de la guerra.

Los pasos de Gwendal nunca fueron inseguros, nunca.

Hasta ese momento, cuando uno de sus hombres se escabulló al despuntar la alborada en la zona sur, con el rostro temeroso y las palabras saliendo atropelladas de su boca.

El rostro de Gwendal no cambió cuando recibió la noticia ni la mano que guiaba el caballo tembló. Sin embargo una vez llegó al castillo y se dirigió a la zona de calabozos la duda empezó a invadirlo.

Conrad fue colocado, con poca amabilidad, en la parte más oscura del castillo. Creía que esa era la zona más profunda, es decir los sótanos. Pero el sonido rítmico de una maquinaria infernal saliendo del subsuelo, le hizo entender que algo más se cocinaba en las profundidades.

Observó la celda, no la reconocía. Nunca antes tuvieron ese tipo de prisiones en el castillo, aún así era simple. Con poco esfuerzo sería capaz de escapar, si así lo deseaba, sin embargo su intención no era esa. Su intención era encarar al maou.

-¿no crees que deberíamos ponerlo ya en el otro lugar?- escuchó hablar a un guardia. Otro, de voz ronca replicó.

-pero el Amo Goring nos ordenó colocarlo aquí mientras preparamos la celda permanente.

-pero no es muy segura esta zona.

-¡geez! ¡como si fuera posible escapar del Castillo!- rió el soldado de voz ronca.

-bueno, bueno… pero Lord Weller… ¿no debería ir las celdas especiales de frente?

-¡oh! Pensé lo mismo pero… están arreglando esa zona… aunque, el único prisionero ahí es, ya sabes, es ese humano venido del otro mundo.

-¡ah! ¡dicen que algo hizo ese pelinegro para ayudar antes a Lord Weller.

-sería tonto volver a ponerlo ahí ¿no crees? Al menos por ahora.

-supongo que si no lo matan ahí acabará.

-pero si ya lo mataron antes… ¿cómo explicas esto?

-el Amo Goring piensa que se trata de uno de los inventos del Gran Sabio y que pudo haber escapado.

-"invento"- Conrad se sintió perturbado ante esa sugerencia. Ciertamente no tenía la más mínima duda de que en un momento estuvo acostándose en su habitación después de un día ordinario en Shin Makoku y al siguiente, despertó en las afueras en un mundo incierto y extraño- no es posible- afirmó ásperamente, tratando de evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que él no fuera "él".

-sin duda lo es- murmuró el otro soldado- en todo caso, no me gustaría tener a alguien como Lord Weller en esas celdas de allá, prefiero que esté en las celdas seguras, el pelinegro que ocupa esa celda, ¿cuántos años lleva ahí? ¿Cincuenta años?

-más, unos 79 años- respondió la otra voz-y nunca ha escapado ni intentado escapar- comentó con un tono burlón.

-"Yuuri"- a Conrad prácticamente se le fue el aliento mientras todo comenzaba a encajar en su mente. Sí, todo indicaba que Yuuri había estado atrapado todos esos años, ningún otro pelinegro podría ser.

-¡dónde está!- la repentina voz de su hermano mayor hizo saltar a Conrad. Ya lo había visto hace unas horas pero no esperaba volver a toparse con él. No estaba seguro de la verdadera posición de Gwendal, aún así lo respetaba y confiaba en la madurez de ese hombre. Antes lo había hecho y aún quería seguir creyendo en él.

La puerta abriéndose recibió a Conrad parado esperando contemplar a Gwendal. El General entró a la celda, su mirada afilada, su frente arrugada, el cabello ahora corto y con el mismo color negruzco de antes, salvo que ahora se veía mucho mayor.

-¿quién eres?- espetó Gwendal al quedar frente a Conrad.

-Gwendal… soy yo…- se apuró a responder.

-¿acaso eres otro de esos inventos de Gunter?- repuso el general mirándolo con repulsión.

-¡Gwendal! ¡soy yo! ¡Conrad!- insistió el soldado.

-¡imposible!- intervino el mazoku- ¡solo mírate en el espejo, pareces cien años más joven y no tienes ninguna cicatriz ni marca!- indicó Gwendal- ahora repetiré- insistió- ¡quién eres!

-Gwendal… soy yo…- repuso Conrad algo confuso.

Pero el general no parecía nada contento- ¡Gunter me las pagará! No pensé que llegara demasiado lejos- acto seguido se dio la vuelta.

-espera, Gwendal- insistió Conrad- sé que esto es extraño pero yo soy yo… tienes que entender, y debo ver al Maou porque Wolfram me estuvo diciendo cosas que yo no entendía…

-entonces no hay duda de que no eres Conrad- repuso ahora Gwendal- porque Conrad no salió vivo de este castillo luego que fuera atrapado, no sé lo que eres pero no eres nada bueno. Si te creó Wolfram o Gunter, no eres más que un dolor de cabeza- al decir esto, Gwendal salió del lugar sin escuchar ningún pero más de Conrad.

-¡necesito ver al maou!

-ya lo veras- contestó el general clavando sus ojos en Conrad, sintiendo de pronto, algo raro en ellos, pero prefirió no pensar en eso.

* * *

Los ecos quedaron en el olvido de los niveles bajos del castillo, Gunter se encaminó junto al Maou hacia las celdas. Sudaba y trataba de ocultarlo al Rey. Al oír aquello sobre la presencia de Conrad en el castillo su pulso se aceleró.

-¿qué sucede, Gunter?- preguntó el maou, seguido de su comitiva.

-Nada, Su Excelencia- sonrió el hombre de cabello violeta.

-pues no parece- sonrió Yuuri- ¿acaso es por ese hombre al que vamos a ver?

Obtuvo un sonido gutural saliendo de la garganta del Consejero.

-oh, vamos Gunter- trató de calmarlo el maou- es imposible que él esté vivo- bromeó- quedó bien frío cuando lo vi…- agregó- además tú no llegaste a hacer nada con él ¿cierto?

Gunter no pudo llegar a dar una respuesta cobarde, pues en ese instante el consejero sintió dos fuertes manos tomándolo de las solapas y empotrándolo contra una fría pared de roca.

-uh, ¿entonces me mentiste?- preguntó Yuuri ordenando a sus hombres que no detuvieran a Gwendal, cuya fiera mirada se clavaba en los ojos aterrorizados de Gunter.

-Heika… ¡no!- trató de hablar Gunter- ¡no!

-¡di la verdad!- espetó Gwendal, ejerciendo un poco más de presión. De forma tan fuerte que si lo dejaban unos minutos más, terminaría matando al Consejero.

El séquito se miró entre sí y luego dieron una mirada expectante al maou. Este estaba semi-recostado contra una columna, el cuerpo laxo, los brazos cruzados y la mirada aburrida e indiferente.

-que aburrido- murmuró el pelinegro, encaminándose hacia los dos mazokus de alto rango- ustedes no son nada entretenidos- dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Gwnedal y dándole una escrutadora mirada a Gunter- y, querido Gran Sabio- soltó con el gesto algo serio- ¿experimentaste con Conrad?

-Señor… le juro que no creé nada a partir de los experimen…

Yuuri suspiró mientras escuchaba el golpe que Gwendal le propinaba en pleno rostro a Gunter. Acto seguido, el pesado cuerpo del pelivioleta cayó contra el suelo.

-"justicia"- comentó el maou pero con un tono más irónico que realista.

-no perdonaré esto, nunca- gruñó Gwendal, y sin dar tiempo a que el maou volviera a hablar, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Una vez desaparecido el General, el séquito del maou corrió a ayudar al Consejero a levantarse.

-Su Majestad… yo lo siento- empezó Gunter a disculparse mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz- acepto… que…experimenté con el cuerpo de Sir Weller pero… no produje nada en base a él…

-está bien Gunter- intervino Yuuri con un aire cansino- está bien, ya sé que sin esos experimentos no tendríamos el nuevo ejército de ahora- canturreó- en todo caso, solo sácame de esta duda: el hombre que se encuentra en esa celda ¿es invención tuya?

El mazoku vestido de blanco negó seriamente.

* * *

Adalbert hizo una señal de mano y un pequeño grupo de quince hombres se le acercaron. Rinji y los demás también se prepararon. Wolfram estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a una tienda de campaña cuando una chica salió despavorida del interior.

-¡pero qué atrevido!- se quejó la muchacha y al ver a Wolfram se sonrojó- lo siento, Excelencia, no era mi intención…

-está bien- sonrió el demonio tranquilamente, la joven mujer hizo una venia con la cabeza y se alejó. Wolfram rió quedamente mientras se levantaba y entraba a la tienda.

Un gruñido querendón lo recibió en saludo.

-sabes, hay algo de muy doble sentido en que alguien como tú acose a las mujeres- comentó el rubio sentándose en el suelo.

Un gruñido coqueto fue la respuesta.

-pero te lo perdono, disfruta todo lo que quieras…

Wolfram no terminó, ahora un gemido lánguido que a la vez sonó triste le interrumpió.

-sabes que no tienes que hacer esto…- susurró el antiguo príncipe.

Un gruñido decidido lo detuvo.

-sigues teniendo más valor que yo- rió Wolfram- Morgif.

La espada rió junto al demonio, dos risas solitarias que se apagaron cuando Adalbert asomó la cabeza en el interior del campamento para luego desaparecer.

Wolfram tomó a Morgif y la colocó con cuidado en su cintura. Caminó por el campamento, ante la mirada decidida de todos los presentes. Su corazón se sentía indignado, era una razón más para odiarlo.

-¿qué se supone que hacen ustedes?- dijo en tono serio a las mujeres y ancianos presentes.

-nos preparamos para pelear, Excelencia- respondió por el grupo la misma mujer que saliera de la carpa donde estaba Morgif.

-eso no es…- Wolfram se mordió los labios- prometo que, sin importar como, todo acabará pronto- atinó a decir.

-confiamos en usted, Excelencia, sabemos que el terrible Maou será derrotado- gritaron en júbilo unos pocos muchachos.

Wolfram sonrió débilmente mientras se dirigía hacia Adalbert.

-cuatro grupos- dijo el poderoso Mazoku- Wolfram, ¿estás seguro de esto?

-sí- el menor reparó en el reducido grupo- si no te mando a ti y a los mejores, pensarán que el interés principal será siempre la puerta sur. Igual, les tomará bastante tiempo darse cuenta que cuatro de los grupos que transportan armas están de nuestro lado. Eso jugará a nuestro favor.

-es un suicido, Wolfram- insistió Adalbert.

-lo sé- contestó el menor apretando con fuerza sus puños, mordiéndose los labios violentamente.

-sabes que no me refería a ellos, únicamente- dijo algo más indulgente el mayor.

-preferiría que el que se suicidara fuera yo y no todo ellos- contestó Wolfram con una sonrisa irónica- honestamente, no sé quién es peor si yo… o él.

-¡no digas cosas estúpidas!- le increpó Rinji- él nos ha obligado a esto… nos ha obligado a hacer cosas horribles en nombre de su locura… sé que no tiene perdón lo que haremos pero… ¡es que ya nadie tiene perdón, nadie pelea aquí por el perdón! ¡Solo queremos ser libres!

-Rinji- Adalbert se acercó al ofuscado hombre de cabellos castaños, quien logró controlarse mejor- Excelencia, cuando terminemos con el asalto, haremos lo posible por alcanzarlo.

-igual nosotros- indicó Adalbert mientras él y los otros hombres cabalgaban y sin mayor ceremonia, se alejaban de la zona del campamento.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando un lobo blanco apareció en la espesura. Morgif no pudo evitar hacer algunos sonidos extraños al animal, que curioso ladeó la cabeza para luego acercarse a Wolfram sin ningún temor.

En cinco minutos, Wolfram despidió al lobo nuevamente. Entonces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Izumi atrapada, Cassandra sola en el interior de esa ciudad maldita y ese misterioso Conrad que el espíritu de Shinou le anunciara…

-ciertamente, no soy mejor que él- bromeó Wolfram con amargura para luego tomar a la espada de nuevo- y bien, ¿listo para un reencuentro?- preguntó sin ganas.

Morgif rugió con furia, en respuesta.

* * *

David bostezó mientras observaba a las tropas moviéndose una y otra vez. Decididamente, era más divertido para él organizar un ejército en sus juegos de video que ver cómo se hacía en la vida real. Según entendía, irían a la guerra. Suponía que ese tipo de guerras mágicas que eran más pantomima que guerra.

-aburrido- suspiró. Se encogió detrás de la pared del segundo piso donde estaba al ver salir a Gwendal nuevamente. Entonces, cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza vio que entre los soldados reclutados estaban los otros chicos de antes. Los que le dijeron que nunca habían matado. Se rascó la cabeza meditabundo pero, realmente, no era bueno para meditar las cosas.

Había escuchado las largas discusiones de los mayores y, según entendía mucha gente estaba muriendo. Pero, su padre nunca le hablaba de ello. Él tampoco sabía lo que sucedía realmente en los exteriores del castillo porque nunca le habían permitido salir. ¿Cómo podría ser rey de un lugar que no conocía?

-¡oh! Príncipe- saludaron los dos soldados de antes. David trató de hacerse el desentendido pero se dio cuenta que todo el mundo lo miraba ahora desde abajo.

-¡hola!- saludó mientras corría hacia los exteriores del castillo.- ¡cómo están!- añadió David yendo al encuentro de los dos soldados.

-Príncipe, nos alistamos para la guerra- dijo uno, el de cabello rojizo con la voz emocionada.

-es la primera vez que vamos, ¡es demasiado emocionante!- añadió el otro, que era alto y de cabello castaño.

-¡qué emoción!- añadió David, realmente se sentía algo contagiado de esa adrenalina fluyendo en su interior. Pensó entonces en cómo era tildado de cobarde en la tierra. Sintió rabia por esos idiotas de sus compañeros de clase. Él no era ningún cobarde.- ¡ya quisiera yo poder ir!- suspiró el muchacho.

-¡oh! Príncipe, usted debe permanecer en el castillo nosotros lo protegeremos- afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¡Sí! Usted es el siguiente rey de Shin Makoku, por lo que no podemos permitirle ese tipo de riesgos.

-además, usted ya ha tenido experiencia en batalla, esto sería muy fácil para usted.

Gwendal terminó de darle las indicaciones del caso a uno de los jefes de escuadrón mientras escuchaba aquella conversación. Le irritó sobremanera ver la actitud de David. Pretendiendo que tenía experiencia en batalla. ¡Era el colmo!

-Príncipe- llamó el General acercándose al trío. David empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la presencia del demonio ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? ¿Lo iría a poner en evidencia?

Gwendal tenía ganas de poner en su sitio al chico pero, tenía lástima por el muchacho. Como fuera que terminara todo eso, el destino de David sería incierto. –Regrese a sus habitaciones y deje de distraer a los soldados tienen cosas muy importantes que hacer en lugar de entretener a su Excelencia- ordenó el General alejándose rápidamente.

Los tres muchachos respiraron finalmente. Von Voltaire era alguien que podía detener el ritmo cardiaco, por miedo.

-será mejor que le haga caso- indicó el castaño.

Pero David se sintió humillado. Gwendal lo había tratado como un simple niño. Y él no era un niño. Tenía ya quince años.

-creo… creo que lo mejor sería que yo fuera con ustedes- se encontró diciendo, tratando de mostrarse confiado. No quería que esos dos chicos lo vieran como un niño mimado.

-¡pero Príncipe!-espetaron los chicos.

-¡no se diga más!- indicó David- ¡ya… ya les dije que tengo experiencia con esto… ¿no?- continuó tratando de sonar confiado- seguro… que seré de ayuda para Gwendal.

-pero su majestad- dudaron los muchachos.

-vamos chicos, sino me ayudan encontraré la forma de hacerlo solo- sonrió David.

Ambos soldados suspiraron pero luego sonrieron- con su majestad a nuestro lado, seguro que mataremos tantos enemigos que nos ascenderán a capitanes.

* * *

Y nuevamente, la puerta se abrió. El corazón de Conrad latió cuando escuchó al soldado que entró gritarle -¡de pie para recibir a su alteza el 27mo Maou de Shin Makoku!

Conrad se paró, su cuerpo se tensó, ¿quién estaría usurpando el sitio de Yuuri ahora? Pero por sobre todo, ¿cómo logró aquello? Quizá encontraron la forma de dividirlos a todos de modo que atacaron a Yuuri cuando todos sus hombres estaban en disputas. Quizá fue obra de Shousho todo esto. Pero ¿Y Murata y Shinou? Quizá era algún plan extraño de ellos. Quizá…

-Conrad.

Los ojos del soldado prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas. Parado frente a él estaba ese niño tierno que sostuvo cuando nació. Ese chico de dulce mirada y risa tonta. No, no era la manifestación agresiva del maou. Aún cuando físicamente se pareciera a esta, la persona para frente a él. Con la mirada aburrida, la boca torcida en una sonrisa irónica. Era él. No tuvo que preguntarle nada para saberlo. Lo supo con solo tenerlo ahí.

Y de nuevo, la idea de que todo esto era una alucinación o un sueño, revoloteó en la cabeza de Conrad. Sí, eso tenía que ser. O quizá, ese era un impostor muy bueno.

-¿crees que sea un impostor?- Yuuri le preguntó a Gunter, fingiendo que lo hacía en voz baja pero lo hizo con toda intención de que Conrad escuchara.

¿Impostor? ¿quién de ahí era el impostor?

Conrad tuvo miedo de pensar que ninguno de ellos lo fuera.

* * *

**Bien, falta poquito para el desenlace. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Conrad se traumará? ¿decidirá que como Gunter ama a Yuuri? O de repente todo era una broma que decidieron jugarle para cuando despertara del coma (quién sabe cuándo entró) y cuando las cosas estén mal Wolfram y Yuuri le gritarán ¡Cámara escondida! **

**En fin, estaba revisando algunos comentarios respecto a Kyou Kara Maou y me sorprendí al leer un comentario sobre Julia comparándola a una Mary Sue y me pregunté, ¿Yuuri podría ser catalogado como un Canon-Sue en el anime?**

**Mary Sue es un término peyorativo que se usaba exclusivamente en el fandom para designar a ciertos personajes idealizados, con un grandioso destino, todos los personajes gravitan alrededor de ellas, tienen grandes poderes, increíbles aventuras y siempre ganan y terminan por "salvar" el día, confrontan muy poco los problemas a su alrededor mientras tratan de alcanzar su objetivo, es más "todo se mueve al ritmo de ellas" de modo que no hay relaciones donde se desarrolla la empatía entre personajes sino que estas son impuestas (todos van a amar a Mary Sue incluso los personajes más difíciles terminarán "conmovidos porque sí") y tampoco hay un reto para hacer al personaje realmente interesante. En pocas palabras es una "joyita" que todos adoran, que tiene "defectos" encantadores pero casi todo es "virtud" que los demás adorarán hasta decir basta.**

**Un Canon-Sue o también llamado "Posesión de Sue" es una forma en que un personaje ya existente (por ejemplo Shuichi o Naruto) sufren un cambio drástico en sus personalidades hasta llegar a ser completamente distinto al personaje original, y son idealizados de forma extrema llegando a tener esas características de las Mary Sue. La versión masculina de Mary Sue es Gary Stu, irónicamente yo me preguntó no si Yuuri está sufriendo una posesión de Gary Stu sino una posesión de Sue. **

**Así que sometí, (de una forma algo forzada pues el test es para escritores de fanfic) al test de Mary Sue a Yuuri, los resultados fueron espeluznantes basándome en el desarrollo de Yuuri en la tercera temporada del anime.**

**Para quienes deseen saber más sobre Mary Sue miren la definición en Wikipedia en inglés y si quieren pueden ver el test mismo en esta page: springhole (punto) net (slash) quizzes (slash) marysue (punto) htm. **

**En todo caso, más allá de mi pasión yuuram, voy a dar mi juicio de valor sobre este Yuuri del anime, y es que camina por la delicada línea entre un personaje entrañable y un canon-sue y, casi siento que si me dan el giro que espero que me den en el anime, como yaoista chillaré de felicidad pero como espectadora de un anime afirmaré que la debilidad de este anime es la calidad de la trama y de los personajes por la poca creatividad del staff. **

**Yuuri de las novelas !estamos contigo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra despertó con el sonido de unas voces discutiendo descuidadamente. Pegó su oído hacia el camino mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar por donde espiar. Mientras se maldecía internamente por haberse quedado dormida- lo peor es que tengo sueño profundo, si alguien me hubiera descubierto… ¡no hubiera podido pelear!- pensaba para sí misma. –De todos modos, dormir me sirvió para pensar las cosas más claras. Si el tío va a hablar con el maou, debo ser realista, matarlo me será doblemente imposible. Así que tengo que concentrarme en dos aspectos. El primero es salvar a Izumi y el segundo es asesinar al Gran Sabio. Pero para ambas misiones necesito averiguar dónde se encuentran ellos.

-¡es increíble que peleara con dos dragones a la vez y los derrotara!- exclamó una voz desde el exterior. Cassandra logró esconderse entre unos barriles y asomar ligeramente la cabeza. Ahí habían tres personas, soldados pudo reconocer. Aunque, le extrañaba porque uno de ellos tenía el paso descuidado de un civil. Sabía reconocer fácilmente a los blancos más débiles.

-¿cómo siente la armadura? ¿príncipe?- Cassandra parpadeó. ¿Era cierto lo que oía? ¿El mismo Príncipe y heredero de Shin Makoku estaba yendo a la guerra? Por lo que había escuchado, el maou tenía una esposa e hijo pero la posibilidad de secuestrarlos era imposible, estos nunca salían del castillo y todo indicaba que el dichoso príncipe, un humano completo por ser la madre humana, había sido criado en cuna de oro.

-con razón se ve como un completo novato- analizó Cassandra-pero ¿por qué el príncipe, viéndose tan inexperto, va a la guerra? ¿carne de cañón acaso? ¿Qué el maou es tan frío?

-perfecta- contestó David sonriendo tontamente, los tres chicos aún no tenía los cascos puestos por lo que Cassandra identifico esa sonrisa idiota como la que su tío Conrad le describía perteneciente al antiguo maou.

-¿cómo sabía dónde encontrar armaduras nuevas, Príncipe? Quiero decir, pensamos que todas estaban destinadas…

-oh, paso tanto tiempo en el castillo que me conozco todos los recovecos.

-¡claro! ¡por eso lo encontramos en las celdas inferiores!

-cierto, conozco el castillo como la palma de mi mano- sonrió el pelinegro de nuevo.

-oh, príncipe- interrumpió uno de los soldados señalando a lo lejos a más soldados. – debemos evitar que lo descubran o no le permitirán ir a pelear…

-eh… sí- contestó David colocándose el casco como sus dos compañeros.

Cassandra sonrió malévolamente. –interesante… entonces, ¿el niño de papi no tiene permiso para ir a la guerra? Eso me sirve. Eso significa que el maou no desprecia a su hijo… y conoce el castillo. Un rehén así me sería de doble utilidad. – la joven miró a los tres jóvenes reunirse con la tropa. – bien, se dirigen a los exteriores. Pero, debo evitar que el idiota salga, si lo matan en batalla no será de utilidad.

Con sigilo, la rubia se deslizó entre los callejones sin perder de vista al incauto príncipe. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Todo parecía ir viento en popa por primera vez.

* * *

Gwendal dejó ver su descontento mientras más tropas se agolpaban ante las puertas exteriores. Finalmente, el último grupo llegó.

-maldición, son apenas unos mocosos- espetó Wallenberg, sin que su semblante pareciera conmovido.

-son soldados- intervino Goring.

-¿los contingentes hacia las ocho diligencias que transportan armas partieron?- preguntó Gwendal, haciendo caso omiso al otro militar.

-sí, señor. Fueron enviados equipos de setenta hombres- afirmó Wallenberg, mirando de soslayo a Goring.

-¿tantos hombres?- criticó el sujeto. – las diligencias están protegidas por diez mazokus maestros en magia… son capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro.

Gwendal apenas respondió con un gruñido. Goring le lanzó una mirada aniquiladora y sonrió después- ¿entonces, irás tú también a defender esas diligencias, Voltaire?

-Wallanberg, mantenme informado por los Kohi y…- agregó el General comenzando a alejarse- que esa última tropa permanezca como resguardo.

-que estupidez- susurró Goring alejándose también.

-me encargaré que así sea, señor.

Gwendal esperó a que Goring se marchara, con la vista fija en el horizonte y la bestia dominada bajo su mano, el General volvió a hablar.- ¿cuáles son los reportes?

-es como usted sospechaba señor, el más alto porcentaje de mazokus maestros en magia se concentran en los exteriores del castillo. Sin contar con que los informes mandados de dos Campos de Adiestramiento, lucen como falsificados….

-Wallaneber- interrumpió Gwendal- de diez mazokus maestros en magia ¿cuántos son maestros del fuego?

-señor, siete de cada diez señor…

-¿entiendes cuál es la posibilidad?

-señor, en un 41% existe la posibilidad de que esto sea una trampa... y en un 43% existe la posibilidad de que una buena cantidad de mazokus de fuego estén del lado de Su Exce… digo Lord Bielefeld, esperando simplemente órdenes suyas. Señor.

-hay algo aquí que no me agrada- musitó Gwendal observando de reojo hacia el castillo. -Izumi…es lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarse manipular por un bien mayor… y conozco a mi hermano menor… pero la presencia de ese Conrad- detuvo su soliloquio inmediatamente- no importa, sigamos con el plan, si perdemos será simplemente el fin del castillo.

-sí señor, - contestó Wallanberg haciendo una reverencia a su General y dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia donde esperaban las tropas recién llegadas.

-¡Wallanberg!

-¡señor! ¿necesita algo más?

-sin importar lo que Goring diga, no permitas que esos niños salgan al campo de batalla.

Finalmente Gwendal se alejó escuchando las últimas palabras de Wallanberg, perdido más que nada en un remolino de pensamientos.

* * *

Los improvisados guerreros caminaban sigilosamente. Mientras que los verdaderos caminaban adelante, guiados por Wolfram.

-señor, la distancia más corta está al norte, es ahí donde tenemos a dos grupos de mazokus de fuego listos para rebelarse en cuanto el contingente de apoyo del castillo llegue- afirmó uno de sus hombres.

-tendremos unas cinco horas antes de que lleguen hasta aquí para armar a estas personas- meditó Wolfram en voz alta. – entonces, atrasaremos dos horas el ataque a la puerta trasera del castillo.

-¿está seguro señor?

-no esperaremos, en todo caso, a que sean ellos quienes nos ataquen. Cinco horas podemos resistir pero siete horas sería imposible; armados será mucho más fácil esperar a las otras dos comitivas del este. Y contando con la eficiencia de Adalbert y los demás, en un total de diez horas tendremos a todos los hombres aquí…

-disculpe Jefe- intervino otro de sus hombres.

-¿qué sucede?

-es sobre… si nos enfrentamos al General…

-la orden es huir- contestó secamente el demonio- ninguno de ustedes está preparado para enfrentarlo, él no los matará. Otra cosa es si se encuentran con Goring, su objetivo en su caso es causarle el mayor daño posible. Él no los permitirá huir así que si mueren infligiéndole algún daño ayudará a los que sigan vivos.

-bien Jefe- fue la silenciosa respuesta.

* * *

-eres hermosa, cualquier color te queda perfecto- exclamó Cheri a la recién aparecida reina.

-gracias,- atinó a responder Ana Marie para luego observar que el comedor estaba desierto. Solo las dos mujeres estaban presentes. - ¿dónde está David?

-oh, debe estar divirtiéndose por ahí, es solo un adolescente, debemos dejarlo solo- sonrió la rubia ex reina.

-supongo…- susurró la humana, lanzando una triste mirada al asiento del rey.

-está ocupado- repuso Cheri, tomando un tenedor.

-siempre lo está.

-es el destino de los reyes- habló de nuevo la mazoku con la mirada triste.

-cuando lo conocí él estaba siempre metido en documentos y papeleos… no sé cuando cambió la pluma por la espada…

-pero es una cena espléndida, que lástima que ninguno vaya a disfrutarla- comentó Cheri, cambiando, como siempre, el tema de conversación.

-por cierto, Cheri-sama- intervino entonces Ana Marie- le sugiero que mañana se salte el desayuno.- sonrió.

Cheri parpadeó un par de veces y dio una mirada secreta a Sangria y Lasagna, que entraban en ese preciso instante con más bandejas. – tal parece que no soy la única con intrigas en este castillo- pensó la mujer- y ciertamente, nuestro maou se ha ganado enemigos en los lugares más inesperados.

* * *

**Dato Curioso: Goring y Mengele son un par de apellidos que quizá les sonaran conocidos. Pues bien, los tomé de personas reales que jugaron extraños roles en la Alemania nazi. Ya que este capítulo es corto, aprendamos un poquito de historia. **

**Wilhem Goring** fue un miembro y destacada figura del Partido Nazi, lugar teniente de Hitler, que gozaba de una gran imagen popular por sus azañas de juventud. Por eso, a pesar de su ineficacia, Hitler solamente tuvo valor de destituirlo tardíamente por exceso de ineptitudes y porque Goring dio a entender que la lucha de Hitler era un caso perdido. Después de la caída, Goring pretendió lucir como la máxima autoridad alemana. Fue sentenciado a la horca pero al ser esta ejecución destinada a los traidores, insistió en ser fusilado, cosa que le fue negada. Finalmente, se suicidó horas antes de su ejecución ingiriendo cianuro.

**Josef Mengele**, el Ángel de la Muerte, fue un médico nazi conocido por sus experimentos hechos a humanos en los campos de concentración de Auschwitz. Como dato adicional, extrajo unos cofres pesados de madera del Campo, cuyo contenido era lingotes de oro hechos de las extracciones dentales a los judios de los campos de concentración. Anticipando la derrota alemana, escapó bajo otra identidad. Terminó viviendo en la impunidad en Argentina, incluso con su nombre original. Descubierto tardiamente fugó a Paraguay. Por la paraonia de la persecución (la Mossad siempre lo buscó) huyó a Brasil donde terminó viviendo en una favela. Se ahogó, en forma extraña, en 1979 cuando nadaba en una zona de baja profunidad.

**Y bien, la realidad siempre superará a la ficción ¿no? Que bueno que este es un fic, donde los malos son malos y siempre pierden...**


	9. Chapter 9

Conrad sintió que su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra sólida. No podía creer lo que veía. –pero, ¿quién está en esa celda entonces?- se encontró diciendo en voz alta.

-¿celda?- intervino el maou, rascándose el mentón con descuido, como alguien que pensara en algo tonto y sin sentido.- "Gran Sabio"- dijo, haciendo hincapié en las dos palabras mientras se dirigía a Gunter.- ¿quién se encuentra en esas celdas? Me he olvidado.

-oh, Heika, el prisionero es el humano venido de la Tierra, conocido como Murata Ken…

-¡pero si él es el Gran Sabio!- Conrad miró a ambos hombres frente a él sin entender lo que sucedía.

-este experimento debe estar algo fallado- repuso el pelinegro, observando con desdén a Conrad- luce más joven y al parecer no recuerda muchas cosas. Ilumínalo, Gran Sabio.

-sí, Su Majestad- afirmó el hombre de cabello violeta- Murata Ken fue encarcelado hace varios años ya, por traición al Maou. Fue así como nuestro querido Heika me brindó el rol más importante del reino.

-¿traición?- repitió incrédulo Conrad.

-no tiene permiso para hacer preguntas- interrumpió Gunter- así que responda las nuestras… ¿quién es usted, cómo entró al castillo y por qué lo hizo?

-¿realmente crees que pueda responder a esas preguntas?- habló Yuuri, observando con detenimiento el rostro de Conrad- nuestros experimentos nunca han sido tan buenos después de todo pero, no sabemos lo que Wolf pudo lograr…

-¿Wolf?- repitió ahora Gunter, parpadeando con sorpresa.

-Él- sonrió Yuuri.

-¿y? ¿no va a responder?- prosiguió Gunter.

Conrad se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos más y comenzó a hablar, incómodamente e inseguramente- soy Conrad Weller, segundo hijo de la ex maou Cecile Von Spitzberg, entré al castillo haciéndome pasar por un soldado… y la razón por la que lo hice fue…- se detuvo entonces, observando a Yuuri.

-querías verme- contestó este- ¿para tratar de matarme? ¿nuevamente?

-¿cómo?- repuso con sorpresa Conrad.

-ya veo, él ha sido inteligente, ha inventado una copia de Conrad y le dio sentimientos e inventó un pasado para él…- empezó Yuuri- pero todo indica que mandó una mala invención, una criatura que se cuestiona demasiado… no es para nada útil… aunque el Conrad original, era exactamente igual a este….

-Heika- habló Gunter asombrado.

-¿cuántos años se mantuvo fiel a mi luego de que mis perspectivas cambiaran? ¡Cielos! ¡Cuántos años se mantuvo con esa insoportable sonrisa de "todo está bien"- gritó algo exasperado el maou.-¡al menos tú no pudiste copiar esa sonrisa del original!

-Yuuri…- empezó Conrad, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en pedazos.- ¿Realmente eres tú?

-¿quién crees que soy? ¿alguna clase de impostor o copia?- rió el pelinegro a carcajadas- y por cierto- añadió repentinamente- es Heika para ti.

-pero Yuuri…

-¡qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese! ¡hice bien en mandarlo al olvido!

-acaso… acaso el maou…- Conrad elaboró una complicada teoría en ese instante. Quizá el maou había invadido por completo el cuerpo de Yuuri y…

-¡deja de inventar excusas, Copia!- le interrumpió con rudeza el maou- ¿realmente crees que el maou y yo somos dos almas diferentes? Vamos, hace tiempo que esas estupideces se olvidaron.

-Yuuri…

-¡Heika para ti!- dijo ahora Gunter con seriedad. De inmediato se giró hacia el Rey- Señor, su presencia no tiene sentido ¿qué hacemos con él?

Yuuri se giró dándole la espalda a Conrad- tienes razón, su presencia no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué mandar a una copia defectuosa al castillo? Quizá solo lo hicieron para probar la seguridad… en todo caso, ejecutémoslo mañana al mediodía.

-Sí Señor- afirmó Gunter, comenzando a abandonar la celda también.

-espera, Yuuri- habló de nuevo Conrad- dime si es verdad… todo esto…- titubeó- gente inocente está muriendo en los exteriores del castillo, la misma villa aledaña es un campo de guerra… seguro no sabes esto…

-yo lo ordené- contestó con rudeza el maou- ¿acaso no te imaginabas que yo podía hacer cosas así? De hecho, no lo creíste por tanto tiempo que llegué a creer que estabas de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía.

-¿qué?

-por favor, eres despreciable, Conrad- aún diciendo esto, el maou no se giró a mirar al soldado.- Gwendal aceptó cada una de mis decisiones. No porque me respete sino por amor a este reino, su lealtad es real y sé perfectamente que no salvaría mi vida si alguien atentara contra mí pero sí salvaría la vida del maou para garantizar la estabilidad de un reino que otros quieren destruir. Él es honesto. Tú en cambio, preferiste permanecer ciego a lo que hacía. ¿Sabes qué es lo más despreciable de ti? No escogiste un bando Conrad, escogiste quedarte en lo que te resultaba cómodo. ¿Él? Él tomó una decisión. Optó por odiarme y oponerse por completo a cada decisión que tomara. Sabes, él no era así antes. Él hubiera muerto por mí antes pero…. Se puede cambiar a la gente ¿sabías? Él dejó de pensar en morir por mí para empezar a pensar en matarme. Y tú me ayudaste a transformarlo. Porque Conrad, un hermano mayor nunca debe abandonar a su hermano menor.

-Yuuri…

-Es Heika para ti- sentenció el maou desapareciendo por la puerta.

Gunter se quedó unos segundos más ante Conrad. – realmente, han superado en tecnología a nuestros avances… eres una invención prodigiosa con sentimientos, incluso crees que eres el Conrad real- exclamó extasiado el pelivioleta.

-¡soy Conrad! ¡soy real!- gritó el soldado, sintiéndose de pronto, totalmente abandonado y confundido en la celda, nuevamente vacía.

* * *

-¿lo ejecutamos siempre Heika?- preguntó Gunter ya en los pasillos.

-supongo que puedes "estudiarlo" un poco si deseas- contestó de mala gana el pelinegro y sin esperar a que el Sabio le respondiera, comenzó a alejarse pasillo arriba.

-bien, bien, el Heika me dio permiso esta vez- sonrió el mazoku- lleven al prisionero al área de las "celdas"- indicó entonces.- permanecerá ahí hasta que sea llevado al laboratorio.

Conrad pudo escuchar esto con detenimiento. Se miró las manos con fijamente, palpó su rostro con cuidado. Era él. No una copia. Pero, no era el Conrad que todos parecían conocer en ese mundo.

-este mundo- susurró pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando. Casi de inmediato tres guardias entraron y lo sacaron a empujones.

* * *

Cassandra arrastró el cuerpo de una soldado de su talla, la ocultó perfectamente para terminar de colocarse el traje. –bien, lo único que debo evitar es atravesar esas líneas… pero todo indica que este grupo está compuesto de los soldados más jóvenes e inexpertos, dudo que los manden al frente si el asunto es defensivo.

-¡oye tú!- llamó un hombre alto y musculoso.

-¡ah!... ¡ah!- atinó a decir la rubia mientras se acercaba.

-maldita sea, otra novata que ni sabe mi nombre- maldijo el hombre- soy El Capitán Wallenberg ¿entiendes niña? Y vete con la tropa, nada de atravesar los puestos y tratar de jugar el héroe ¿entendido?

-ah… sí señor- contestó la chica corriendo de inmediato hacia donde le indicaron. Apenas entró encontró a un grupo desigual y variado de chicos y chicas. Todos soldados, todos jóvenes y todos inexpertos pero deseosos de demostrar lo que podían.

Analizó de inmediato a los presentes para encontrar al dichoso príncipe. Estar a su lado era prioridad y apoderarse de él su objetivo.

-hola- saludó, tratando de sonar casual. Los dos soldados que estaban con el Príncipe se sonrojaron ligeramente pero contestaron con naturalidad.

-mucho gusto, soy Bryan- dijo uno.

-soy Logan- contestó el segundo.

-soy… Casey- repuso la rubia mirando al Príncipe.

-ah… yo…- comenzó a tartamudear el pelinegro- jejejeje… yo…

-es David- intervino Bryan, salvando al príncipe de un bochorno.

-bien, hola David- sonrió Cassandra. Odiaba fingir, realmente lo detestaba pero esta era una situación totalmente válida para hacerlo.

-¿y qué haces por acá?- prosiguió David obteniendo una mirada reprobadora de los dos soldados. ¿Qué se supone que hacían todos ahí?

-vengo a pelear…en la guerra- contestó la chica a la pregunta más tonta que había escuchado.

-¿de qué regimiento eres?- preguntó Bryan.

-no seas tonto- intervino Logan- mira su ropa y no hagas pregunta inútiles.- bien, eso le había ahorrado problemas a la chica.

-el tonto eres tú que trata de quedar bien ante ella- se quejó Bryan y pronto ambos soldados estaban metidos en una pequeña discusión.

-ah… espera… ¿es una pelea de pareja?- susurró asombrada Cassandra.

-ah… espera… ¿Qué ellos dos son…?- señaló David a los dos chicos.

-no puede ser- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos mirando a los soldados aún discutir.

-pensé que peleaban por ti- comentó David algo más tranquilo.

-¿por mi? Espero que no…- contestó Cassandra, no le gustaban los hombres menores.

-oh, pero es que eres bastante…- David bajó la vista hacia el pecho de Cassandra, tratando de adivinar si era hombre o mujer.

-¡soy una chica por si no lo sabes!- se defendió la rubia indignada.

-¡no lo dudaba! ¡no lo dudaba!- se defendió también David aterrorizado por la expresión de la joven.

- y ustedes dos, dejen de perder el tiempo en peleítas que nos espera una gran pelea afuera- exclamó la chica.

-oh, lo… lo sentimos- empezó a excusarse Bryan totalmente sonrojado.

-perdona nuestra actitud, no quisimos incomodarte- repuso ahora Logan.

-y no pensaron que me incomodaban a mi- susurró David.-me hice amigo de una pareja gay… - pensaba para sí mismo- qué poco conozco el mundo para no distinguirlos.

-y dime, ¿tienes alguna experiencia en batalla, Casey?- David giró hacia el trío que ahora conversaba tranquilamente, ignorándolo por completo.

-oh… este… solo prácticas- contestó la rubia.

-bien, nosotros igual- sonrieron los chicos.

-¿y no se sienten algo asustados por ir a la guerra?- preguntó ahora Cassandra.

-bueno, nerviosos sí pero…- Bryan miró a David- estamos seguros que nos irá muy bien.

-oh, es bueno tener esa actitud- Cassandra dio otra mirada a David. Al parecer los dos tipos le tenían mucha confianza pero ella dudaba, ese niño no demostraba ningún poder o habilidad… ¿les habría mentido o realmente tenía algo escondido?

-¿tienes hambre?- le interrumpió David. Cassandra le iba a gritonear cuando reparó en la pequeña reconciliación que Bryan y Logan tenían.

-estoy empezando a tenerla- contestó la rubia.

-yo también- sonrió David mientras ambos retrocedían en silencio, alejándose de los dos soldados.

*

La noche empezaba a caer, Gwendal se sentía incómodo. Algo andaba mal. Primero, los datos que obtuvieron por Izumi. Luego, los experimentos que usarían como soldados en la puerta norte. Después, la presencia de ese falso Conrad. Irónicamente, no confiaba lo suficiente en Goring, Gunter o el Maou como para poder fiarse de que si algo andaba mal, ellos arreglaran los problemas. Es más, si él moría y dejaba vivo al Maou, no se lo perdonaría. De todos modos, si había permanecido tanto tiempo en el castillo no podía pretender que había sufrido. No tanto como Anissina al menos. Desertar y pelear contra el maou habría sido la decisión más simple para Gwendal pero no la más útil. Sabía de lo que era capaz el maou, lo había visto. Y, aún así, marcharse del castillo sin Anissina no era una posibilidad. Nunca.

-¿saliendo a tomar aire?

Gwnedal volteó hacia donde lo observaba un lobo blanco. La bestia lo miró nuevamente y habló con el tono de voz de Wolfram. –hermosa noche.

-entonces, atacarán… se habían demorado más de lo previsto- repuso Gwendal. El lobo lo miró una vez más y luego desapareció. El General guió su caballo hacia las posiciones de los soldados en medio del bosque.- ¡preparados! ¡atención al siguiente ataque!- comenzó a dar órdenes al mismo tiempo en que las primeras flechas caían sobre la zona de combate.

* * *

**Aprendiendo con Petula...(¿eh?):**

**Raoul Gustav Wallenberg** fue un diplomático sueco asignado como secretario de la delegación sueca en Budapest, usando su posición ayudó a judios húngaros dándoles pasaportes protegidos así como alquilando locales donde refugiarlos, colocando letreros como "Biblioteca o Instituo Sueco" para desvirtuar. Igualmente, se valió de sus contactos para negociar directamente con los nazis y evitar las deportaciones de los judios hungaros a los campos de concentración. Con la llegada del ejercito rojo a Budapest, Wallenberg fue arrestado acusado de ser espia de USA. Su muerte fue "confirmada" por los sovieticos aunque aún se mantiene la pólémica sobre esto. Como dato adicional, Wallenberg es considerado en la lista de "Justo entre las Naciones", una expresión del judaismo que indica respeto y consideración así como reconocimiento a personas no judías que ayudaron desinteresadamente a los judios perseguidos durante el régimen nazi.

**Volviendo a lo que nos importa ... ¿vieron los screecaps del capitulo 25 (103) de KKM? Digo, cuando a mi me ponen sangre y peleas me olvido del yaoi y disfruto de la vorágine. Ver a Yuuri pelear hace que crea que realmente es un personaje interesante. Por cierto, la trama a dado un giro inusual... aunque estaba dentro de mis cálculos. ¿Quién no disfruta viendo a tanto bishounen por ahi? Contando a Jeneus y Shori, me gusta pensar que Kyou Kara Maou es una serie harem. Y, ciertamente, Wolfram se ve bien hasta herido. **

**En fin, si debo aceptar algo es que me gusta el shonen, veo más anime shonen que yaoi pero, me obseciono mas con personajes yaoisables que con parejas Hetero. Pensando en parejas Hetero, soy una entusiasta de Gwendal x Anissina, tan cierto como el Ranma x Akane y el Morita x Hagu. y, pensando un poco más ¿alguien se imagina a Conrad con alguien? Sea hombre o mujer y no vale decir Yozak o alguno de sus hermanos. Digo ¿qué clase de personaje sería ideal para él? Lo pensé mucho y, me gustaría alguien con una personalidad similar a la de Wolfram. Creo que alguien como Yuuri no le caería bien, sino una persona agresiva y temperamental.**

**A menos que decida permanecer casto por Julia... pero Julia amaba a Adalber... ¿será que Conrad hará los trámites para ingresar al club de los corazones solitarios o Takabayashi nos dará a su media naranja pronto? (!que no sea Yuuri ni Wolfram... derrepente los dos). **

**Nos leemos en los capítulos finales!**


	10. Chapter 10

La noche amenazaba en darle paso al día de nuevo. En pocas horas vendría el alba y Goring, desde su puesto en una de las torres de observación miraba con desconfianza hacia el bosque.

-señor, no hay señal de los soldados que fueron a investigar- apareció un guardia por la puerta.

-deben estar recurriendo a algún tipo de magia- comentó el Capitán de la zona.

-señor, ninguno de los doce investigadores ha regresado…- volvió a hablar el guardia.

Goring clavó la mirada hacia el bosque de nuevo, una niebla extraña fungía como una especie de muralla. –maldición- dijo entre susurros, para luego hablar en voz alta- en buena hora Voltaire tenía que ser tan inútil y querer ir a pelear ahí, lo más probable es que haya caído en una emboscada.

-¡señor!- llamó un nuevo guardia entrando con un rollo.-llegaron tres mensajes, indicando que los asaltos a las caravanas con armas han sido anuladas.

-bien, bien- repuso Goring sin parecer interesado en eso. _"¿Qué me va a importar que esos embarques estén bien? Nuestras cabezas dependen ahora de lo que esté pasando en ese bosque no lo que suceda a cientos de kilómetros"._-pensó mientras dos guardias más aparecían.

-señor, los cuerpos… Wallenberg nos dice que les demos entierro pero eso nos quitaría tiempo.

-los cuerpos-meditó Goring- déjenlos donde están- respondió mientras todo el grupo observaba, repentinamente, a un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad del bosque. Pero, de haber sido un soldado corriendo las cosas hubieran sido tomadas con cierta calma. Sin embargo, ahí había un hombre huyendo despavorido.

* * *

La lluvia de flechas tomó desprevenidos a varios soldados. Gwendal tuvo que utilizar su propia magia para tratar de paliar las bajas. Sin embargo en una zona de bosques el elemento tierra debía ser utilizado con cuidado o provocaría más bajas que solo con las flechas enemigas.

-¡vayan directo, no se detengan!- su espada terminó de derribar a un guerrero para encontrarse, finalmente, cara a cara con quien no veía hace años.

-Wolfram-llamó, tumbando a quienes se le abalanzaban, como si estuviera espantando moscas.

-Gwendal- repuso el mazoku.

-¿qué otra cosa has planeado?- indicó el mayor, con una mezcla de molestia y cansancio.

-yo no planeo "otra cosa"- respondió Wolfram, acercándose lentamente hacia su hermano.- esto es definitivo, Gwendal- indicó al tiempo en que levantaba la espada y esta rugía, haciendo que los soldados enemigos se paralizaran de pavor.

-¡La espada demoníaca!- gritaron de forma desordenada, algunos seguían peleando, otros lanzaron una mirada hacia su General, esperando una orden.

-así que, tuviste a Morgiff todo este tiempo- habló Gwendal con lentitud.

-tomó tiempo recuperarla en la destrucción de Caloria pero una simple espada no soluciona los problemas de todo un pueblo, Gwendal- Wolfram habló también con lentitud, pero con una seriedad profunda en su voz, de un tipo que caló profundo en el pelinegro.

-no me digas que ya no eres más el chiquillo impetuoso e impulsivo de antes- sonrió de forma irónica Gwendal.

-¿acaso quieres probarme?- indicó Wolfram, señalándolo con la espada.

-que este sea el enfrentamiento final entonces- sonrió Gwendal de nuevo.

-no te veía sonreír en años, ¿tan mal están las cosas que te alegras ante la posibilidad de morir?- Wolfram alzó la espada en alto, Gwendal lo imitó.

* * *

-¡Señor!- apareció el hombre gritando.

-maldita sea, Voltaire cayó- susurró Goring incómodo y sintiendo como su rostro se descolocaba.-seguramente era una maldita trampa del bastardo de su hermano…

-¡señor, no son soldados del General!- gritó Wallanberg apareciendo por la puerta. Respiraba rápida y agitadamente.

-¡habla rápido!- ordenó Goring, con un tono de voz descontrolado.

-es uno de los soldados de los grupos que fueron a detener los ataques a los envíos de armas, Señor.

-¿cómo? Pero de los puestos más alejados debieron haber llegado recién y los de los puestos cercanos anunciaron que todo estaba orden…-Goring observó al soldado malherido entrar.- ¡habla!- ordenó.

-señor… fue una trampa… los envíos… los hombres de los envíos… eran… rebeldes…- dijo entre jadeos el soldado antes de derrumbarse.

-este ¿de dónde era?- preguntó severamente Goring.

-de los puestos de Estada, señor- contestó de inmediato uno de los soldados.

-ese era el más alejado de los envíos- meditó Wallamberg- eso quiere decir que el grupo de armas fingió que hacía ruta a destino y en lugar de eso se dirige aquí a abastecer a los rebeldes…!debemos mandar más soldados para respaldar al general!

-¡alto!- ordenó Goring- ¡nada de apoyo al General! No sabemos si los otros envíos han sido desde el principio comandados por traidores… debemos… debemos armarnos ahora mismo, proteger este frente…-comenzó a hablar.

-pero Señor, si logramos reagrupar a los hombres de los bosques podremos resistir- Wallamberg fue silenciado abruptamente.

-ellos ya son carroña- bufó Goring, mirando con pánico e ira hacia los bosques.

-Señor…

-¡di una orden! ¡saquen a todos los soldados de descanso! ¡formen trincheras, utilicen los cuerpos como líneas de protección!

Wallanberg observó milimétricamente a Goring, el mazoku parecía al borde de un ataque sicótico y, ciertamente, quién no lo estaría. Su sentido común le empezaba a explicar que ese ataque no se trataba únicamente del último respiro de la rebelión. Algo empezaba a oler mal y, peor aún, a oler peligrosamente bien planificado dentro del caos aparente.

-¡sí Señor!- respondió con frialdad el militar. Sabía que no podía oponerse a Goring, no solo no debía fomentar divisiones internas sino que corría peligro de ser relegado de sus funciones de solo decirle un pero al Oficial. Acatando superficialmente sus órdenes tenía una oportunidad de ir por su General. Garantizar su vida era garantizar la estabilidad de la armada. -¡Gudrup! Ve a llamar a los soldados que permanecen en los interiores! – pegó una orden y el soldado indicado salió corriendo.-iré a seguir de cerca la organización, Señor- repuso por último. Goring apenas y le prestó atención.

Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Superaban, contra todo pronóstico, en número a los rebeldes. Esa sería una masacre cantada para esos mazokus que osaban oponerse al Maou. Con Voltaire muerto, su futuro en la milicia se garantizaba.

-acabaremos con todos esos rebeldes- susurró con frialdad extrema. Saquen a la última división al frente.

-pero señor, son los soldados más jóvenes e inexpertos…- observó uno de los soldados a su lado.

-si es que los envíos de armas están de lado de los rebeldes, los primeros ataques serán a distancia, cañones… armas de fuego de tiro a campo abierto… no podemos desperdiciar soldados buenos en el primer ataque enemigo, es lo que ellos esperan. En cuanto las armas se les acaben, estaremos en superioridad.

* * *

-¿no nos hemos alejado demasiado?- preguntó Cassandra, dándose cuenta que, sin querer estaban ya en el pueblo de nuevo.

-¿quieres comer esa comida?- David hizo un gesto de asco imitado por Cassandra al recordar lo horrible que lucía la comida para los soldados.- conozco las oficinas de los Superiores, ahí tienen comida de primera- sonrió.

-pero… y si…- la rubia se mandó callar. Su intención era que el chico la guiara hacia el Castillo y, sin quererlo estaba en dirección a este sin doblegar al menor.

-¿o es que quieres volver? La verdad es que no me gusta mucho observar expresiones de cariño de parejas frente a mi cara- comentó el chico sonrojado- y no quiero decir que sea incómodo porque son hombres… eso no me molesta… sino que…

-¡nunca has tenido una novia!- indicó divertida Cassandra.

-bueno no…- David se mordió la lengua-¡no puedo creer que se lo dijera a alguien!

-eres gracioso- sonrió la chica, olvidándose por unos segundos de la situación en que se encontraban.

-¡no te burles de mí! ¡solo tengo quince años, no es que haya podido conocer muchas mujeres en tan poco tiempo!- se defendió.

-entiendo, entiendo, tranquilo, no me burlaba de ti… es que no sabía que eras tan penoso- siguió riendo la joven.

-pues tu no pareces encontrar problema en eso…- se quejó David- Seguramente has tenido muchos hombres en tu vida…

-¡ese no es tu problema!- la respuesta violenta y seria de Cassandra fue tan drástica que dejó a David descolocado.

-perdona…- se encontró diciendo, sin entender bien por qué, pero sentía como si hubiera dicho algo muy feo a la rubia.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo, un par de soldados corrían cerca a ellos en ese preciso momento.

-¡qué hacen acá!- les gritó uno de ellos deteniéndolos de inmediato. Cassandra se puso nerviosa, ¿la habrían descubierto?

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó David con tranquilidad y soltura.

-¡qué sucede SERÑOR!- pegó un grito el soldado dándole un ligero sacudón a David.

-ah… ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!- empezó a disculparse el atemorizado chico.

-dejen ya de perder el tiempo y vayan a reunirse con su grupo, saldrán dentro de poco a cavar trincheras- el soldado no esperó respuesta, se quedó plantado frente a los chicos y estos no tuvieron remedio más que caminar en sus pasos de regreso a la zona.

Cassandra se puso aún más nerviosa. No podía volver a atravesar la barrera sin que sea descubierta de inmediato. Algo tenía que hacer para llevarse al chico antes que los obligaran a transponer las vallas.

* * *

Un grito marcó el inicio de la caótica batalla. Uno de los soldados recibió un flechazo directamente en el ojo izquierdo y se desplomó entre aullidos hasta tocar el suelo. La guardia más joven se encontraba apostada, obedeciendo las órdenes unos, montando trincheras otros, cuando ese grito penetró en sus oídos de improviso.

* * *

Wallamberg aprovechó un cuerpo para protegerse de la siguiente flecha. Finalmente llegó a los bosques, dio una mirada hacia las murallas. Goring no era tonto pero era cruel. El primer ataque rebelde estaba empleando las armas destinadas a los campos. No solo flechas sino ahora balas de largo alcance.

-son solo niños-maldijo, apretando con fuerza su puño, ignorando a un muchacho que había caído al suelo con una flecha en el brazo. No podía detenerse ahora, podía cargar con la culpa siempre y cuando el General regresara.

* * *

David recordó esa revista anual al médico que todos los alumnos del colegio hacían. Siempre se sentía como ganado, le asignaban un número y los llamaban por ese mismo número haciéndolos esperar en largas filas por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Y ahora mismo, se sentía como en esa situación o peor aún. Se sentía como una res mandada al matadero. Cassandra como él estaban metidos uno al lado del otro en medio de una fila cuádruple.

Adelante las cabezas de las filas eran dotadas de espadas y escudos o ballestas o carcaj y flechas y atravesaban los cercos de seguridad para salir al campo de batalla.

-maldita sea- pensó Cassandra nerviosa, viendo como poco a poco su turno se acercaba.

-esto…- David casi tropieza en sus pasos cuando las filas de adelante los dejaron a las cabezas.

La tensión los carcomía. David no quería salir al campo de batalla, podía escuchar gritos y explosiones, y sonaban más aterradores que el mejor sonido digital.

Cassandra sudó frío cuando a empujones, hicieron que se acercaran a las mesas donde repartían las armas. Al frente pudo ver a esas monstruosidades agitarse. Ni loca iba a ponerse al alcance de una de esas cosas para tener una muerte segura.

-¡que espera soldado!-le gritó uno de los superiores-¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡señor…!- se atrevió a hablar la chica.

-¡no hay tiempo para acobardarse!- le interrumpió el militar. Y sin darle tiempo a la joven la cogió de los hombros y la arrastró hacia la salida.

David siguió a la rubia y el militar por inercia, entonces, de la nada, Cassandra se liberó de una llave del soldado y retrocedió. Todos la miraron extraño, incluso David pero una explosión sorda y una fuerte onda expansiva los aturdió por completo.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, esa entrada estaba destruida. Colgajos de soldados y de la bestia estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Cassandra ayudó a David a levantarse. No habían resultado heridos pero estaban llenos de polvo y manchas cuyo origen no quizo averiguar. Para su pena, el militar de antes aún seguía vivo. Temió que se hubiera dado cuenta de su actitud pero la suerte parecía sonreírle irónica.

-¡no hay tiempo de que vayan a otras puertas! ¡salgan! ¡Salgan!-ordenó a gritos y pisando sobre sangre y carne chamuscada, David y Cassandra fueron arrastrados por un mar suicida al exterior.

Pronto David notó que muchos de los que iban a su lado empezaban a caer y cuando lo notó mejor entendió que atacaban a la distancia. Entonces un escudo se extendió sobre él.

-¡levanta tu escudo! ¡sino será más fácil herirte!- gritó Cassandra y el chico la imitó.

Gritos venidos de adelante acompañados de gritos de terror, alertaron a la joven que su gente se acercaba. No podía cruzarse con ellos ahora o nunca cumpliría su objetivo. Pero era imposible poder huír en esa maraña de gente que hacía de carne de cañón.

-¡Logan!-David exclamó y la rubia giró hacia donde el pelinegro empezó a encaminarse. El joven soldado estaba parado en medio de la batalla, parecía ensimismado y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía salvo a algo que llamaba su atención en el suelo.

Finalmente, después de empujar, patear y bregar, los dos chicos llegaron hasta el soldado. Entonces entendieron la causa de su ensimismamiento. Bryan o los pedazos en los que estaba, yacía en el suelo, David distinguió la mitad de ese rostro joven estampado contra el suelo, seguro alguna bomba le impactó.

-¡vámonos de aquí!-Cassandra había visto muchas veces esa mirada, el dolor de Logan no le era ajeno pero también sabía que así era blanco fácil y ellos también por estar junto a él.

-¡cierto! ¡Logan, vamos!- David cogió la solapa del soldado el cual lo miró sin ver.

Logan abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo que salió en su lugar fue una flecha. Un chorro de sangre saltó al rostro de David. Quien se sintió prácticamente arrastrado por una mano fuerte en medio de ese infierno.

De pronto un golpe seco los tumbó contra el suelo. Un soldado alto y pelirrojo los miró con sorna-¡mazokus de mierda, no vayan a esconderse a las cuevas, peleen y mueran como mazokus!- reclamó el sujeto que parecía haber adivinado que Cassandra y David planeaban abandonar esa batalla.

-¡él no está bien!- defendió Cassandra a un shockeado David.

-¡si no está herido puede pelear!-replicó el sujeto.

Cassandra no se intimidó, tomó a David de la muñeca y lo obligó a caminar para ser empujada con fuerza por una manaza del sujeto. Acto seguido, ese mismo sujeto le propinió un golpe severo a David que le hizo volar el casco.

-¡si van a desertar mejor los elimino yo!-berreó el guerrero alzando su espada.


	11. Chapter 11

Podían notar que algo no estaba bien allá arriba. Los científicos intercambiaron miradas secretas a expensas de Mengele. Uno de ellos pareció leer algo en un ademán sutil de un soldado que vino a decirle algo al científico, y de inmediato se acercó a Anisisna.

Una sonrisa triste se enmarcó en su rostro cuando se dirigió a la celda donde estaba su hija.

El sonido de una pesada llave haciendo fuerza despertó a la demonio.

-¡¿madre?-preguntó sorprendida pues, que supiera, solo los guardias de Mengele podían abrirle.

-fui la creadora de este tipo de cerraduras-sonrió la pelirroja acercándose hasta Izumi, sentada en la tarima de metal.

Rápidamente acercó sus manos a los limitadores de la joven haciéndolos caer por arte de magia.

-no me digas ¿también fuiste creadora de este limitador?

-no te lo digo entonces- respondió en broma.

-ya han pasado tres días- repuso entonces Izumi estirando sus dedos.

-debes ir hacia la ciudad Izumi y causar un alborozo que haga que los pobladores se alcen en armas…- Izumi observó como su madre sacaba una pequeña bolsa con esferas.- deja caer una de estas cada diez metros mientras sales del castillo.

-madre… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada la joven- ¿padre sabe acerca de esto?

La triste sonrisa de Anissina le respondió- él entenderá.

-pero…!no te puedo dejar acá, si te ayudo a salir de aquí, madre, podremos convencer a padre que las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos…!

-Izumi, estas son órdenes no son un pedido, debes ayudar que el plan de resultado ¿entiendes? Y si tu padre aún está vivo… estoy segura que ayudará a Wolfram….

-¿cómo?- el rostro de Izumi se contrajo de sorpresa.

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, Izumi ¡debes cumplir con esta parte del plan!- ordenó Anissina mirando decididamente a su hija. Y finalmente, para avivar el espíritu de la joven, terminó diciendo:- sino la vida de tu tío Conrad habrá sido sacrificada en vano.

La joven había cerrado los ojos tratando de leer entre las acciones que le pedían y entonces entendió todo.- debo regresar a tiempo para sacarte cuando ataquen el Castillo… ellos no sabrán identificarlos a ustedes como prisioneros del maou y pueden lastimarlos.

-nosotros tenemos una responsabilidad aquí Izumi- contestó Anissina- por favor- dijo esto con cariño abrazándola- no regreses por mí.

-¡pero madre!

-¡Izumi debes irte ahora!-le indicó la pelirroja acercándose a una esquina superior de la pared y empujando una baldosa, un pequeño ducto se hizo camino.

-¿por qué no se sacan los limitadores de poder?- preguntó la soldado mientras entraba por el ducto.

-están sujetos con hechizos, Gunter es quien tiene la potestad sobre ellos…- explicó Anissina- ahora, por favor, Izumi, vete…

-está bien-asintió la joven.

-y no vayas a desviarte del plan- dijo de pronto en tono reprendedor Anissina- te conozco lo suficientemente bien y ni se te ocurra ir al salón del trono, enfrentarte al Maou o a Gunter es una muerte segura y no quiero que algo así le pase a mi hija.

-¡pero mamá!- antes de que la chica pudiera replicar de nuevo Anissina cerró la abertura.

Una vez sola la pelirroja clavó la mirada en la pared sin ventanas, tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando realmente allá afuera. Se sentía frustrada por ser incapaz de hacer algo por asegurar las vidas de su esposo y su hija. Sin embargo sabía que ellos pensaban lo mismo y con todo el dolor de su corazón debían sacrificar sus pequeños deseos por ese triste objetivo que todos tenían en mente. Conrad lo había entendido hace tiempo, por eso se dejó atrapar, nunca tuvo la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al Maou, simplemente reunió el coraje suficiente para comunicarle el plan a ella.

Suspirando para dejar ir toda su debilidad, Anissina inhaló fuertemente y se preparó para lo que vendría.

* * *

David sentía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus órbitas. Cassandra, insititvamente, se colocó sobre el chico para protegerlo. Justo en el momento en que escuchaba el sonido de un hacha silvando, recobró el sentido común.

-maldita sea…-se quejó entre dientes sin que David le llegara a oír- ¿qué mierda hago perdiendo la vida por el hijo de ese maldito Maou?

Su espalda mojada le crispó los nervios. Pero el dolor no llegó enseguida. Se apartó ligeramente del chico mantiendo sus ojos incrédulos en los igual de escépticos del chico. Entonces ella giró la cabeza y David miró hacia atrás también. Frente a ellos la gran sombra de ese mazoku seguía cubriéndolos mientras el sol les anunciaba que serían cerca de las once de la mañana.

Algo destelló en medio del pecho de ese enorme sujeto y de pronto este se derrumbó pesadamente. Cassandra abrazó a David y lo hizo rodar consigo a un lado en el instante en que el soldado se precipitaba pesadamente y aplastaba a un guerrero.

-¡Joven príncipe!- una voz desconocida para Cassandra habló a sus espaldas. Ella se paró de inmediato irguiendo a David al mismo tiempo.

-Lord Goring- jadeó el muchacho.

-¿pero qué hace aquí?- Goring se acercó al príncipe, había tenido suerte de reconocerlo justo antes que ese enorme mazoku asesinara a esos dos soldados desertores. De no haberlo hecho a tiempo, quién sabe cuál habría sido su castigo por permitir que el estúpido príncipe negado para la milicia, muriera en campo de batalla.

-esto…yo…- David comenzó a balbucear y Cassandra entendió que debía hacer algo antes que fueran asesinados en campo abierto.

-¡Señor! ¡quizo venir a pelear, Señor! ¡Traté de detenerlo!

Goring elevó una ceja ante ese soldado, pudo reconocer por su tono de voz que se trataba de una chica. Le pareció irónico que una mazoku fuera más fuerte y decidida que el idiota hijo del maou. Oh, cómo odiaba a ese niño David, no tenía nada que ver con su padre. Aún así, Goring debía garantizar la vida de ese insoportable mocoso. Él era el sucesor que necesitaba para poner las manos alguna vez sobre Shin Makoku.

-pues sáquelo de aquí inmediatamente y llévelo directo al castillo- ordenó Goring señalando hacia una de las puertas del sur.

Cassandra tragó duro. Las puertas del sur estaban casi todas intactas y esas horrosas bestias guardianas seguían en su sitio. Aún así, sabía que Goring le ordenaba lo más lógico. Entrar por las zonas atacadas ahora obstaculizadas por guerreros de ambos bandos peleando, era someter a David a grandes peligros.

-¡qué espera, una invitación!- gritó Goring y sin responder, Cassandra tomó a David del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el sur. Corrieron a toda prisa esquivando de milagro cada proyectil, flecha y espadazo dado.

Finalmente, David alcanzó a ver una de las puertas sur resistiendo con toda sus fuerzas. Soltó una carcajada de alivio al creer que estaban cerca a lugar seguro pero entonces, Cassandra lo obligó a tirarse al suelo.

-¡qué pasa! ¿estás herida?-preguntó David preocupado- ¡estamos muy cerca a la puerta, puedo cargarte si es necesario!

-¡cállate!- le regañó Cassandra- no iremos por ahí- agregó señalándole cinco puertas anteriores a la puerta esperada.

-pppero esa es por donde salimos…!y nisiquiera existe ya!- sollozó David observando como por esa vieja entrada unos cincuenta rebeldes peleaban con soldados.

-¡¿vienes o no?-le retó Cassandra ofreciéndole la mano.

David no tuvo tiempo para dudar. Cassandra era la única ahí que se preocupaba por su vida. Así que tragando duro, sujetó la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr como loco.

Se pararon en seco ante un laberinto de mazokus matándose unos a otros.

David abrió los ojos con violencia sin poder creer lo que veía. Cassandra analizó la situación y decidió que el lado izquierdo era el menos peligroso. Volvió a lanzar a David al suelo y lo miró seriamente- ¡desde aquí nos arrastramos, siéntete un gusano real y no levantes la cabeza para nada!

El chico baciló pero antes de mostrar su inseguridad vio a Cassandra elejarse reptando hacia su objetivo. Haciendo tripas corazón, David empezó a imitarla. Cerrando los ojos con violencia a los pies que caían sobre él, las patadas que recibía y hasta alguna estocadas de espadas y dagas caídas al suelo.

Entre gritos y sonidos de espadas chocando y golpes secos de proyectiles, David se sintió ensordecido. Siguió reptando como loco, aterrado, esperando que al siguiente momento fuera su final.

De pronto, el sonido bajó como quien abruptamente baja el volumen. Alguien sujetó el cuello de su traje y lo jaló hacia arriba.

-¡abre los ojos!

David, sin reconocer la voz, obedeció, encontrándose con una mirada ceñuda y decidida.

-¡logramos entrar!-pareció ver sonreír a Cassandra pero era difícil decir que era cierto.

La joven lo volvió a soltar y también se dejó caer al suelo. David observó a su alrededor estaban tras una suerte de carreta estacionada a buena distancia de la pelea.

-maldita sea…quiero regresar a la Tierra- susurró el chico comenzando a recuperar el aire.

* * *

Izumi asusó su oído y no escuchó pisadas. Acercó su cabeza por el borde de la pared y no vio a nadie. Algo debería estar pasando para que los pasillos estuvieran así de desprotegidos. Antes de moverse, dejó caer una de las esferas de la bolsa que su madre le entregó.

Tenía una idea de lo que podía ser pero no estaba dispuesta a pensarlo demasiado. Eso la haría preocuparse y dudar de su misión. Había entendido que su tío, al menos el Conrad de ese tiempo, había muerto para entregar algún tipo de mensaje a los rebeldes del interior del Castillo. Solo eso podía explicar que su madre estuviera demasiado tranquila en una situación como esa, así como Wolfram.

Se deslizó con suma rapidez hasta quedar oculta tras una columna delgada. Esa zona estaba algo oscura debido a que estaban cerca a las celdas. De modo que aprovechó esa lobreguez propia de los calabozos, a su favor.

El sonido de un par de pasos confusos le hizo pegarse a la pared.

-¡pero estamos de guardia!

-¡ya sé pero están llamando a todos a la puerta sur! ¡dicen que hay una verdadera carnicería!

-¡maldita sea!... pero ¿quién va a cuidar la celda de Lord Weller?

-¡que se cuide solo! ¡si la zona sur cae, serán los rebeldes quienes cuiden tu celda!

Izumi escuchó un par de maldiciones salir de boca de uno de los soldados. Y pronto los vio algo más de cerca.

El soldado dubitativo volteó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-deja de mirar hacia ahí, no podemos volver.

-ya sé, ya sé, solo me preocupa dejar esa zona sin control…

-¡vamos ya!

A esa frase siguieron dos pares de pies corriendo a toda prisa. Una vez desaparecidos de su campo de visión, Izumi salió de su escondite y clavó su mirada en dirección hacia donde el soldado había mirado.

-bien, creo que tengo tiempo para una pequeña incursión.

* * *

Gunter dejó caer la copa sobre los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se abrían desorbitados mientras recibía las noticias.

-¿Señor, irá donde el Maou?-preguntó uno de sus asistentes.

-¡no!- tembló Gunter frunciendo el seño. ¿Cómo era posible que su infranqueable cerco hubiera sido vulnerado?-¡no! ¡primero…tengo que ir a ver qué sucede!

-Señor, no es su culpa- trató de animerle el mismo asistente- son demasiados, solo tres entradas han caído, las otras cumplen su deber pero…

-son demasiados…- susurró Gunter sintiendo cómo las alarmas se disparaban cada cinco segundos- ¡cómo pueden haber tantos rebeldes libres si el maou los anda matando de tanto en tanto!- chilló desconsolado.

-Gran Sabio…

-no, no, he de tranquilizarme- dijo Gunter recuperando la compostura- todo sea por no causar molestias al Maou- suspiró fuerte- debo ver la magnitud de la situación y calibrar la energía de modo que no lastime a los nuestros pero sí a los rebeldes…

-como usted diga, Gran Sabio-asintió su asistente.

-vamos afuera- sentenció el antiguo Consejero.

* * *

Conrad despegó su oído de la puerta. Al parecer el escándalo reinaba en el castillo porque los guardias dejaron de proteger la entrada. Sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos, un nuevo sonido de pasos atrajo su atención.

Eran pasos cuidadosos y secretos. Casi podía asegurar que era alguien que caminaba furtivamente por el Castillo.

-apartate de la entrada- escuchó entonces a Izumi.

Conrad obedeció y se colocó en la esquina mas alejada del lugar. Entonces una patada de Izumi abrió un hueco suficiente para que Conrad se escabullera. Y con un poco de dificultad, el soldado logró pisar el pasillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-fue lo primero que preguntó el castaño.

Izumi asintió- me desvié de mi camino ligeramente para liberarte. Tienes suerte de que me topara con los guardiar que te cuidaban.

La seriedad en el rostro de la joven hizo sonreír a Conrad. Era el vivo retrato de Gwendal. Lucía seria y con una ligera arruga en la frente producto de la preocupación.

-"bueno, ya que anda desviándose, Señoria Voltaire"- de pronto el pasillo se inundó de una voz cuyo eco se extendió a lo lejos-"¿haría el favor de hacer un desvío más?"

-¿quién?- la joven se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Conrad entrecerró los ojos sintiendo esa voz muy familiar.

-"entiendo la actitud de la Señorita Izumi, ya que antes que verme a escuchado mas bien de mi"- rió la voz-"aunque yo sí que la conosco "muy bien""-agregó haciendo que Conrad sintiera la vergonzoza sensación de conocer bien a esa voz.

Izumi se sonrojó con fuerza.

-¡Gran Sabio!-dejó escapar Conrad a lo que Izumi lo miró sorprendida.

-¿está vivo?- preguntó la chica incrédula.

-"digamos que sí… no sé si abrán visto la Guerra de las Galaxias…"- la voz carraspeó un poco- "pero bueno, no es momento de hablar de clásicos sino de cumplir con nuestros destinos, así que, ¿me harían el favor de sacarme de esta prisión?"- replicó la voz en un tono tan calmado que parecía un día de campo.

-Tío…- Izumi miró a Conrad, dispuesta a obedecer lo que él decidiera.

-"tengo algo que hablar contigo, Lord Weller"-agregó la voz en tono misterioso.

Conrad cerró los ojos- vamos, Izumi, no tomará mucho tiempo.

-eso espero, madre me pidió que hiciera algo y llevo prisa, espero contar con tu ayuda además- habló la joven comenzando a correr junto a Conrad.

* * *

Finalmente, Adalbert logró llegar cerca a las puertas, Rinji lo siguió a dos metros pero antes que lograran acercarse un grito les dio una clara señal.

-maldita sea, ¡esas bestias son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos!- maldijo Adalbert.

-¡hora de usar el fuego!- escuchó la voz de Wolfram aparecer de entre los bosques.

Los dos rebeldes no pudieron evitar sonreír mientras, detrás de Wolfram, Yozak lo seguía montado en un lobo.

-¡ellos nos ayudarán!-indicó el pelirrojo, y Adalbert y Rinji observaron cómo los lobos empezaban a caer sobre las horribles criaturas.

-¡fuego!- escucharon al mismo tiempo gritar a voz en cuello a Wolfram y a varios manejadores de este elemento invocar al gran poder.

Dentro del bosque, Wallmberg sintió la energía del fuego mazoku dispararse. Temió lo peor hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Apartó unas ramas siguiendo el sonido de esa voz y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡mi señor!

* * *

-¡cuánto más!-replicó Izumi agotada, había pasado los siguientes veinte minutos caminando por sendos pasillos guiados por esa misteriosa voz.

-"tranquila, Señorita Izumi"- le respondió la voz-"falta poco, solo den vuelta a ese recodo y habrán llegado".

Conrad y la pelirroja se miraron decididos y agotados. Caminaron con cautela hasta llegar a la esquina de ese pasillo y dieron vuelta quedando extrañados.

-es una pared- dijo Izumi como afirmando algo, no por nada se había criado entre esas paredes.

-"eso es lo que vio durante toda su vida"-explicó el Sabio-"pero detrás de esta, hay una puerta y tras esta hay varias más y detrás de ellas me encuentro yo".

-Su Santidad…-empezó Conrad pero la voz le cortó con una risa.

-"es irónico haberme dejado engañar por algo tan simple"- repuso la voz-"pero, a Merlín también lo engatusaron y sigue esperando por alguien que lo libere."

-¿podría ser más claro?, Su Santidad no contamos con mucho tiempo- insistió Izumi.

-"!ah! ¡la juventud, tan apresurada por vivir!"-exclamó el Sabio- "¿no siente lo mismo Lord Weller?"

-Su Santidad…- trató de razonar el también apremiado soldado.

-"bueno, bueno, yo también ando con prisas"- aceptó la voz-"verán, este es un hechizo simple pero poderoso, la puerta está sellada tan solo con un hechizo de 'abrir por afuera', eso significa que nadie que esté adentro puede salir, a menos que alguien de afuera abra las puertas. Existen siete puertas físicas y una octava que podré romper con la ayuda de la Señorita Izumi en su momento."

-¿cómo abrimos las puertas si no hay siquiera una?-interrogó Izumi.

-"simplemente utilice el hechizo bersek que estoy seguro su madre le enseñó desde que era pequeña"- explicó el Sabio.

Conrad pareció sorprendido a lo que la voz respondió rápidamente.

-"los hechizos berserk fueron muy populares en cierta época de Shin Makoku en que las traiciones entre nobles eran posibles y comunes. Los hechizos bersek son capaces de anular otros hechizos siempre y cuando los mazokus hayan sido bautizados antes con hechizos protectores…eso daba a entender lo mucho que desconfiaban en esas épocas los unos de los otros ¿cierto Lord Weller?"

-no me lo diga a mi, no llegué a vivir esa época- repuso el soldado mirando trémulo a una concentrada Izumi que reunía energía para aplicar el hechizo. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar, Anissina bautizando a su hija para evitar que conjuros limitadores cayeran sobre ella… y enseñándole el bersek para anular hechizos enemigos… ¿qué clase de futuro era ese?

-"primera puerta, ¡bien hecho!"-escuchó decir Conrad a la voz. Cuando alzó la vista vio que la pared ya no estaba y en su lugar una enorme plancha de metal se erguía. –"yo diría que tiene toda la culpa, ya es un hombre hecho y derecho"- habló la voz del Sabio mientras la segunda puerta caía-"hubiera querido creer que podía hacerlo solo pero no es malo aceptar que algunos necesitan más ayuda que otros… en eso nos esquivocamos nosotros"- la tercera puerta desapareció-"pero en lo demás, él es el único responsable de cada muerte en este mundo desde que su corazón se pudrió"-la cuarta se desvaneció-"nuestra culpa es no haber querido creer, que hasta el alma más buena puede pudrirse cuando no sabe aceptar el amor en él"-la quinta se esfumó-"no supimos ponerle un alto hasta que nos dimos cuenta que las posibilidades se habían acabado"-la sexta desapareció-"ya no es el niño ingenuo que tomaba decisiones irresponsables basadas en buenas intenciones, Lord Weller, es un hombre lleno de rencor, rencor contra todos nosotros, contra Lord Bielefeld y sobre todo, contra él mismo"- con un "puff" la última puerta cedió a una celda sin ventanas, oscura y llena de telas de araña. Conrad pudo distinguir una silueta sentada al borde de una pequeña tarima. Las paredes, recubieras de libros, parecían haber aguardado por un poco de luz todo ese tiempo.

-Su Santidad-dijo ahora Izumi-¿qué hago?-preguntó tratando de sonar lo más respetuosa posible ante una leyenda como la que tenía ante sus ojos.

-recitaremos el mismo hechizo a la cuenta de tres ¿vale? Debemos tratar de que coincidan al mismo tiempo para que funcione- explicó la voz.

Conrad escuchó asentir a Izumi y mientras palabras de un lenguaje perdido en los abismos del tiempo eran pronunciadas por dos generaciones distintas, él se limitó a meditar en lo que el Sabio había dicho acerca de su ahijado. Aún recordaba su primer y frío encuentro. Yuuri lo trató con indiferencia, incluso pudo notar ese rencor que mencionó el Sabio. Pero ¿por qué se había convertido en un hombre así? ¿qué había dejado de hacer él mismo para llegar a esos extremos?

Un sonido sordo e incómodo se esparció por el pasillo donde estaban y Conrad supo que la última puerta había sido derribada. Entre el polvo levantado por el esfuerzo de retención del hechizo una sombra se adelantó hacia los dos espectadores parados afuera de la celda.

Conrad parpadeó con fuerza para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba. Ante él estaba parado un hombre que distaba mucho de parecerse al adolescente Murata Ken que recordaba. Ahora era alto, su piel excesivamente pálida, casi como un fantasma, seguramente por los años encerrado en esas paredes sin luz natural. Su largo cabello estaba atado a una cola por detrás, su frente amplia se fruncía ligeramente y las gafas no ocultaron en ese momento una mirada afilada.

-Lord Weller, ¿cómo le va?- saludó entonces el Sabio como si se hubieran visto horas antes.

-Sssu Santidad…- susurró incrédulo.

-disculpe mi carencia de tacto, Su Santidad-intervino Izumi-pero, tengo una misión importante que realizar, ¿necesita que lo ayude a llegar a un sitio seguro? Puedo hacer eso pero me temo que más no.

Conrad miró al Sabio esperando que este les dijera que su misión importante sería buscar a Yuuri para hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, como si le hubiera leído la mente, Murata negó con la cabeza mientras alisaba la túnica negra que vestía. –la acompañaré a donde usted se dirija, señorita Izumi-dijo para luego clavar la mirada en Conrad-y creo que es importante que vaya con nosotros, Lord Weller.

-su Santidad, no creo que sea la mejor decisión…-empezó Conrad cuando el sonido de gritos de alerta de varios soldados los interrumpió.

-¡nos descubrieron!-maldijo Izumi.

-por acá podremos salir con facilidad-señaló Murata hacia un pasillo distinto a la ruta que planeaba seguir Izumi.

Antes de que Conrad pudiera replicar el fuerte agarre de la pelirroja lo arrastró en dirección hacia donde corría el Sabio.


	12. Chapter 12

Gunter sintió una gota de sudor rodar por su cien hasta perderse en el interior de su pecho. Estaba nervioso, las cosas de un momento a otro, se habían salido de control. Algo así no lo había imaginado ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas. Quizá, solo quizá, cometió el error de dejarle toda la responsabilidad a su bien amado Heika. Después de todo, él era su mano derecha, el Gran Sabio, y debía tomar las responsabilidades del caso para no incomodar al Rey.

Pero ¿de qué se trataría ese ataque? ¿sería un manotazo de ahogado de los rebeldes después de que las flotas que venían a ayudarlos nunca llegaran a tierra? Si era solo eso sería sencillo refrenarlos. Pero, si el manotazo lo estaba ordenando nada menos que el Lord Mocoso, tendría que prepararse para lo peor.

Tembló asustado recordando la destrucción de Caloria. A decir verdad, tuvieron suerte en esa época que el Maou y el Lord Mocoso decidieran pelear en otras tierras. Sin embargo ahora, de estar Wolfram tras el plan, el encuentro sería inminente.

-imposible-masculló entre dientes- Heika no lo permitirá, ni yo y…- apretó los puños consciente que la lealtad de esas dos personas se debía más al Reino que al Maou- Gwendal nunca permitiría que Shin Makoku fuera destruída…

Casi pierde el equilibrio en el siguiente paso, uno de sus hombres, por fortuna, lo evitó. Gunter bajó la mirada, la cabeza de una muñeca rota casi lo hace caer de bruces en el suelo del pueblo. No había nadie alrededor pero sospechaba que muchos de los que estaban ocultos tras las paredes de sus precarias casas, habrían celebrado el incidente.

Frunció el seño con disgusto. Esos pobladores hace tiempo que habían perdido todo sentido del respeto hacia sus gobernantes. Obviamente no entendían que el grandioso plan pacificador del Maou implicaba el sacrificio de unos menos para un gran futuro. En su opinión, la gente que se preocupaba por salvar sus cuellos en el presente era incapaz de entender que todo era por un mejor mañana.

Aún soñaba con un Shin Makoku llevado a una era de completa paz donde el Maou reinaría y él se sentaría a su lado como su más ferviente servidor. Reinarían por siglos y siglos en una utopía que no tendrían fin…

-¡Señor!-intervino entonces uno de sus hombres, arrancándolo de sus fantasías.

-¿qué pasa?

-¡Señor…el joven David!-dijo el soldado señalando hacia un soldado caminando al lado del joven e inepto príncipe. La fantasía de Gunter tenía una falla y ahora, al ver ese rostro inútil que no hacía más que quejarse de que no había internet o electricidad en Shin Makoku, se lo recordaba. Con un heredero así, la utopía de Shin Makoku se iría al infierno. Ciertamente, deseaba que el Maou tuviera otros hijos, pero por ahora debía ser condescendiente con el mocoso.

-¡Oh! ¡Príncipe!-chilló todo sonrisas yendo al encuentro del acongojado muchacho.

* * *

-corroboro mi teoría- comentó David mirando a un lado y otro mientras atravesaban el pueblo. Seguían cansados pero no les quedó otra que alejarse del área de guerra porque corrían el peligro de ser volados en pedazos.

-¿y cuál es esa teoría?-preguntó Cassandra, caminando a su lado.

-que aquí no vive gente-explicó David-si hubiera guerra aunque sea hubieran huído o salido a pelear ¿no?

-que idiota-Cassandra lo dijo con saña- primero que nada, no tienen a donde huir. Las salidas están al sur, donde se lleva la pelea, y la entrada al Castillo está prohibida.

-¿eh?- de pronto David notó que había más vida de la que había visto cuando pasaba en el carruaje en otras ocasiones. Pudo ver medios cuerpos ocultos tras ventanas analizando la situación. -¿por qué…?

-serán carne de cañón-prosiguió Cassandra.

David negó, no creía que eso pasara con esa gente-pero, ¿por qué no escapan o pelean?

-ya te dije, ¿escapar a dónde?-repuso la joven.

-pues entonces… ¿por qué no pelean?-David insistió, suponiendo que algo de orgullo deberían tener esos pobladores.

-¿pelear por qué? ¿por este pedazo de tierra que es más bien una cárcel para ellos?-Cassandra frunció el seño pero David no lo notó porque llevaba el casco puesto.

-¿una cárcel?-David enarcó una ceja- disculpa pero esto no es una cárcel, es la ciudad más privilegiada ya que queda cerca al castillo…

-por eso tienen tan mala suerte-suspiró la joven- tienen la mala suerte de estar directamente bajo la sombra del sanguinario Maou…

En ese momento David se tensó y se paró en seco. Cassandra lo imitó, se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-disculpa, no debí haber dicho eso- dijo la joven rápidamente.

-para ser alguien de Shin Makoku, hablas mal de tu rey con facilidad- susurró David.

-para ser el hijo de un rey sabes muy poco de la realidad de este reino-le rebatió Cassandra.

Jaque mate. Ambos se sentían atrapados.

-se supone que vas a herededar este reino cuando se convierta en cementerio-prosiguió Cassandra con ira ciega- ¡y no tienes idea de lo que tu padre le hace a la gente!

-¡espera!- se defendió David- ¡por qué me acusas de cosas que no sé!

-¡¿qué quieres saber?-le increpó, estaba de pronto, muy molesta con el chiquillo y su ignorancia soberana.-¿quieres saber de dónde vienen esos cuerpos que estaban en los exteriores? No eran cadáveres de la guerra recién iniciada ¿quieres saber acerca de los centros de "transformación" a dónde meten a los que no están de acuerdo con el Maou? ¿quieres saber lo que le hacen a las mujeres ahí? ¿cómo torturan a los varones? ¿quieres saber que Shin Makoku a sido declarado país no grato para el resto de reinos de este mundo? ¿quieres saber cómo tu padre asesinó a un reino entero y nunca se disculpó?

David se dio cuenta que había empezado a caminar hace unos minutos, lo hacía a paso rápido mientras, detrás de él y pisándole los talones, Cassandra lo llenaba de cuestionamientos.

No sabía qué responder ante ello. De pronto se daba cuenta que un hijo que confiara en su padre habría negado cada una de esas acusaciones. Habría exigido pruebas o habría enfrentado a la persona que lo decía. Pero, él no tenía valor para ello. No es que su cobardía llegara a tanto. Sino que simplemente, algo en su interior, le decía que podía ser verdad.

El rostro de su padre más que severo o cruel, era indiferente. Nunca había visto una sonrisa dirigida hacia él o hacia su madre. Ambos vivían en el Castillo por los títulos que tenían y por esos títulos el Maou exigía que fueran respetados. Pero, no sentía que fueran una familia real. Nunca sintió que su padre lo tratara como a un hijo y menos sintió, alguna vez, que se dirigiera a alguien con ternrua y confianza.

Todo ese conjunto de ideas, hacían que David no tuviera el valor para confrontar a esa joven. Y como no tenía el valor de enfrentarse empezó a desear llegar al Castillo. Le diría a su madre que se fueran a la Tierra un tiempo. Con esto de la guerra seguro que su padre no se opondría.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-escuchó exclamar a Cassandra al mismo tiempo que era retenido del brazo con violencia.

Miró hacia adelante y vio una comitiva de blanco acercarse. No pudo evitar sonreír dejando que sus preocupaciones se disiparan-¡Gunter!-llamó.

-¡Oh! ¡Príncipe!-chilló todo sonrisas el Consejero yendo al encuentro del acongojado muchacho.

David quiso correr hacia el grupo, que ya estaba a escasos metros pero el agarre fuerte de Cassandra lo puso nervioso.

-sigue sonriendo, deja que se acerquen- le susurró.

Gunter se apresuró a llegar al encuentro del chiquillo, para su fortuna un soldado lo había estado cuidando. Lo maldijo en silencio, de no haber sido por ese soldado seguramente el príncipe se habría aventurado a la zona de guerra y habría encontrado una rápida muerte. Con lo vieja que estaba la esposa del Maou, podría haberle encontrado entonces una mazoku joven para que concibiera una estirpe de dignos sucesores.

-¡joven David!-dijo ya a un metro de distancia, juntando sus manos y acercándose aparatosamente, pero entonces algo que no entendía sucedió. El soldado que protegía a David lanzó al suelo al chiquillo y desenvainó una espada. Gunter parpadeó, quizá estaban siendo atacados. Pero cuando el filo definió la clara intención de clavarse en su cuello, lanzó un grito aterrador.

Afortunadamente sus siete hombres estaban ahí. Uno de ellos puso su cuerpo gallardamente para protegerlo, Gunter pudo ver la sangre salir disparada del cuello del sacrificado mientras los otros seis se lanzaban contra el atacante.

David retrocedió a gatas por el suelo observando como los hombres de Gunter caían sobre Cassandra. Por un momento temió lo peor para ella pero entonces uno de los hombres pegó un grito y se tiró al suelo, uno de sus ojos ya no estaba y se ahoaga en su propia sangre. Los otros cinco retrocedieron de inmediato, dos de ellos blandieron sus espadas al aire y se lanzaron de nuevo contra el soldado. Pero este era increíblemente rápido. David estaba seguro que la silueta ligera de Cassandra le ayudaría para darle agilidad. Una sobrenatural. De dos movimientos, los dos hombres cayeron. Uno tercero perdió el paso con una piedra y Cassandra dio un salto atravesándolo con la espada.

Finalmente, los dos que quedaban se colocaron uno a cada lado de Gunter. El Consejero sudaba frío. ¿Sería todo eso un plan para matarlo? Si lo mataban dejaría al reino en peligro y él no tenía la mínima intención de morir. Él deseaba morir luego de haber pasado muchos siglos reinando con su querido Heika o en todo caso, morir salvando exclusivamente la vida este. No pensaba morir en un asalto ridículo por culpa del príncipe que traia cualquier amistad al interior.

-mi objetivo es él- dijo Cassandra señalando al Consejero, dándoles una oportunidad a los dos que quedaban de irse ilesos. No parecieron aceptar la invitación. La joven se dejó caer, los dos hombres se le abalanzaron pero en medio segundo ella colocó una rodilla al suelo y giró la espada hacia la izquierda cortando parte del torso de uno de ellos. Saltó de inmediato hacia atrás y se levantó. El último se lanzó directamente, chocaron espadas y David pensó que vería una pelea de espadachines. Pero todo terminó de tres golpes. Dos dados por el guardia y uno dado por Cassandra.

Entonces, Gunter se sintió nervioso. Ese tipo de pelea, esa locura al atacar y a la vez esa frialdad asesina en cada movimiento… sentía que conocía al portador de esa espada. Aún con el casco puesto, ese asesino transmitía una mirada lascerante, como si mil soles se clavaran en el Consejero.

Cassandra limpió la sangre de su espada y se paró frente a Gunter.

David entendió la intención de la joven y se paró como pudo-¡Cassandra! ¡No!-gritó justo en el instante en que, de la nada, la chica salió volando, su cabeza pegó contra el suelo y el casco se rajó.

David corrió hacia la joven. Le terminó de quitar el casco roto y se sintió aliviado. No estaba herida.

Cassandra se sentó en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza-¿qué pasó? ¿David, acaso tú?-dijo incrédula, no había esperado semejante ataque.

-no necesito preguntar por tu filiación- dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡oh, Coronel!-exclamó Gunter con alivio aunque impresionado al descubrir quién planeaba asesinarlo.

-¡Goring!-balbuceó David, sintiendo un temor recorrerle la espalda.

-Príncipe- dijo el Coronel con oscura seriedad- a un lado, es hora de acabar con esta escoria.

Cassandra se levantó con dificultad, adolorida por la violencia del golpe. Se maldijo internamente, bajó la guardia por completo y se dejó derrotar cuando tenía a su objetivo frente a ella.

Seguramente moriría. Estaba casi segura de ello. Ese tal Goring tenía una pésima reputación, no dejaba vivo ni a mujeres ni niños. Y ella aún parecía una chiquilla y era una mujer.

* * *

-no conocía estos caminos- comentó Izumi mientras los tres caminaban por oscuros túneles. Habían corrido por los pasillos unos cinco minutos hasta que el Sabio los guió a un pasillo ciego. Ahí, descubrieron, había un pasaje secreto. Habían estado corriendo en él por bastante tiempo en línea recta.

-fueron construídos en la época de guerra-explicó Conrad. Él sí recordaba esos pasajes, hechos antes de su propio nacimiento pero usados debido a la guerra.

-es un camino práctico, nos dejará exactamente en el pueblo-explicó el Sabio señalando hacia una cercana y pálida luz. Cuando llegaron ante esta miraron hacia arriba, la salida estaba tapada por maderas y paja.

Ayudada por Conrad, Izumi empujó la tapa de un fuerte golpe y luego, los tres salieron por lo que era un establo. Un establo sin caballos y abandonado.

-la carestía ha sido fuerte aún cuando no había razón, las arcas del reino están llenas pero el Maou piensa que la austeridad es el mejor régimen-explicó Murata mientras se terminaba de sacar las últimas virutas de paja.

-algo pasa afuera-Izumi hizo una señal a los dos hombres para que se acercaran hacia una de las paredes y miraran por los agujeros. Entonces escucharon varios gritos y observaron una caballera rubia caer cerca a ellos.

-¡Cassandra!-gritó Izumi sin dar tiempo a ser detenida.

Conrad salió tras ella pero Murata lo detuvo.

-Lord Weller-dijo el hombre de gafas- quiero que recuerde que usted no puede morir dos veces en un mismo tiempo.

-¿qué?-el rostro del soldado se congestionó.

-sería una paradoja completa y, Ulrike perdió la vida por usted… quisiera que dejara de negarse tanto, pues el destino de muchos está en juego-prosiguio el Sabio-y dentro de unos momentos usted estará solo.

-¡Su Santidad! ¡usted…¿lo sabía todo?- repuso Conrad-¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿cómo pude viajar al futuro si este…?

-¿quién le dijo que usted ha viajado al futuro?-sonripo con malicia el Sabio-eso es imposible.

-pero…-titubeó.

-lo que si es posible es traer a alguien de nuestro pasado-sentenció el Sabio.-a este presente.

-¡Izumi!-Conrad asintió como única respuesta, reconoció la voz de Cassandra de inmediato y corrió afuera.

Murata suspiró tranquilamente- oh, Shinou, me preguntó que hubieras hecho en una situación como esta-miró con lastima hacia la nada- pero entiendo que esta parte de la historia ya te había excluído de antemano.- una bola de fuego alcanzó el establo- pero Lord Bielefeld a sabido usar con sabiduría el poder que heredó de ti y así también tu… "nieta"-sonrió abriendo la puerta del establo.

Haciendo caso omiso a la pelea a unos diez metros de él, colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca y gritó- ¡fuego, fuego! ¡el maou mandó incendiar el pueblo!

* * *

Conrad salió del establo a toda prisa, de inmediato divisó a Izumi arrodillada en posición de ataque. A su derecha a unos seis metros, Cassandra estaba junto a un chico que era el vivo retrato de su ahijado. Por unos segundos Conrad pensó que Yuuri también había venido del pasado.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Príncipe David, su padre se molestará!-gritó Goring-¡aléjese de esa rebelde!

-¡eso trato!-se quejó David a quien Cassandra sostenía con fuerza.-¡pero es muy fuerte!-David sabía que podía luchar y escapar, algo le decía que Cassandra no lo lastimaría pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir con Goring o Gunter.

-"príncipe David"-Conrad observó al asustado chico junto a Cassandra, luego miró a Izumi y una poderosa furisa se apoderó de él. Los descendientes de la familia habían acabado de esa forma…

-¡suficiente!-gritó-¡Izumi!-llamó. La joven entendió, ella podía usar su elemento como arma, conocía bien las habilidades como espadachín de su tío así que le lanzó la espada que Cassandra había estado usando.

-¡Gran Sabio! ¡Haga algo con esa marioneta!-gritó Goring señalando a Conrad.

-¡no puedo hacer nada, nosotros no lo creamos y no tengo idea cómo salió de su prisión!-se excusó Gunter lanzando una mirada escudriñadora a Conrad.

-¡Gunter…cómo pudiste!-le retó el soldado-¡te das cuenta de lo que está pasando! ¡los hijos de Gwendal, Wolfram y Yuuri están peleando por sus vidas! ¿Qué clase de vida es esta?

El consejero frunció la boca con desagrado-¡entiendo tu dolor, copia, pero el fin justifica los medios!

-¡ese no es el Gunter que conosco!- siguió el soldado.

-¡maldita sea!-Goring habló por los demás bajando una mano al suelo-¡si no puedes hacer nada lo haré yo! ¡mueran, malditos rebeldes!

-¡alto!-ordenó Izumi bajando una mano al suelo, mirando con desafío a Goring-¡soy una maestra de tierra mejor entrenada que tú, ¿quieres hacer una prueba?-le amenazó.

El coronel escupió una maldición y detuvo su mano justo en el instante en que una espesa nube negra empezaba a invadir el ambiente. Todos giraron hacia un establo donde el fuego se había prendido.

Y pronto un grito inavió el pueblo-¡fuego, fuego! ¡el maou mandó incendiar el pueblo!

Goring observó a los dueños del establo salir con baldes de agua para intentar de apagar las flamas, pronto otras personas, preocupadas por la situación, abandonaron sus hogares y empezaron a ayudar haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas de Goring y los gritos de Gunter que los conminaban a volver a sus casas.

-¡qué quiere!-gritó un poblador-¡al maou no le basta tenernos prisioneros sino también quiere freírnos vivos!

-¡al menos dejenos proteger nuestro pueblo!-gritó otra persona. Mientras tanto unos cincuenta soldados ya se habían aparecido viniendo desde el castillo.

Izumi se dio cuenta que estaban en un verdadero conflicto. El incendio tenía toda la intención de propagarse y los soldados parecían acercarse con la menor intención de ayudar a los pobladores.

Conrad pensó lo mismo, debían evitar un conflicto mayor, quizá si convencían a los militares de dejar de lado su ciega lealtad a sus superiores…

-¡están atacando!-gritó uno de los soldados al esquivar una piedra lanzada por un furioso poblador. Y casi de inmediato la situación se volvió incontrolable. Izumi pudo ver a Goring alejándose hacia el sur, abandonando la situación como si se tratara de un hecho menor. Ciertamente si dejaba abandonado el sur las cosas se tornarían peor pero dejar de lado un enfrentamiento así, sabía que su padre no lo hubiera permitido.

-¡suficiente!-Gunter apartó a quienes empezaban a rodearlo en medio de la pelea, estaba molesto y había solo una forma de acabar con todo esto para volver a los asuntos importantes.

-disculpe, Gran Sabio, pero quisiera aprovechar este tiempo para intercambiar algunas palabras- el Consejero se puso lívido al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo. Al girar su cabeza sus ojos chocaron con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa ladina.- ¿podemos hablar en privado?-señaló Murata hacia la derecha.

Gunter asintió, sabía que no podía negarse ni hacer nada. Mentalmente maldijo el descuido de las cárceles y no haber enviado a los zombies en su momento. Que el otrora Gran Sabio hubiera podido escapar de esa prisión se debía exclusivamente a un descuido provocado por un conjunto de factores no tomados en cuenta.

Ambas figuras caminaron entre la maraña de gente peleando unas contra otras. Cassandra pudo notar al Gran Sabio caminando como un prisionero, quiso lanzarse de inmediato a por él pero una voz le conminó a detenerse.

-"jovencita, usted ya hizo mucho desorden aquí, ¿qué dirá su padre?"- la rubia se detuvo en seco, no conocía para nada al dueño de esa voz pero le hizo sentir un respeto reverencial que la hizo retroceder. Apretó los dientes con furia sintiendo que la única razón de su existencia se había esfumado.

-¡cuidado, casi me matan!

Entonces escuchó a David. David=príncipe. Príncipe=Hijo del Rey. Rey= Objetivo.

David logró evadir un espadazo de uno de los soldados que poco parecían interesados en recordar quién era él. Enseguida se tiró al suelo para esquivar una pedrada y ahí sintió a alguien halándole del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡Cassandra!

-¡muévete David, nos vamos de aquí!-gritó.

-¿nnnos vamos?-dijo el chico- ¿ppero… a dónde?

-¡al castillo!- la joven los arrastró entre los cuerpos peleando-¡a ver a tu padre!

Conrad e Izumi habían observado, aliviados como Cassandra había logrado salvar a ese joven asustadizo, pero pronto la preocupación de ambos derivó de nuevo hacia los dos Grandes Sabios alejándose del gentío.

-ellos estarán bien- dijo Izumi, asumiendo que con esta revuelta había cumplido con su madre y ahora tenía la oportunidad de acabar con el Gran Sabio… al menos el Gran Sabio que ella conocía, en una situación como esa, alejar a Cassandra de ese peligro era lo mejor.

-entiendo-asintió Conrad observando a los chiquillos alejarse, una punzada en el corazón lo hirió en ese momento, parecían tanto las vivas imágenes de Yuuri y Wolfram-¡andando!

* * *

Un soldado entró a tropiezos a la sala del trono, sin siquiera llegar a levantar la cabeza se arrodillo intimidado-¡Señor…!

-habla-suspiró el Maou sentado pesadamente en el trono-¿acaso las sirvientas están tan ocupadas cuchicheando que un soldado tiene que hacer la labor de avisar que la comida está lista?-habló irritado.

-¡Señor!-tembló el soldado-¡se confirmó la huída de Lord… del prisionero de la Celda…

-oh-fue la única respuesta de Yuuri, que enarcó las cejas poco sorprendido-es raro, la última vez que lo maté no trató de huir…

-Señor…-intervino de nuevo el soldado-tttambien…también se confirmó la huida del prisionero de la celda especial…el…

Yuuri Shibuya se acomodó en su asiento, reposó los codos sobre sus rodillas y junto las manos, luego apoyó su mentón sobre estas y miró al soldado-dime, soldado ¿tienes idea si la comida está servida?

-¡no señor!- tembló.

-entonces ve a averiguarlo- sonrió Yuuri.

El soldado no esperó un segundo ofrecimiento, con la mirada pegada al suelo empezó a dar tropiezos hacia afuera.

-Murata…-gruñó entonces el Maou,- ¿no lo has planeado tu solo cierto? todos se han decidido a traicionarme…- quedó mudo unos segundos, suficientes para asustar más al soldado y finalmente habló de nuevo- oye.

-¡sí señor!- tembló el militar.

-los no-vivos se dirigirán al sur- explicó el Maou.

El rostro del joven guerrero se desdibujó, había visto a esas cosas vigilando las puertas del norte y como a todos, le provocaban terror. –señor… el Gran Sabio no se encuentra aquí…

-él se dirige al sur- Yuuri se recostó contra el respaldar del trono- mandaré a todos los que tengamos listos ahí, les daré la orden y Gunter se ocupará de organizarlos y controlarlos. Advierte bien a los que estén a los alrededores, no quiero que estos guerreros se distraígan con gente que no vale la pena.

-sí…señor…- sin esperar otra orden el soldado salió corriendo a toda prisa.

* * *

-¿estás segura?-Lasagna tomó la mano de su amiga con fuerza.

-sí- asintió Sangria-si no lo hacemos las cosas no irán bien.

-entonces hágamoslo- ambas asintieron con decisición y caminaron por el extremo del castillo. Temblaron nerviosas mientras caminaban al lado de esos guardias sin alma que hacían un ruido similar a un olfateo cada vez que ellas caminaban por sus lados.

-estas cosas son horribles- susurró Lasagna.

Sangría tomó su mano con fuerza-son repulsivas pero, no nos atacarán por orden de Lord Christ.

-lo sé, por eso tenemos que pasarlas…-ambas muchachas volvieron a caer en silencio, detrás de ellas una silueta alta y sinuosa las observaba. Caminaron en silencio por esos corredores oscuros. Los nuevos "guardías" no necesitaban luz ni parecían remotamente interesados en la presencia de las dos mujeres.

-¿escuchaste?- susurró Sangría sintiendo su corazón dar un brinco.

-creo que fue… fue un ratón- repuso la doncella, pero pronto se escuchó un tropel de pasos acercarse a ella junto a voces.

-¿es por aquí Mi Señora?-los soldados dieron vuelta al corredor y encontraron a las dos doncellas. Al ver a esos sujetos trataron de correr pero fueron detenidas de inmediato por el poderoso agarre de los hasta entonces inertos zombies.

-¡tenía razón, Cherie-sama! ¡es sospechoso! ¿qué hacían ustedes acá?-preguntó uno de los soldados mientras moviéndose como pudo, Lasagna logró escapar.

La mitad de los soldados salió corriendo tras la joven mientras la otra mitad se quedó parada con la otra doncella.

-sería mejor que la interrogaran- indicó la antigua reina- es sospechoso que se dejara capturar-agregó.

El grupo asintió con respeto a la sugerencia de la reina.

-¿qué sucede aquí? ¿qué hacen con ella, no tiene que servir la cena?- de entre las sombras apareció una apurada Ana Marie mirando molesta a los hombres que tenían a su sirvienta encadenada.

-mi querida Reina-sonrió Cherie sama mientras con un ademán hacía que los soldados se marcharan. Sonrió para sí misma, a pesar de su avanzada edad no había perdido su toque con los hombres- estas no son cosas que atañan a mujeres como nosotras.

-pero ¿y la comida?-insistió Ana Marie.

-vamos, vamos, un poco de aire fresco del mar no te hará daño- sonrió Cherie obligando a la reina a caminar junto a ella.

-¿mirar el mar? Pero y los soldados…-trató de razonar.

-los soldados…se han ido todos por el escándalo de las doncellas y estos-dijo señalando a los inertes zombies-tiene órdenes de hacernos nada.-luego colocando un amable brazo sobre el hombro de Ana Marie insistió-anda, Maou Heika está ocupado ahora, dudo que quiera cenar y es hermoso ver el mar horas antes que el sol se ponga ¿no?

Ana Marie dio un vistazo detrás suyo. De todos modos, pensó, sin la ayuda de las sirvientas, su plan quedaba arruinado. Debía haberlo esperado, ella no era rival para el Maou.

-bien-suspiró rendida-creo que puedo ver el mar un poco.

-¡ese es el ánimo!-canturreó Cherie-sama mientras caminaban hasta la salida del pasillo.


	13. Chapter 13

-y bien- Murata hizo que se detuvieran luego de caminar por largos veinte minutos hasta una zona muy familiar para el otrora Consejero- ¿recuerda este lugar, Von Christ?

El hombre de largo cabello lila cerró los ojos. Sí que recordaba ese lugar. Era la antigua zona del templo. Luego de la partida de Shinou, durante la época en que Wolfram se había casado con Elizabeth, el Templo había quedado en manos de Ulrike y Murata por completo.

Sin embargo, después del impase con los asesinos de la familia Bielefeld, Murata había tenido una seria discusión con el Maou y nunca volvió a ser visto en Shin Makoku. Nadie supo de su paradero aunque la versión oficial era que había regresado a su mundo dejando a Von Christ como el nuevo Gran Sabio.

Muchas suspicacias se murmuraron en torno a esto, sobre todo porque la sacerdotisa nunca dio su consentimiento sino únicamente dejó en claro que respetaba las decisiones del Maou como gobernante y pilar de Shin Makoku.

Luego de eso, la ciudad comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente. Debido a la seguridad establecida por el Maou, la violencia fuera de las ciudades se recrudecía y muchos buscaban refugio tras las murallas. Por eso, considerando obsoleta la tradición del Templo, el Maou permitió que se construyeran más casas y establecimientos a su alrededor. Poco a poco las sacerdotisas fueron relegadas hasta que solo quedaron unas tres al serivicio de Ulrike. Pero en los últimos años ella enfermó. De forma incomprensible empezó a ganar años rápidamente. Hasta que por la época en que Lord Weller fue capturado, ella murió. Su cuerpo fue enterrado junto al árbol del Templo, el único vestigio de alguna vez hubo un lugar sagrado en ese sitio urbanizado.

Gunter sí que lo recordaba bien y juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza frente al árbol en una plegaria. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que el Sabio lo imitó. Después de un minuto rezando el hombre de gafas volvió a su posición anterior, las manos cruzadas por atrás y una mirada irónica.

-ha pasado tiempo, Von Christ.

-ciertamente, Su Santidad- contestó cortésmente tratando de averiguar las intensiones del Sabio. En su estado no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerle nada… además ya no contaba con la ayuda de Shinou.

-y muchas cosas han pasado también ¿no le parece?-suspiró Murata.

-los tiempos traen grandes cambios, Su Santidad, cambios que obligan a las personas a tomar posiciones ante la vida-repuso Gunter, anticipando que el Sabio lo culparía por el desastre al que había sido llevado Shin Makoku. Porque, Gunter lo sabía, el reino actual distaba mucho del sueño que el joven Yuuri Shibuya perseguía en su adolescencia. Sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado al Consejero que la paz, muchas veces, solo se conseguía con terribles sacrificios. Era cuestión del bando en que uno estuviera, el considerarse bueno o ser considerado malo en la historia de una nación.

-elecciones- comentó Murata arreglando sus gafas por acto reflejo- sí, todos las hicimos en su momento, Lord Christ.

-por eso, ahora debemos asumir las consecuencias de esas elecciones- dijo con seriedad el antiguo Consejero- sin arrepentimientos.-agregó con autosuficiencia.

-creo que se equivoca ahí- Murata estiró un dedo hacia adelante- las elecciones que tomamos, me parece, se deben a la culpa que nos embarga por los errores que cometimos en un pasado lejano y no supimos ver a tiempo.

Gunter frunció el seño. No le gustaba lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué pretendía el Gran Sabio con él?

-si me disculpa, Su Santidad- se excusó entonces- tengo deberes que cumplir, debo detener a los rebeldes antes que causen caos y siembren el terror entre los pobladores…

-entonces, ¿esa es su elección en esta historia?- Murata habló con profunda seriedad haciendo que Gunter se congelara en su sitio.

Molesto comenzó a hablar- es fácil hablar para alguien que piensa como esos rebeldes. Claro, cuando todos nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado tarde, todos tomaron posiciones ante la nueva situación. No culpo al Lord Mocoso por oponerse al Maou, siento que sus razones son más complejas que el rencor de un corazón roto, pero… todos los demás, que no tuvieron el valor de decirle "eso está mal" en su momento, decidieron tomar la vía rápida y oponérsele…

-entiendo- Murata lo miró fijamente- créame que lo entiendo- insistió- como ya le dije, todos nos vimos obligados a hacer una elección debido a los acontecimientos dados-hizo una leve pausa dando un paso, institivamente Gunter retrocedió hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra el árbol- por eso… Von Christ… ¿sin resentimientos?

Gunter parpadeó sin entender. Claramente no sentía que el Sabio lo perdonaba por permitir que lo encerraran en esa celda hace más de medio siglo sin alimento ni bebida. Sabía que lo que ahora estaba frente a él era su espíritu, pues su cuerpo estaba oculto tras una de las paredes de la celda. Así que, ciertamente eso no era algo fácil de perdonar. Entonces, ¿a qué se refería?

-discúlpeme por cierto- dijo repentinamente Murata y entonces el Consejero sintió las raíces y ramas del árbol envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡esto es una trampa!-exclamó-¡lo siento Su Santidad pero no puedo morir de esta forma!-gritó elevando su magia a un alto nivel hasta que el árbol comenzó a incendiarse. Las ramas lo soltaron y aprovechó para lanzar un poderoso conjuro sin palabras contra el Sabio.

Izumi y Conrad corrieron con toda velocidad al ver como Gunter y el Sabio peleaban. Pero, Conrad no entendía por qué el que atacaba era Gunter y el Sabio no se movía.

-¡cuidado!-gritó Izumi al ver como una poderosa esfera de energía envolvía al hombre de gafas.

Gunter sonrió tristemente por dar muerte a alguien que respetaba mucho y casi instantámeantes se dio cuenta que había quedado en medio del árbol y el sabio, y que ambos ardían pero no por los ataques que él les lanzó.

-maldita sea…- escucharon decir a Gunter los dos espectadores cuando una gran energía azul envolvió al consejero y una luz poderosa los cegó por varios segundos.

Pasados unos minutos, Izumi y Conrad abrieron los ojos con cuidado. Pudieron ver al árbol liberando un humo azulino de entre su tronco chamuscado. Mientras con lentitud la silueta etérea del Gran Sabio se difuminaba con el viento.

-¡qué me hizo!- maldijo Gunter arrodillado en el suelo.

-como verá, Von Christ- habló en ecos Murata- no creo que la muerte sea la primera solución a todo en situaciones como esta.

-¡qué me hizo, maldición!- insistió Gunter con el rostro desencajado.

-Ulrike y yo hemos tomado el poder que nos pertenecía por derecho- explicó el asiático- ahora, usted ha vuelto a ser únicamente el Consejero de Shin Makoku y por tanto su poder está limitado.

-¡Usted, cómo se atrevió!- Gunter le lanzó un furibundo rayo y la silueta terminó por difuminarse en miles de pequeñas partículas que se esparcieron al aire.- ¡Maldición!- gritó de nuevo-¡no puedo controlarlo todo de esta forma!

Conrad e Izumi no sabían qúé hacer o qué decir pero escuchar que el Sabio o Consejero del Maou había perdido poder les hizo sentir alivio. Al menos eso ayudaría a los rebeldes.

-¡Su Santidad!-apareció corriendo un soldado tembloroso desde uno de los caminos que venían del castillo- ¡Su Santidad…el Maou manda a los no vivos al sur! ¡al sur!-gritaba.

-maldita sea- se mordió los labios el hombre de cabello violeta- en este estado no puedo controlar a las bestias, las entradas y esos zombies al mismo tiempo…tengo que estar cerca a una fuente de poder en el castillo para lograrlo…

-¡Señor, el Doctor Mengele dice que están siendo enviados todos los de la puerta norte, son unos 400 y pronto tendrá listos alrededor de 1800 más…- jadeaba el soldado ya cerca a su señor.

Izumi asimiló de inmediato la idea. En ese caos el área de científicos debería estar poco restringida…-mi madre está en el castillo- susurró la joven- tío… yo volveré al castillo, no me detenga.

-pero Izumi…- Conrad quiso decirle algo pero no se le ocurrió. Entonces se dio cuenta que Yuuri también estaba ahí. No tenía otra que regresar con ella.

-¡están atacando el pueblo!

Conrad e Izumi buscaron el origen del grito pero en ese momento todo se volvió un caos cuando empezaron a llegar pequeños grupos de guerreros que se enfrentaban a otros guerreros.

* * *

Goring no tuvo tiempo de llegar a las líneas de retención. Estas habían caído y ahora sus hombres iban retrocediendo. Frunció el seño molesto. Aún superaban en número y en armamento a los rebeldes pero se habían puesto nerviosos al sentir que la barrera protectora se había anulado.

-¡señor! ¡señor! ¡algo ha pasado en el Castillo! ¡La barrera dejó de existir! ¡Señor!-vino gritando un soldado recibiendo la gélida mirada de su jefe.

-¿y eso? ¡qué mierda importa una barrera!los superamos en número y en armamento! ¿cómo pueden acobardarse?-le gritó haciendo que el soldado terminara de rodillas.-maldita sea la hora en que nos volvimos dependientes de esas falasias de Christ…-escupió entre dientes Goring.

-señor…a este paso ya no somos tantos como al comienzo…-tembló el soldado- muchos eran soldados inexpertos…

-¡cierra la boca y anda a pelear por tu rey!-le silenció Goring con la furia dibujada en los ojos clavados en el campo de batalla. Sí, la carne de cañón se estaba acabando.

El soldado no esperó una nueva orden, temeroso de encontrar la muerte en manos de ese sujeto prefirió volver al campo de batalla.

Goring se cruzó de brazos ya solo. Hacienco caso omiso de los gritos a la distancia. Faltaba poco para que los rebeldes llegaran a la entrada del pueblo. –estúpido Christ… ¿qué mierda has hecho?- él también lo sentía. Realmente sentía una baja de poder notable en toda el área del castillo y sus perímetros. Dudaba que Christ estuviera muerto pero suponía que al menos estaría agonizando.-ese imbécil ¿se habrá dejado matar por esa pequeña puta semi humana, ese clon de Weller y la zorra hija de Voltaire?

-¡FORMEN UN ESCUDO!-escuchó gritar y prestó atención a sus hombres retrocediendo hacia donde él estaba. Detrás de ellos una turba de rebeldes venía corriendo.

-mierda- susurró Goring desenvainando la espada y observando cómo, abriéndose paso con una espada demoníaca, el antiguo príncipe de Shin Makoku se le acercaba como un sol iluminando la noche eterna que el maou había traído.-te voy cortar esa presunción desde la base de tu cabeza, maldito Lord Mocoso- sonrió Goring tirando al suelo a uno de sus hombres que se acercaba corriendo.

Pudo sentir el clamor de la pelea envolviéndolo y sonrió. Volvió a apartar a quienes se interponían en su camino a espadazos y golpes. Sí, no era precisamente un buen líder. Pero no le importaba. En un campo de batalla las peleas se ganaban a solas no dependiendo de otros.

Podía ser que, de hecho, los rebeldes ahora los estuvieran superando más por la convicción de la que se alimentaban que por un tema de números. Pero, aún si perdía ese batallón, aún si los guerreros de Shin Makoku caían, él sabía que viviría. Era fuerte y ninguno de esos enemigos era capaz de doblegarlo. Viviría para ver un nuevo día en el cual se levantaría ya no como comandante, capitán o general. Ya no le importaban los hombres a sus órdenes. Si, de hecho, le importaran eso habría sembrado su sentencia de muerte en ese campo de batalla en ese mismo instante.

-por eso Voltaire está muerto y yo vivo-sonrió entredientes alzando la espada al aire y sintiendo como los rostros aterrorizados delante de él lo miraban con pavor y empezaban a retroceder.

-¡que son esas cosas!

Ese grito anónimo lo hizo sentir tonto, giró la cabeza para ver a unos metros un séquito de soldados de trajes torpes y miradas vacías.

-los experimentos de Christ-sonrió casi con locura sintiendo que de pronto todo se ponía a su favor. –de algo tenían que servir estas abominaciones.

* * *

-¿no es hermoso? El mar, a cualquier hora del día siempre trae esperanza- sonrió Cherie.

Ana Marie asintió sin mucho ánimo. Se concentró en el rostro de aquella mujer. Era ya mayor sin embargo era hermosa. Todos los hombres del reino la amaban, incluso más que ella. Sin embargo, no podía sentir celos de Cherie. Era su única compañía en ese mundo solitario. Le había dado valor suficiente para sobreponerse al vilipendio de los mazokus por ser humana y al desdén de su propio esposo.

Suspiró frustrada mirando ese cielo que sin importar los años, le seguía siendo desconocido. Extrañaba la Tierra y odiaba el que Yuuri no le permitiera regresar. Realmente, no era feliz en Shin Makoku. Tampoco fue feliz, si lo pensaba bien, al comienzo. Cuando conoció a Yuuri, era una muchacha joven que se dejaba llevar por la fantasía. Si tu nuevo novio se aparecía contándote que era rey en otra dimensión, las cosas para una chica ingenua no podían tornarse más rosas…

-dime , Ana Marie-interrumpió sus pensamientos Cherie, ambas apoyadas sobre los muros obsevando el mar.

-¿sí? ¿Cherie sama?-sonrió con tristeza la reina.

-¿eres feliz?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. En todos esos años, nadie nunca le había preguntado aquello. Y se sorprendió más por su rápida respuesta- No, odio este mundo y odio al maou.

-entiendo-suspiró Cherie sama- lamento que tuvieras que conocer este mundo bajo circunstancias tan terribles, estoy segura que… si otra hubiera sido la historia, siquiera te hubiera encantado el reino.

-no se puede cambiar la realidad, Cherie sama- repuso Ana Marie.-ni menos los errores de nuestro pasado.

-eso es muy cierto, querida- habló la ex reina en el mismo instante que uno de los poquísimos soldados que quedaban en esa zona se acercó corriendo a una de las torres de vigía pero antes de llegar a subir fue golpeado por una potente bola de fuego.

-¡Cherie sama!-exclamó la mujer incrédula.

-no podemos cambiar el pasado, Ana Marie-habló Cherie- pero podemos tratar de cambiar el presente ¿no?-añadió estirando su largo y blanco brazo hacia el mar.

Ana Marie siguió el miembro hasta el horizonte y poco a poco distinguió unos puntitos grises. Se restregó los ojos sin entender-pero… confirmaron… fueron… destruídos…-titubeó.

-la unión hace la fuerza y para derribar una fuerte muralla, es necesario atacar de distintos flancos-comentó Cherie.

-pero…- jadeó la reina- Yuuri los matará a todos… será otra masacre…

-estamos listos para morir si es necesario- Cherie se apostó delante de la reina cuando aparecieron los últimos diez soldados que quedaban apostados en esa zona.-por favor, querida, necesito un favor tuyo.

-¿qué?-la reina no entendía nada, y cuando Cherie sama comenzó a atacar a los soldados rodeándolos con paredes de fuego, creyó entender en parte.

-necesito que bajes y abras los portales manualmente, si estoy bien, El Gran Sabio y Ulrike ya deben haber actuado sobre Gunter, puedo sentir la energía baja, no notarán que un humano ha hecho esto.

-Cherie sama… ¿qué me está usted pidiendo?- preguntó asombrada Ana Marie.

-vamos, es menos complicado que tratar de matarlo con veneno ¿no?- sonrió diveritda la ex reina aumentando el nivel de sus flamas.

Ana Marie se quedó estática unos segundos. Así que, ellos lo supieron todo el tiempo. Sonrió frustrada.

-deme veinte minutos-pidió.

* * *

-esto está mal- se quejó Wolfram.

-creo que lo supimos de antemano- le repuso Rinji a su lado.-por favor, tenga cuidado, estos no vivos son bastante difíciles de derrotar.

-y hazme el favor de no morirte tú- le sonrió el demonio de fuego.

-sí señor- asintió Rinji.

Goring analisó su partida. Con los inventos de Christ de su lado, sus hombres habían vuelto a bañarse en confianza y atacaban envalentonados. Sin embargo eso no lo dejó satisfecho. Todos sus intentos por acercarse a Bielefeld habían sido en vano.

Y ahora se había dado cuenta que no era casualidad. Cada vez que creía haberse abierto paso considerablemente, un enemigo abandonaba su posición para enfrentársele.

-mierda- se quejó mientras destajaba a un campesino sin distinguir entre aliados y enemigos- están protegiendo a esa maldito Bielefeld, el bastardo está avanzando sin pelear abiertamente…-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando entendió la cuestión- QUIERE LLEGAR AL CASTILLO.

La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo- hijo de puta… quieres encargarte tú de eliminar al Maou…- siguió maldiciendo- solo tú tienes ese poder… con Morgiff en tus manos… pero…- jadeó ante la sola idea- no creas que lo permitiré… si matas al maou… arruinarás todo… NO TE DEJARE SER REY…

El odio siempre había sido la fuente de su sabiduría en batalla. Y de pronto, un miedo imponente se apoderó de los hombres de Goring y de los rebeldes. Temían a ese altísimo hombre de aura ambiciosa que avanzaba a paso decidido, cortando y destazando mecánicamente, sus ojos incendiados en rabia divina.

-Wolfram…- llamó Rinji- viene Goring… ¡Goring!- gritó alertándole.

-¡aléjate de él, Rimji!-le advirtió en respuesta Wolfram. El guerrero negó.-¡va a matarte!-Wolfram le reprendió, corriendo hacia el muchacho.

-¡no importa si muero! ¡puedo detenerlo!-Rinji volteó hacia Goring y corrió a su encuentro decidido. Sus pies vacilaron al sentir los gritos de ambos bandos huir ante el paso de ese mazoku cruel. –no… no puedo fallar…- se dio ánimos, respirando con temor pero decidido a su vez.

-¡Rinji!- con toda la potencia de su voz, Wolfram volvió a llamar al chiquillo. Pero lo único que vio fue su brazo volar en cuanto llegó a enfrentarse a Goring. Esa era la violencia del ataque de uno de los hombres más fuertes del maou. Solo Adalbert podía con él, pero este aún estaba en los bosques luchando por alcanzar el sitio. –Rinji…- sollozó en un jadeo, con la rabia nublando su razón, ancioso de abalanzarse contra Goring. Sabía que podía ganarle, le tomaría tiempo y energía pero…

-¡me enfrentas a muerte para dejar que alguien tan patético como Goring destruya tus planes!- escuchó la poderosa voz de Gwendal detrás suyo.

Volteó incrédulo a mirar a su hermano mayor. Su encuentro en el bosque había sido tan rápido como devastador. Se habían atacado en una y Wolfram había creido, dolorosamente, que no lo iba a volver a ver.

-¡no debes dudar cuando vayas por él!-siguió Gwendal, tenía el brazo izquierdo malherido por el enfrentamiento anterior pero su voz era férrea. Tanto que varios soldados leales al maou cesaron de pelear, esperando las órdenes del general, provocando confusión entre los rebeldes.

-Hermano…-titubeó Wolfram.

-quiero que sepas- bufó Gwendal en el típico tono del pasado- que no apruebo este ataque pero- desenvaino su espada con la mano derecha- yo juré lealtad a Shin Makoku y en estos momentos tanto el maou como tú son escorias para nuestro pueblo… aún así…

Wolfram sintió la mano izquierda mal herida de su hermano sobre su cabeza, con esa suavidad que ese recio demonio sabía darle cuando era un niño atemorizado por las tormentas. Ese toque que le hacía sentirse valiente porque era hermano de Gwendal Von Voltaire.

-si debo elegir un bando, y eso significa aceptar mis errores, elijo el tuyo… solo ahora.

-Hermano…- susurró de nuevo Wolfram y entonces lo entendió cuando notó la mirada azul del mazoku clavarse en el castillo. Gwendal siempre estuvo en el castillo, siempre buscando la oportunidad para liberarla sin que aquello causara una crisis. Sabía que la posibilidad de sacar a Anissina sin que las consecuencias fueran devastadoras era imposible, incluso ella le había pedido que se fuera al lado de Wolfram. Pero Gwendal no lo iba a permitir. Si él se hubiera levantado contra el rey, todos lo sabían, las consecuencias hubieran sido mil veces peores que en la actualidad. Porque, Wolfram era la pesadilla privada del Maou pero Gwendal era una personalidad cuya rebelión habría marcado una escición interna en Shin Makoku. Y lo que menos quería el General era llevar a Shin Makoku a una guerra como las de antaño. Y a una división interna permanente.

-yo me encargaré de Goring- sentenció.

-entonces yo…

-Anissina se molestaría si dejas de lado tu misión por ella además- intervino Gwendal- Izumi debe andar en su búsqueda.

-entonces, nos encontraremos en las playas después de todo esto…

-la posibilidad de que Anissina salga del castillo son ahora de un 5%, cuando estaba yo ahí las posibilidades eran de 4%- repuso Gwendal.

-las posibilidades de que llegue a él, son de 2%- le contestó Wolfram.

Gwendal le regaló una sonrisa secreta, como compartiendo la ironía privada- entonces, si todo sale bien, nos encontraremos en la playa.- Gwendal agitó la espada en el aire, le dio varias vueltas calentando su brazo derecho.

Goring afiló la mirada al reconocer al General. Tembló inseguro, sabía que las probabilidades de ganarle a Voltaire podían cambiar de acuerdo a la situación.

-¿te volviste un traidor?- le escupió en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia aceptable para iniciar la pelea. Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo notó a Wolfram abriéndose paso, pero ni siquiera hizo el ademán de seguirlo.-oh, bueno, me corrijo, siempre lo fuiste…- se mofó- es patético, el maou le debe la estabilidad de su pueblo a un mazoku que no lo respetaba ni un milímetro.

-¿vas a seguir hablando, Goring?- fue la respuesta seca del General.

-entonces, supongo que tantos años sin diversión en la recámara finalmente terminó con esa estúpida relación con Kavernikolff…qué patético- Goring preparó su espada- tantos años haciendo creer a todos que permanecías en el castillo por tu mujer… cuando en realidad solo eras un cobarde que esperaba el mejor momento para dar la espalda…

Gwendal no pareció ni la mitad de interesado en las palabras de Goring, con el semblante fruncido e intimidante, se lanzó sobre él. Rápidamente, varios guereros se le pararon en medio.

-¡apártense, esto no es con ustedes!-les ordenó Gwendal pero la carcajada de Goring lo alertó-¡no vivos!- dijo con asco, atacándolos sin dudarlo.

-mira, mira, ¿no te parece que Von Christ ha hecho su tarea? Quien pensaría que ese pelele de Consejero que se cree Gran Sabio serviría de algo…- se vanaglorió Goring. Pero la treta le duró poco, cuando sintió que esas mismas criaturas atacaban indistintamente a sus hombres y a los enemigos.

* * *

Gunter se tambaleó en el camino. Estaba débil, física como mágicamente pero también su espíritu había sido diezmado por el enfrentamiento con el Sabio y los resquicios de la magia de Ulrike.

-¡Gran Sabio!- gritaron unos soldados que venían corriendo desde el clamor de la batalla, uno de ellos logró llegar ante Gunter antes que volviera a perder el equilibrio.

-¿qué sucede, estamos ganando?-preguntó con un deje de esperanza.

-Gran Sabio… los no vivos… están atancado a todos… el General apareció y se declaró a favor de su hermano...

-¿hermano?- de pronto, sintió un sabor a confabulación en la boca. Abrió los ojos como tratanto de ver la verdad, borrosa seguro por la debilidad que ahora lo azotaba.- ¿Lord Mocoso?...-se corrigió rápido- Bielefeld… ¿está aquí?

-señor… algunos de nuestros compañeros se han declarado a favor del General… todo es un caos con los no vivos atancando a diestra y siniestra…

Los dos soldados lo miraron como niños asustados esperando que papá los liberara de todo mal. Gunter estuvo a punto de ir con ellos, al campo de batalla y tomar control directo de las criaturas pero un rayo de sol de la verdad lo cegó brevemente.-debo ir al castillo… debo estar con el maou- era, sin duda, una verdad que no estaba a favor de ellos. Debía proteger a su señor.

-pero… Gran Sabio… Goring… el Coronel… él…

El temor en las palabras de los soldados no hizo más que reafirmar su misión. No iba a exponerse a un campo de batalla para proteger a ese maldito de Goring. Ninguna duda había.

-ustedes dos, vengan conmigo- solo se permitió ser así de amable con esos dos soldados. Los salvaría de volver a esa batalla perdida para ambos lados.

* * *

-algo está pasando allá- señaló Izumi hacia el origen de la batalla, veía correr a rebeldes y soldados por igual, y a soldados luchando entre ellos o aliados a rebeldes.

-¡el General! ¡el General está peleando!- escucharon gritos por todos lados como pasando la voz.

-¿Gwendal? Pero, ¿será que… contra Wolfram?-pensó Conrad dispuesto a ir a parar el enfrentamiento entre sus dos hermanos.

-el General está ocupado con el Coronel- apareció una voz detrás de Conrad, Izumi de inmediato estiró la espada contra el cuello de ese hombre que la había cargado en hombros cuando era niña.

-sus intenciones, Padrino… - negó con la cabeza- ¡teniente comandante Wallamberg! ¡qué pretende!

El hombre sonrió divertido, aunque parecía exhausto. –solo falta esperarlo…

-¿esperar? ¿a quién? ¿para hacer qué?- le invadió de preguntas la muchacha.

La respuesta llegó en un gemido aterrador que era familiar para Conrad, volteó hacia la derecha y vio, a unos metros el semblante aullante de Morgiff. La espada pareció reconocerlo y le regaló un gemido que parecía decir hola.

-¡Lord Bielefeld!-llamó Wallamberg. De inmediato los hombres que iban con el mazoku se adelantaton y se enfrentaron con los luchadores que tenía. Wolfram quedó libre y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Conrad, Izumi!-llegó hasta ellos y sin detenerse los obligó a comenzar una carrera precipitada- ¡me alegro que estén bien!

El medio mazoku notó que Wolfram movió los ojos buscando por todas partes. Escuchó gruñir a Izumi en un gesto parecido al de su padre.

-lo siento… tío… ella no está pero al meno no está en la pelea…

-está bien, Izumi. No eres su niñera- le sonrió Wolfram comprensivo.

-debe estar en el castillo- añadió Conrad.

Wolfram asintió seriamente- será mejor darnos prisa.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿por qué quieres ver a mi padre?- le cuchicheó David a Cassandra mientras esperaban que los últimos miembros de esa armada tétrica terminaran de pasar por el flanco izquierdo del castillo, estaban detrás de una carreta dejada al azar junto a unas cajas con espadas. Parecían muertos y no prestaban atención a nada más que ir adelante pero, eso no dejó de dar miedo a los dos chicos. Aún cuando la puerta estaba libre, si trataban de entrar quedarían expuestos a esas cosas y la idea no les agradaba nada.-porque… te advierto- añadió al no obtener respuesta de la rubia. Esta lucía concentrada en medir cuándo el último soldado saldría. –verás él no es muy amable y nunca escucha a nadie. Digo, ni escucha a mi madre o a mi… dudo que quiera oírte…

-no te preocupes, no pienso a hablar con él- le contestó repentinamente.

-¿eh? Pero, entonces ¿por qué quieres verlo?- siguió David con su cantaleta ingenua- oye… ya te dije que él no escucha a nadie… y la verdad dudo que te de algo solo porque se lo pidas a la fuerza, es la peor manera de pedirle algo a él… aunque la verdad no hay forma de pedirle nada a él… Verás ahora debe estar de pésimo humor aunque para ser sincero nunca lo he visto de buen humor… siempre ha estado molesto… y… no es que no lo quiera… digo, es mi padre… digo…

-hablas demasiado- le cortó Cassandra.

-pero tú no hablas nada- se quejó David cruzándose de brazos.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo miró iracunda, infló las mejillas amenazante- ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-bueno… no sé… digo… estamos entrando como ladrones al castillo. Mira, sin duda no sirve de mucho porque él nunca me hace caso pero si digo que vienes conmigo…

-no podemos hacer eso, David.- suspiró la chica sintiendo algo de ternura hacia la tonta naturaleza del muchacho.

-bueno, tampoco es que sea tan ignorado…

-no entiendes, David…- insistió la chica.

-mira, si quieres pedirle algo te puedo ayudar pero mejor esperamos que todo esto termine. Y si quieres luego te hago hablar con Gunter o Gwendal, ellos son más abiertos a atender a las personas… Aunque por lo que le hiciste a Gunter…

-¿por qué no con el mismo Maou?-preguntó sin querer la chica, dominada de pronto por el tono casual de David que casi le hacía olvidar que estaban en medio de una rebelión.

-ya te dije- se rascó con fuerza la cabeza el chico- él no es una persona fácil de tratar… es muy serio y siempre parece estar metido en asuntos importantes…

-¿hace cuánto tiempo que no hablas con él?-Cassandra colocó las manos en las caderas y lo miró seriamente.

David se sonrojó con fuerza y bajó la vista incómodo. Se demoró en contestar y lo hizo al final porque sintió que la mirada persisitente de la chica lo perforaría- ¡una semana! ¿contenta? ¡sí! ¡no tenemos una buena relación! ¡solo a veces se da cuenta de que existo! ¡mi madre lo odia y yo no sé por qué pero creo que también lo hago!

-yo tampoco me llevo tan bien con mi padre- fue la rápida respuesta de Cassandra, cosa que dejó algo descolocado a David. No esperaba esa reacción de la chica. De hecho esperaba que se riera de él o algo así.

-¿tú tampoco?- se sintió algo más tranquilo, como que comprendido, una sensación que de hecho nunca había sentido antes. No tenía amigos ahí, en la Tierra todos lo detestaban porque era sobrino del Maou de la Tierra y un niño rico que no sabía tratar a las personas. Prefería por eso estar solo en Shin Makoku, como su madre que nunca lo acomapañaba a la Tierra. Pero la soledad sí que la sentía, nadie trataba de entenderlo, lo dejaban de lado como la cosa que, algún día lejano, sería útil. A veces se sentía como un animal de crianza.

-esa persona… ex de mi padre… en su nombre nos hicieron cosas muy malas a mi madre y mi… yo siempre quise vengarme de su ex… pero mi padre decía que no me entrometiera…que me quedara tranquila…- David notó el esfuerzo doble que le tomaba a la chica contener las lágrimas.

Se sintió mal y tonto. Ínfimo. Se notaba, por la dureza de sus palabras, que había sufrido mucho. No quería saber qué le había pasado a ella y a su madre pero sonaba a que no era nada pero nada bueno. Aún así, percibía más valor en esa chica que la que él encontraba cuando tenía que soportar a los abuzones de su colegio.

-entiendo- dijo tomando valor donde no tenía- ¡te ayudaré a convencer a mi padre para que te ayude a encontrar a la ex de tu padre!-exclamó con renovados ánimos. Había una sonrisa en su rostro que iluminó a Cassandra brevemente.

La chica pareció sorprendida por largos segundos, sintiéndose invadida por una esperanza arrolladora. Pero le duró poco, aún así le sonrió con ternura al chico- eres un tonto, David- dejó escapar abrazándolo con fuerza.

-"me está abrazando una chica"- pensó el muchacho con sorpresa y luego se superó así mismo- "te está abrazando una chica y sientes como si fuera el abrazo que tu madre o tu padre nunca te dieron… ¿qué clase de idiota eres, David?"- se criticó.

Sintió entonces que lo tiraban al suelo con fuerza.

-¡por qué de pronto tanta brusquedad!- se quejó adolorido.

-¡no creas que me olvido que eres hombre!-le gritó Cassandra- eso es porque pensaste en poner tus manos donde no debías.

-¡no pensé poner mis manos en ningún lugar!-siguió David.

-¡quéjate y camina!-le instó Cassandra haciéndole pararse y empujándolo.

* * *

Wolfram, Conrad e Izumi se quedaron estáticos. Tiezos cuando la armada de no vivos pasó por su lado, sin notarlos. Había sido así desde hace un buen rato. Wallamberg los había dejado cuando comprobaron que las criaturas no les atacaban.

Wallamberg les explicó que estaban en la zona del castillo, donde reinaba el poder del Maou y seguro el Gran Sabio estaría con él. Controlar a las criaturas era sencillo y seguro les habían dado órdnes de ir hasta el campo de batalla sin detenerse.

Aún así, esas cosas les ponían nerviosos y se ocultaron lo que podían. Pero mientras más cerca al castillo, menos sitios para esconderse habían. El ejército estaba a siete metros de ellos y por instinto, cuando lo divisaron, se ocultaron tras una carreta. A un costado, Wolfram notó una caja con espadas. Tomó una y se la pasó a Conrad y otra a Izumi.

-dos espadas son mejor que una- fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos asintieron.

-tío- interrumpió entonces la joven señalándole el suelo de un lado.

-las pisadas de Cassandra…- jadeó el demonio.

-y David estuvo acá- señaló Conrad otras marcas más desordenadas.

-¿el hijo del Maou está con Cassandra?- exclamó incrédulo y, hasta alarmado, según Conrad.

-no parecían llevarse mal- repuso Izumi para tranquilizarlo- en todo caso, deben haber estado aquí hace no más de cinco minutos…

-vamos- ordenó el demonio.

* * *

-bueno… espero que encontremos a mi padre de buen humor… si es así quizá haya una oportunidad de que te preste atención… es que no es un hombre fácil, mi padre… y…- David se había dado cuenta que estaba nervioso o inquieto. El aura de Cassandra había cambiado en cuanto entraron al castillo, y lo provocaba una sensación extraña. Era incomodidad y temor, su corazón latía rápido como si estuvieran adentrándose en la boca del lobo. Lo más raro es que no temía por él, temía por ella, como si esa energía saliendo de su cuerpo la fuera a devorar sin piedad. Lo único que podía hacer para responder a ese odio que no entendía pero sentía, era hablar sin parar.

-¿por dónde?- se detuvieron ante un corredor que se repartía en tres pasillos. Cassandra le preguntó seriamente y David dio un salto asustado. Se puso a pensar el lugar en donde estaría su padre a esa hora, pero francamente no tenía idea, nunca sabía donde estaba a veces se lo topaba de casualidad y la mayoría de ellas cambiaba de dirección para encontrarlo.

-creo que es por acá- señaló el pasillo de la izquierda. Cassandra comenzó a caminar hacia él cuando escucharon voces viniendo del otro lado.

Contento por encontrar a su padre y presentársele a Cassandra, David giró hacia la rubia. Pronto se quedó estático al notar el cuerpo de la chica temblando sin contro. Sudaba frío, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus dientes rechinaban como afilando una gran furia.

-¿cuál sería lo lógico, Gunter?

-creo, Heika- decía caminando apresuradamente el Consejero para mantenerse a la par del maou- que podemos controlar todo si unimos nuestras fuerzas…

Yuuri ignoró las palabras emocionadas de Gunter al notar a un chiquillo parado en el pasillo- ¿David? ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó con el tono de un hombre que realmente no tenía tiempo para interesarse en la respuesta.

-ah… pp-pa-padre-se encontró tartamudeando el chico, respiraba con dificultad ahora mientras pensaba que era un idiota, por querer complacer a Cassandra había querido creer que tenía algo de voz en la vida del gran Maou, cuando de hecho era lo contrario. Sin embargo, se dijo, había vivido una corta vida de cobardía, quizá ahora, solo por esa muchacha que parecía haber sufrido tanto, podía hacer un lado su cobardía y…

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

David giró al oír gritar a Cassandra y en menos de un segundo la chica volaba hacia el Maou con una daga en la mano. El muchacho no alcanzó a responder ante esos rápidos eventos. Cuando terminó de parpadear, Cassandra estaba parada frente al Consejero, que extendía los brazos parado frente al Maou.

Gunter giró su rostro hacia su adorado Heika, sonriéndole mientras por la comisura de sus labios la sangre se deslizaba. Terminó por caer pesadamente en el suelo cuando Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás. David vio entonces la daga clavada en el cuello del tonto y escandaloso Consejero que conociera desde que nació.

Sin entender nada, miró a Cassandra parada de espaldas a él.

-Heika… Heika… ¿usted… está… bien?- balbuceó Gunter estirando su mano.

Las duras palabras del maou hicieron sentir a David como si no conociera a ese hombre de cabellos negros con los que compartía la sangre.-idiota, claro que estoy bien… ¿me crees tan débil como para necesitar que alguien como tú salve mi vida?

Los ojos de Gunter se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-supongo que ahora viene el reproche- sonrió con amargura Yuuri- vamos, ¿ya te diste cuenta que estabas del lado del sujeto equivocado? ¿eh?

-…nunca… lo pensaría….- tosió el consejero- …morir… por usted… es un acto… noble…

-que a mí me sirve de nada- completó Yuuri- no sirves de nada como muerto, Gunter. Tu acto inútil me deja varios problemas…

-¡papá!- gritó David, sintiéndose molesto por la poca piedad que demostraba ante aquel que había puesto su vida por salvarlo.

-…lo siento… Heika…- se disculpó el Consejero- …me… dejé… llevar…

No terminó sus palabras, lentamente cerró los ojos y su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo.

* * *

Un fuerte remezón sacudió todo el reino. Lo sintieron desde la frontera más alejada, los que combatían en el pueblo y quienes andaban en el castillo.

-Gunter a muerto- dijo en un tono seco Wolfram, sin hacer un esfuerzo en ocultar una mezcla de pena y tranquilidad.

-es cierto- Izumi miró hacia adelante- es por acá-señaló, buscando el lugar donde se sentía aún el poder del antiguo Gran Sabio.

-…pero cómo…- Conrad lucía incrédulo, viéndose parado en ese castillo que lo viera crecer y pasar por muchas etapas de su vida. Nunca, nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas, había previsto algo así. Su hermano entrando para matar al Maou y Gunter muriendo…

-¡Cassandra!- rugió de la nada Wolfram comenzando a correr a toda velocidad. Izumi y Conrad se dieron una corta mirada y lo siguieron casi dando saltos.

-¡atrapenla!

-¡joven David, hágase a un lado!

-¡cuidado con esa maldita!

Llegaron para encontrar a Cassandra peleando con un trío de soldados. Conrad pudo ver de nuevo al pequeño muchacho de antes y, para su completo asombro, del otro lado, protegido por los tres soldados, mirando indiferente, estaba él.

Cassandra era rápida, de ágiles golpes inmovilizó a dos y a uno tercero desarmó con una patada, el arma, tecnología humana, se deslizó por el suelo. Cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Gunter, la rubia le sacó la daga y se abalanzó sobre el Maou.

-¡ALTO, CASSANDRA!- gritó David, y sin entender por qué, la rubia hizo caso.

-David, baja esa cosa, vas a lastimarte- le reprendió decidida a continuar con sus reales intenciones. Aunque, ahora que encaraba al Maou a menos de un metro de distancia, sus ojos oscuros y crueles, llenos de indiferencia, la hicieron dudar.

-¡Cassandra! ¡basta ya!- siguió David.

La chica se terminó de voltear y vio al muchacho sosteniendo la pistola de forma torpe y temblorosa. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo para sostenerla y que no tenía ideal real de cómo manejarla.

-entiendo que quieras proteger a tu padre… pero…

-¡No eres una asesina!- le gritó David interrumpiéndola- lo de Gunter, sé que fue un error- agregó.

-si no sabes a dónde apuntar esa arma, mejor déjala a un lado- interrumpió Yuuri.

-¡cómo puedes hablarle así a tu hijo!- gritó Cassandra-¡trata de salvar tu vida! ¡aún cuando no mereces eso!

Los ojos negros del Maou se clavaron en Cassandra, la chica retrocedió nerviosa.-tú si tienes hagallas- habló el rey entonces, dandole una larga mirada a Wolfram en ese momento.-debes estar orgulloso de ella… Wolf…

-no estoy nada orgulloso de que ella arriesgue su vida por objetivos como este- le respondió con frialdad. –pero estoy orgulloso de que sea alguien capaz de mantener sus promesas, de su valentía y su capacidad de decisión…- dio una mirada a David,- deberías valorar lo mismo en tu hijo también.

Un raro silencio embargó el lugar. David miraba al hombre rubio y hermoso y luego a su padre. A pesar del odio que nutría el brillo de esos ojos verdes, podía notar, con dolor, que había algo, una empatía antigua que, sin entenderlo, salía también de la miradad de su propio padre. O quizá, solo él notaba, algo de calidez una que nunca vio cuando él miraba a su madre o a él…

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!- Cassandra se volteó a mirar a su padre furiosa-¡NO LO MIRES CON ESOS OJOS!

Wolfram reaccionó, suavizando su mirada al encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de su hija. –Cassandra, no lo malentiendas, y por favor…

-¡POR FAVOR NADA!-le gritó la muchacha, dominaba de pronto por la misma ira que David sintiera antes- ¿TE OLVIDAS FACILMENTE DE LO QUE EL NOS HIZO A MI MADRE Y A MI? ¡ACASO NUNCA LO DEJASTE DE AMAR! ¡EL TE ROMPIO EL CORAZÓN! ¡DESTRUYÓ LA VIDA DE TANTOS! ¡Y AUN ASI TIENES UNA MIRADA DE COMPASION PARA ÉL!

-¿qué?- David, aun apuntando el arma, exclamó aquello pasmado- ¡Cassandra! ¡cómo es esto! ¡explicate!

La rubia se dirigió al menor, un poco más calmada- no hay mucho qué decir, David.-suspiró levantando el brazo señalando al maou- ese hombre que ves ahí, David. Maou Heika de Shin Makoku, fue prometido de mi padre, a quien le rompió el corazón y traicionó de forma deplorable. Y también es el tirano que ha provocado la muerte y sufrimiento de su propio pueblo, por su culpa mi madre y yo terminamos en uno de sus campos de exterminio. ¡él sabía quienes éramos nosotras para mi padre! ¡Y por eso nos castigo!

-…debes estar… equivocada…- trató de sonreír David mirando desorbitadamente a todos los presentes sin entender nada de nada. Desconociendo aún más al hombre que pensaba que era su padre.

-¿no le crees?- repuso Yuuri- oh- sonrió con malicia- aún si fuera mentira, te parece algo que podría hacer yo ¿cierto?

-padre…- balbuceó David.

-que tu madre y tú terminaran en uno de esos campos fue un terrible malentendido- añadió Yuuri- no es que una humana y su retoño fueran mi principal preocupación.

-¡BASTARDO!- le gritó Cassandra, encarándolo de nuevo- ¡TU, ERES EL CULPABLE DEL SUFRIMIENTO DE ESTE PUEBLO! ¡DE MI PADRE! ¡Y DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE!

-eso no lo niego- Yuuri se cruzó de brazos mirándola con seriedad.

-¡COMO PUEDES MIRARME CON ESOS OJOS SABIENDO QUE ERES EL CULPABLE DE TANTAS MUERTES!

Aquellos hizo dudar al Maou.

-¡SI TU NO HUBIERAS HECHO NADA… MI PADRE, MI MADRE… YO… SERIAMOS…

-¡no!- gritó el maou de pronto- ¡Wolfram!-miró al demonio- ¡él nunca podría ser feliz… ni con ustedes o con alguien más…

-¡PAPA AMABA A MAMA!

-¡no es cierto!

David no podía creerlo, su padre, ahora parecía discutir con Cassandra como un muchacho de quince años que no quiere escuchar una verdad.

-PAPÁ… ¡DILE!- insistió Cassandra.

Conrad percibió el cambio en el humor de su hermano. Una triteza muy latente discurría en su rostro.

-… Cassandra…- dijo entonces Wolfram…- vete de aqui, sal con ese chico del castillo y vayan hacia el mar, embarquen y...

-Papá- jadeó Cassandra con desilusión.

-Cassy… esto es algo entre el jefe y el Maou- trató de hacerle razonar Izumi, conocía bien a su prima y sabía que estaba perdiendo el control. Entendía por qué y también que el espírituo dañado de la chica no iba a hacerle fácil aceptar o comprender los sentimientos de su padre hacia aquel que consideraba el monstruo que hizo de su vida un infierno. –debes…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA NADA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- gritó Cassandra entre lágrimas.

-!no!- David alzó el arma y apuntó pésimamente hacia donde estaban su padre y la muchacha.-Cassandra… ya te lo dije… no eres una asesina… no puedes… no puedes matar a mi padre…

-¡callate David!- le increpó la rubia-¡tu no tienes ideas de lo que él me hizo!

-¡Cassandra!- insistió el chico.

-¡Dispara si quieres, David!- le retó la rubia- solo espera a que lo mate primero…

-no tienes el valor ni para tener el arma en el aire- habló entonces el Maou, mirando con frialdad a su hijo- eres un debilucho, David… sal de aquí antes que te lastimes…

-papá…- no sabía si sentirse desilucionado o intimidado. Simplemente le quedaba la horrible sensación de que no conocía a ese hombre, de que lo odiaba mucho y que, en el fondo, lo que le decía era verdad…

-¡MUERE!

-¡CASSANDRA NO!

Un disparo silencio el lugar de nuevo. El humo que salía del arma se coló hasta el techo. David se había convertido en una estatua de piedra mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de pasar en ese lugar. No quería comprender lo que significaba el cuerpo tendido de Cassandra en el suelo ni su cabeza ensangrentada.

-David, eres un idiota- susurró Yuuri, con la intensión de arrodillarse hacia la chica.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-le detuvo el grito de Wolfram y de unos pasos se abalanzó sobre la chica. La tomó en brazos, acariciando su rostro.

Izumi sollozaba quedamente en su sitio. Mientras Conrad no despegaba la vista de Yuuri. Sabía que él era el responsable de todo eso. Sabía que el Yuuri que él conocía nunca habría propiciado que la muchacha le atacara y sabía que tenía el poder para evitar que la bala la matara.

-lo siento… Wolf…

-callate- Wolfram no miró hacia Yuuri en ningún momento. Le cerró los ojos a la rubia y la cargó en brazos caminando hacia Izumi y Conrad.

-David…-empezó Yuuri.

-no digas nada, David- intervino Wolfram mirando al muchacho, pero este tenía los ojos clavados en la nada, el arma aún apuntando hacia el sitio en donde calló Cassandra. –no es tu culpa… no es tu culpa…

Izumi extendió los brazos para recibir el peso muerto del cuerpo de su prima. Se dobló entonces quedando arrodillada en el suelo. Wolfram hizo un intento vago de calmarla, colocando su mano sobre la rojiza cabellera.

-Jefe… esto tiene que acabar ahora…-fue la respuesta que obtuvo junto a la mirada decidida de Izumi.

Wolfram asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Tomó a Morgiff de su cintura, quien había permanecido mudo ante todos los acontecimientos. Lo cual más que una señal de desinterés era una muestra de que no iba a reaccionar ante la presencia del rey que lo deshonró.

Las manos de David se volvieron a mover entonces, en cuanto Wolfram inició camino hacia el Maou. A pocos metros, el cuerpo de Gunter yacía también sin vida. Conrad, hizo un recuento frustrado y temió que nadie saliera vivo de ahí.

-¿de nuevo con eso? – Yuuri le habló a su hijo- David, pensé que le disparaste a Cassandra por error pero ¿acaso querías protegerme? Aunque, esto no funcionará con Wolf… él… no puede morir por un simple disparo.

David apretó con fuerza el mango del arma-¡NO LE APUNTO A ÉL, TE ESTOY APUNTANDO A TI!- gritó el chico apuntando de nuevo hacia el Maou y disparando.

Esta vez, la barrera que Conrad había esperado antes, funcionó. La bala fue repelida sin problema pero la trayectoria que tomó fue la de un boomerang.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!- fue lo que alcanzó a gritar Conrad cuando la bala atravesó a David y este cayó sin vida en el instante.

-realmente, es molesto… ver cómo esperas tanto de mi…- gruñó Yuuri- que seas mi padrino no te da derecho a considerarme algo así como un ser perfecto… Lord Weller.

-Yuuri… ¿qué… qué pasó contigo?- Conrad cayó de rodillas al suelo, incrédulo y rendido.

Pero su ahijado no respondió.

-te esperé por tantos años- dijo en cambio mirando a Wolfram. -¿por qué me miras con lástima? ¿no he hecho suficientes cosas malas para que me odies?

-eres un enclenque… Yuuri- susurró el demonio.

-¡mírame bien!- gritó el pelinegro entonces- ¡mira lo poderoso que soy! ¡no soy ningún enclenque ahora! ¿no he hecho lo suficiente para me mires solo a mi en estos años?

-si querías mi atención, pudiste invitarme a salir- aunque sonaba a broma el tono de voz de Wolfram era serio.

Yuuri se mordió los labios con fuerza.

-tu hijo… sí que te odiaba- comentó Wolfram señalando un raspón en el rostro del Maou- la bala no te rozó pero su inerte maryoku logró vulnerar tu barrera…

-en cambio tu hija… sí que era genial…- trató de sonreír Yuuri- me hubiera gustado conocerla más…

-¡a mí me hubiera gustado conocer a David!-le retó Wolfram.

-siempre tan… tú… Wolf- Yuuri se cruzó de brazos y bajó el mentón- siempre… viendo lo bueno de mi vida… incluso en el hijo inepto que tuve…

-no era inepto, fue valiente… y tonto… justo como tú…

-siempre… fuiste el único… capaz de ver mi lado bueno y mi lado malo… siempre eras capaz de hacerme creer que podía ser el mejor… pero…- Yuuri alzó sus ojos y los clavó con ira sobre las esmeraldas- ¡no era cierto! ¡y por eso me dejaste!

-Yuuri…-susurró el demonio.

-¡no! ¡NO digas que tienes la culpa!- siguió Yuuri- ¡solo acepta que no soy la persona maravillosa que creías! ¡si lo hubiera sido… habría sido capaz de aceptar lo que sentía por ti a tiempo de arruinarlo todo! ¡pero no fue así! ¡No soy perfecto como todos querían creer!

-"todo esto…"- pensaba Conrad mientras veía discutir a su hermano menor y su ahijado-"todo esto es porque… porque él siempre amó a Wolfram… todo esto es porque… ese amor no floreció y terminó por pudrirse en su interior…Porque era un chico… lleno de inseguridades… a quien le encargaron ser responsable de algo que iba más allá de él mismo… porque todos pensaban que podía hacerlo solo…porque… en el fondo, nadie lo ayudó…"

-yo no me enamoré de alguien perfecto- habló Wolfram blandiendo a Morgiff- enamorarse de algo que no existe, es de idiotas. Yo me enamoré de alguien que era capaz de ver entre sus defectos y esforzarse por hacer lo correcto a pesar de sus inseguridades. No me enamoré de un sujeto inmaduro lleno de rencor hacia sí mismo pero que prefiere volcar ese odio sobre los demás para castigarse aún más.

-entonces, demuestra lo poco enamorado que estás de mí- Yuuri tomó una de las espadas del soldado más cercano.

Wolfram dobló ligeramente las rodillas, tomó a Morgiff con ambas manos y clavó su mirada en Yuuri. Este tomó su arma con una sola mano, estirándola hacia un lado con la punta mirando al suelo. Eran posiciones complejos según Conrad. Woflam había tomado una pose de ataque mientras que Yuuri, irónicamente, estaba a la defensiva.

Las espadas chocaron con violencia ante el primerataque del demonio, una, dos y a la tercera vez el impacto fue tal que las dos armas salieron volando. Yuuri corrió hacia Morgiff y Wolfram tomó la otra espada.

Conrad decidió ir en ayuda de su hermano, pero Izumi lo detuvo.

Yuuri se abalanzó con Morgiff mientras que Wolfram hacía lo mismo pero en el ultimo segundo la espada que sostenía, la dejó caer. Morgiff lo atravesó desde por el pecho saliendo por la espalda.

Lo primero que notó con horror Conrad, es que WOlfram parecía haber tratado de protegerse del ataque colocando su puño sobre su pecho, la espada sin embargo había atravesado aquella mano también.

-¡NO!- fue el grito que le siguió a Morgiff siendo tirada al suelo. Yuuri se arrojó al suelo para sostener a Wolfram.

El demonio le sonrió con amabilidad, abriendo el puño ensangrentado.

Lo segundo que notó COnrad fueron fragmentos de un cristal azul cayendo de manos de su hermano.

-Julia…- susurró el soldado mientrasun pedazo del cristal caía a sus pies.

-antes que una guardiana había terminado como prisionera, tío- comentó Izumi para luego añadir- no creí que tuviera corazón- señalando al maou sollozando.

-sin el cristal azul, también has perdido parte de la protección que evitaba que fueras devorado por tu propio poder corrupto, Yuuri- balbuceó Wolfram- no uses tu maryoku para tratar de curarme… solo te destruiras al no controlar tu poder.

-callate, Wolf, siempre has sido tan torpe.

-cuando un mazoku se corrompe, la magia que hay en él se torna en su contra, mientras mayor sea el mal que haga, su poder se convierte en un veneno que lo va consumiendo. Julia te protegía sin quererlo todos estos años, aunque al menos por eso no llegaste a ser un nuevo sousho.

-por eso digo… te demoraste mucho en venir… Wolf…- Yuuri enterró el rostro en el pecho del hombre- se supone que tenías que acabar conmigo. Porque simplemente no podía dar marcha atrás… Todos estos años esperándote…

-¿cómo podías esperar que le hiciera eso a mi enclenque?

-no digas…cosas...

Conrad notó el cuerpo del Maou empezar a sobrecargarse, la energía en su interior emanaba rayos sin control, debilitándolo y lastimándolo por dentro a medida que escapaban de su cuerpo. Y además, notó a Wolfram usando su maryoku sobre Yuuri. Pensó que trataba de debilitarlo pero notó que aplicaba su poder en lo más profundo del maou, en su alma, curándola, mateniéndola a salvo de la autodestrucción de su cuerpo.

-Izumi…- susurró Wolfram, dándole una última mirada a la pelirroja. Esta asintió con lágrimas en los ojos reparando en una serie de estallidos en todo el castillo.-las esferas que mi madre me dio…

* * *

-General, ¿tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar?- Wallamberg recibió a Gwendal en el pasillo del primer piso del castillo.

-Goring está muerto- resopló Gwendal- veo que han desembarcado ya- señaló con la mirada a varios soldados no mazokus que guiaban a pobladores y a guerreros mazokus hacia la costa.

-están ayudando a embarcar a todos, señor- añadió Wallamberg.

-¿mi madre?

-ella está ya en el principal barco, con la Dama de Sorathia… la reina… ex reina, va con ella.

-¿sabes algo de David?- preguntó Gwendal.

-lo están buscando.

-bien- Gwendal miró hacia los pasillos que daban a los sótanos- entonces, ve a embarcar tú también.

-con su permiso, General, prefiero…

-no hay nadie con quien pelear ya- Gwendal colocó un brazo amable en el hombro de su seguidor.- deben sobrevivir todos los mazokus que puedan… de esto depende que haya un futuro para nuestra nación.

-pero señor…

-busquemos a David y a Izumi…- le sonrió el general, cosa que hizo que Wallamberg temiera por su señor. –cuando los encontremos, debes llevártelos.

-pero…

-Es una orden.

-¡sí señor!

* * *

-deben marcharse ya- ordenó Anissina.

-pero, Anissina, no podrás tu sola…

-el Consejero y el Maou han caído ¿lo sienten?- dijo Anissina mirando hacia arriba- las flotas ya llegaron para ayudar a evacuar… necesitaremos científicos que ayuden que la reconstrucción de Shin Makoku se lleve a cabpo ¿no creen?

-por eso, Anissina, te ayudamos a preparar esto y nos vamos todos…

-yo me tengo que quedar, Gwendal va a venir por mi, no se preocupen.

-pero… Anissina…

-no podemos dejar que solo energía negativa repose en este sitio después de la muerte del Maou.

-¡pero no debes sacrificarte tu también!

Ellos y ellas, habían permanecido todo ese tiempo encerrados solo por respeto a la tenacidad de esa mujer. Habían decidido ayudarla y seguirla, aún cuando a veces las decisiones que tomó los hicieron dudar brevemente. Pero ahora, no querían dejarla, los había guiado, los había ayudado a expiar sus culpas, a no sentirse solo pecadores de esa destrucción.

-¿tienes problemas con tu personal?

Anissina volteó incrédula cuando las puertas se abrieron. Sus ojos brillaron como ninguno de sus subordinados recordara.

-nada que no pueda solucionar- sonrió.

El grupo de científicos tercos entendieron entonces, al notar por primera vez en años, que ella sonreía realmente. Y a pesar de su edad, se veía hermosa.

-nosotros…- dijo uno.

-ustedes deben irse ya- indicó Gwendal- yo ayudaré a Anissina.

Haciendo una última y profunda reverencia, todos los presentes se alejaron del lugar. Miraron atrás varias veces y siempre vieron lo mismo, un alto e impotente mazoku sosteniendo las manos de una pequeña mujer, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlas nunca más.

* * *

-Izumi… déjame- Conrad se detuvo y esperó que la muchacha llegara.

-no… él me lo pidió- sollozó la pelirroja, cargando contra su pecho a la rubia- además… ella es tan ligera… nunca pesó demasiado, por eso era muy hábil.

-Izumi…- Conrad quizo encontrar algunas palabras de comfort pero no pudo. Lo único que le venía a la cabeza era la escena de su ahijado sosteniendo a su hermano muerto, y a ambos lados, los hijos de ellos sin vida. Dejó escapar el llanto entonces, se apoyó contra una de las paredes para recuperarse rápidamente.

-¡Conrad! ¡Izumi!- escuchó entonces una vieja y familiar voz- ¡tenemos que salir de acá! ¡los no vivos vienen, las tropas del norte tratan de controlarlos pero… son demasiados! ¡los pobladores ya están evacuados! Hay que decirle a…

Yozak se detuvo en seco mirando a la muchacha rubia.

-¿Cassandra…?-luego giró buscando a alguien más- entonces…¿solo lo logró así?

Conrad asintió alzando el rostro, sus lágrimas no se contenían pero ahora estaba más controlado anímicamente.

-¿Gwendal?- preguntó entonces.

-Excelencia Izumi- llamaron un grupo de científicos guiados por el pasillo.

La pelirroja alzó el rostro hacia ellos con esperanza- ¿mi madre?

-está con su padre, Excelencia- repuso uno- en la zona de investigaciones.

--¿los dos? Pero… ¿qué hacen ahí? Tengo que ir por ellos…- Izumi sostuvo a Cassandra en sus brazos por un lapso más.

-Izumi- le llamó Yozak.

-no me detentas- advirtió la joven.

-déjamela a mí- Yozak extendió sus brazos.

Izumi dejó escapar un profundo sollozo- cuidala bien- dijo entregándole a Cassandra.

Conrad la siguió aunque aún seguía viendo la imagen de antes, Yuuri sosteniendo en brazos a Wolfram y sus hijos muertos a cada lado.

-Conrad ya se va- le escuchó hablar al Maou- Wolfram, despídete de tu hermano… ya sé que no se llevan bien pero es cosa de modales… ¡y no me llames enclenque!

Uno de los fragmentos del pendiente azul vibró frente a Conrad, en el reflejo el rostro del Gran Sabio lo miró con prisa-andando, Izumi- dijo finalmente, negando con la cabeza, a sabiendas que esas últimas palabras de su rey enloquecido retumbarían en sus oídos incluso hasta el día de su muerte.

Yozak los observó alejarse, suspiró agotado dándole una última mirada a su antiguo rey y al mazoku que decidió seguir hasta el final. Luego, acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha, la recostó suavemente contra el suelo colocando una vieja capa como almohada, cerrándole los ojos finalmente.

* * *

-Wolfram… ¿tú crees?- suspiró Gwendal mientras liberaba los seguros de la quinta bálbula. No sabía de qué era bálbula, pero conociendo a su esposa, sabía que eran de algo muy peligroso.

-Debe haberlo hecho- Anissina liberó las restricciones de otras tuberías- él sabía que la única forma era destruyendo el pendiente donde estaba Julia y luego... salvar su alma para que no se convierta en Shousho.

-¿por cuánto tiempo estuvieron planeando esto?- preguntó Gwendal a la par que escuchaba las órdenes de su esposa.

-desde que el Conrad original entró. Ulrike logró reunir poder suficiente días antes para abrir el portal y la última profecía del Gran Sabio, pude descifrarla, logramos que uno de los nuestros mandara un mensaje a Wolfram… pudo habernos no creído pero lo hizo y también Conrad. Sabíamos que Conrad debía morir para poder lograr, no solo nuestros objetivos en esta realidad, sino salvar el presente de otro futuro posible.

-incluso mi madre… lo sabías- suspiró Gwendal.

-logramos avisarle por medio de Effie, ella logró advertir a las flotas del norte para que se replegaran y crearan la farse de los barcos destruidos. Gwendal- añadió Anissina deteniéndose en su trabajo unos segundos.

-esta es mi nación, pelé por ella, por lograr hacer que la más pequeña de sus vidas sobreviviera a la masacre del Maou y de mis hermanos… incluso sabiendo los pecados en los que quedaría atado. Si de algo me arrepiento es de no haber tenido el valor de decidir por mi mujer o por mi nación.

-no te hubiera perdonado- sonrió Anissina- si me tomabas de la fuerza de este lugar matando a quienes se anteponían a tu paso y dejando a un monstruo como Mengele a disposición de toda esta tecnología. –hizo una pausa más clavando sus ojos en la última de las palancas, una dorada- tampoco te hubiera perdonado si dejabas a Goring al poder de hombres de buen corazón que se verían sobresapados por su crueldad. ¡Hicimos lo que podíamos Gwendal!- sollozó finalmente Anissina, sus dos manos sobre la palanca.

-lo sé- Gwendal la abrazó por atrás, colocando sus manos, más grandes y ajadas, sobre las más pequeñas.

* * *

-Izumi-san, es por acá- el fantasma del Gran Sabio se proyectó de nuevo ante ellos en un pasillo lleno de humo. La proyección era débil y la mirada del hombre cansada y apurada.

-Geika- dijo Conrad por instinto mientras la pelirroja corría pasillo abajo.

-recuerda, Lord Weller, este no es tu presente, quizá no puedas llamarla ya futuro sino un sueño alertador. Pero ahora, hay cosas importantes. Debes vivir por el bien del mañana e Izumi también, ella será la única sobreviviente pero también la más importante para el pueblo mazoku que ha sobrevivido.

-usted… ¿se quedará con nosotros?- inquirió Conrad.

-sabe bien, Lord Weller, que yo estoy muerto. Mi cuerpo está enterrado detrás de las paredes de la celda donde me encontraron. Una vez que este castillo se consuma en las llamas y ese cuerpo sea destruido yo seré liberado. Con mi partida, finalmente los mazoku empezarán una nueva etapa. Y usted, Lord Weller tampoco permanecerá mucho tiempo en este mundo. ¡Animos! – gritó repentinamente el Sabio sonriendo quedamente- tengo que ir ya, hay un grupo grande que llevar conmigo.

Conrad se ahogó en lo que se dio cuenta eran lágrimas.

-llorar no está mal- dijo finalmente Murata, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde Conrad e Izumi venían- adiós y hasta pronto.

* * *

-¡mamá, papá!- entre el humo y las explosiones a su alrededor, Izumi hizo camino hasta el sótano trastabillando y golpeándose sin dudar. Pudo ver el cuerpo de Mengele tirado a un lado, sin vida.

-¿Izumi?- aquellas voces hablando al mismo tiempo hicieron que su corazón se agitara con fuerza.

-¡mamá, papá!- llamó al verlo a ambos en el medio del laboratorio. No podía acercarse a ellos con facilidad, varios conductos y cables estaban tirados por todos lados. Se detuvo a ordenar su mente viendo por donde era más fácil limpiar el camino.

-ni lo pienses, jovencita- escuchó entonces la voz de su padre. Y antes que pudiera decir nada. Anissina continuó- escucha lo que te dice, Izumi.

-¡no!- sollozó la joven con los puños apretados.- ¡voy a mover esta columna y entonces ustedes dos!

-Izumi- antes que una orden o un grito, la voz de su padre se escuchó tranquila pero también cansada.

-estamos orgullosos de ti- sonrió Anissina.-esperamos que algún día puedas siquiera perdonar nuestras ofensas.

-¿perdonar qué?- siguió gritando la muchacha, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojso como nunca antes- ¡ma, pa!- insistió queriendo avanzar.

-Izumi- los ojos de su padre la miraron con fuerza y determinación. Izumi quiso evadirlos mirando a los de su madre pero estos los miraban con la msima intensidad. La intensidad de espíritus que han tomado una decisión sin resentimientos.

-¡mamá, papá!- gritó con toda su fuerza Izumi.

Ese fue el grito que guió Conrad hacia el final de las escaleras donde encontró a Izumi arrodillada. Vio entre las llamas a esas dos personas que en su mente aún completaban las anécdotas de su vida tranquila.

-¡Gwendal, el castillo!- empezó pero la determinación de la pareja hizo caer en cuenta de las palabras del Gran Sabio. Dio un golpe con toda su fuerza contra el muro, estaba seguro que se rompió un par de dedos. Pero lejos de dolerle, eso le hizo sentirse vagamente contenido.

Asintiendo como única necesidad de comunicación, Gwendal volvió a poner sus manos sobre las de Anisisna, mientras Conrad tomaba a Izumi de un brazo y la jalaba escaleras arriba.

* * *

-esos ojos marrones con esos misteriosos brillos grises… papa Wolf y papa Yuuri tenían razón- escuchó una voz cascada mientras su cuerpo adolorido le decía que estaba sobre algo suave y un vaivén acompasado y el sonido de las gaviotas calmaban su agitado corazón. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una diminuta mujer de piel oscura como sus brillantes ojos castaños y un cabello ondulado y gris atado en una trenza. Vestía una túnica blanca, y sonreían afablemente. La anciana estaba sentada a su cabecera, parada junto a ella pudo ver a su madre sonriéndole.

-Gran Sabia- girando la cabeza un poco vio la puera abrirse y entrar a Izumi mientras esta llamaba a la que supuso era la anciana.

-a despertado- repuso ella.

-gracias a dios- suspiró la pelirroja, sus ojos lucían decididos y Conrad adivinó que permanecerían secos por mucho tiempo. Pero entendía la razón.

-…madre…- susurró Conrad entonces.

La ex reina sostuvo su mano, sentándose al borde de la cama, acariciando sus cabellos como recordaba perfectamente en su infancia.

-todo el castillo ardió hasta sus cimientos, no quedaron más que cenizas. Incluso las rocas se consumieron y nada crecerá en toda esa zona de Shin Makoku durante al menos mil años. –empezó a hablar- Wallamberg y Yozak partieron ya por la costa para llegar al sur lo más rápido y ayudar a los sobrevivientes que están con los Grantz. Greta y su gente ayudarán a repatriar a todos los mazokus que tu hermano Gwendal ayudó a escapar en secreto en estos años. La reconstrucción será posible con el tiempo- sonrio finalmente.

Conrad asintió confundido clavando los ojos en la anciana- ¿Greta?- exclamó finalmente terminando sentado.

-luzco un poco diferente a como debes recordarme- bromeó la anciana sonriendo. –pero prefiero que me recuerdes de esa forma y no ahora llena de arrugas… ya sabes parte de la coquetería de toda mujer- añadió levantándose pesadamente pero con mucha seguridad- este no es el adiós, Conrad- dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitación luego que Izumi le hiciera una gran reverencia.

-la única señal que algo bueno salió de la unión de tío Wolfram y el Maou, es la ilustre y respetada Sabia de Soratia.- comentó Izumi acercándose a la cama.

-Conrad- habló entonces Cherie, sosteniendo la mano de Izumi con fuerza- todo ha terminado acá y es tiempo de que despiertes.

-gracias tío, por todo- añadió Izumi- yo me esforzaré mucho por ser una gran maou… sé que tú darás lo mejor también en tu mundo.

-despierta ahora, Conrad, no cargando visiones de desgracia sino con un mensaje de esperanza en tus memorias.-la voz de su madre lo empezó a arrullar. No entendía porqué, se sentía hasta algo tonto, era un hombre y no un niño para dejarse adormirlar pero así fue. Sin poder decir siquiera adiós sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

Conrad despertó de golpe, al abrir los ojos se vio en la sala de los tesoros. Sabía que no fue un sueño, aún sentía el dolor de todo lo pasado, física y emocionalmente pero mientras trataba de calmarse y decidir qué hacer con todo eso, escuchó unos ruidos lejanos en el pasillo. De camino hacia la habitación real, meditando aun en esa extraña visión de ensueño, vio a Yuuri parado frente a la puerta de uno de los cuartos de invitados. Lucía tonto y acomplejado, sus mejillas rojas y su puño dubitando entre tocar o no.

Aquella visión de su ahijado sosteniéndo muerto en brazos a Wolfram con esos dos niños inocentes sin vida en el suelo lo atravesó.

Suspiró con fuerza y caminando sin ser escuchado, llegó hasta el maou sin que se diera cuenta.-¿Heika? ¿qué hace por acá a estas horas?

Yuuri dio un brinco mudo girando pálido- nada…-se hizo el tonto, sonriendo con torpeza.

Para su sorpresa, lejos de recibir la sonrisa eterna de su padrino, obtuvo un seño fruncido de su parte. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la mano del Capitán abrió la puerta de esa habitación y lo arrojó dentro cerrando de inmediato.

Sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza hasta que la manija dejó de ser forzada, Conrad pegó un oído a la madera.

Escuchó la voz de Wolfram decir algo y Yuuri nervioso tratando de explicar otra cosa. La manija se movió en un último intento pero Conrad la sostuvo con firmeza. Finalmente luego de un par de gritos mutuos en el interior, escuchó una conversación más calmada, el ruido de alguien subiéndose a una cama y tonos de voz más relajados.

Agotado, volvió a suspirar-me esperan largos años- se dijo caminando decidido a levantarse tarde ese día.

* * *

_**Ténía este fic almacenado por mucho tiempo. No ha sido beteado así que pido disculpas por los horrores que puedan presentarse en el texto así como un error acerca de las identidades de las sirvientas hacia el final.**_

_**Con todo, me he dado cuenta que es muy entretenido y cómodo escribir sobre Conrad cuando no lo andan emparejando con Yuuri. irónicamente, ese fénomeno parece ser casi exclusivo de los fandoms en otros idiomas. En el fandom en español, pululamos una fauna regular de amantes de yuuram y wolfyuu, ¿a qué se deberá esto? Pues habrá que preguntarse.**_

_**David, Cassandra e Izumi son tres personajes que se han convertido en canon dentro de mis historias de KKM!, han aparecido en otras historias pero puede decirse que nacieron en esta. Del mismo modo, en esta version de KKM! Cassandra y David no existirían nunca si es que Yuuri y Wolfram llegarían a estar juntos. Sin embargo en mi resto de historias ellos si son hijos biológicos de ellos dos pero sin ningún recurso de m-pregnant tema del cual me declaro poco entusiasta. Se puede notar que en Crónicas las personalidades de Cassandra y David, para mi caso, heredaron lo peor de sus padres. Del mismo modo, Cassandra es la version femenina de Wolfram, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, y David una réplica de Yuuri. En mis otras historias estos factores no se repiten y las personalidades de ellos son de lejos diferentes, de modo que los Cassandra y David de Crónicas son una posibilidad en un mundo alternativo. **_

_**Izumi es uno de los personajes que más me gustó escribir, más que David y Cassandra, es muy valiente y decidida y una digna hija de Anissina y Gwendal. Ella no cambia en las otras versiones de mis historias, se mantiene siendo la hermosa guerrera mazoku hija de dos poderosos nobles. Dicho sea de paso, algnos datos que se relacionan al manga y novelas de KKM!, explican que en Shin Makoku existían las tres más poderosas mazoku, ellas eran Anissina "la roja", Cherie "la dorada" y Julia "la blanca", porlo que hay que especificar que Izumi heredó dos grandes poderes, de su padre y de su madre que no es sumplemente una científico loco.**_

_**El epílogo puede que deje un mejor sabor de boca pero prefiero corregirlo mejor, me he mareado horrible tratando de subir el resto de capítulos de Crónicas, hasta llegué a actulizar capitulos mal y tuve que borrar y volver a subir.**_

_**Con todo, gracias por los comentarios hacia este fic, lamento la demora pero el beteo es tan largo que como ven, terminé decidiendo subir una version basante criticable de esta historia. Con el perdón que se merecen lso lectores, Cronicas ha sido finalizado.**_

XOXO


	15. EPILOGO

Tres años. Habían pasado tres años y Yuuri ya no era ni un niño ni un adolescente. Ahora era un hombre de veinte años. Había madurado increíblemente como rey pero todo indicaba que mientras mejor gobernante era peor era con su vida privada, la cual era prácticamente escaza.

Conrad se dio cuenta que el plazo estaba por vencer cuando comenzó a leer en su hermano menor extraños comportamientos. Todos lo notaban y Yuuri más que nadie. Pero mientras los demás tenían con quién comentarlo, el joven rey se guardaba todo para sí.

Finalmente, durante un desayuno, Wolfram comentó tranquilamente su deseo de irse un tiempo a tierras Bielefeld a arreglar algunos asuntos con Waltorana. Yuuri se había atragantado con la tostada que comía y luego de que el mismo Wolfram lo ayudara a desatorarse, el pelinegro dio su consentimiento con tanto ánimo como quien ha sido desahuciado.

Esa misma mañana, después del desayuno, Conrad fue a ver a su ahijado a la oficina. Lo encontró muy ocupado mirando el ir y venir de soldados cargando baúles.

-no creí que Wolfram fuera como mi madre…cuando ella se va dos días a la casa de mi tía, hace una maleta como para un mes…-dijo en voz alta.

-esas no son maletas para un mes-dijo Conrad acercándose al escritorio mientras Yuuri se giraba sorprendido.

-¡ah! ¡Conrad! ¡no te oí entrar!- rió el chico acomodándose en su silla y tomando una pluma, pretendiendo que se metía de lleno en su trabajo. Pero casi de inmediato alzó la cabeza hacia su padrino- esto… ¿Conrad?

-¿sí, Heika?

-¿así empacan los mazoku para viajes cortos?

-no, Heika, así empacamos para mudanzas permanentes- contestó el castaño con la ligera esperanza de que el chico entendiera.

-…- Yuuri se había quedado sin palabras.

-lo dejo para que se enfoque en lo importante- sonrió Conrad, saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedó escuchando lo que sucedía al interior. Fue un largo silencio que se prolongó por más de cinco minutos. Todo indicaba que Yuuri, lo que menos hacía, era su trabajo de oficina o algo que indicara una señal de vida inteligente.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

-¡como que por tiempo indefinido!- le increpó Gwendal con el seño fruncido.

-aún soy menor de edad dentro de los rangos mazokus, así que mi tío tiene derecho a pedir que me quede con él tanto como madre…-repuso Wolfram.

-pero…

-desearía que le dieras a Heika este documento cuando me vaya-agregó de inmediato colocando un rollo sobre la mesa. Gwendal miró el documento con fiereza para luego desenrollarlo y darle una rápida mirada.

-¿quién te ayudó a redactarlo?-preguntó casi de inmediato.

-nadie, solo tuve que mirar un poco en la biblioteca, solo falta la firma de Yuuri para que sea consentido, pero técnicamente el compromiso ya está deshecho dado que una de las partes ya firmó. –explicó el chico, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos verdes clavados a un rincón de la oficina.

-Wolfram- el tono de Gwendal se suavizó entonces, entendiendo las acciones de su hermano bajo la máscara de indiferencia.

-¡no creas que estoy escapando! –gritó el chico- ¡simplemente nos doy espacio para asimilar esto sin encuentros incómodos!... ya sabes cómo es ese enclenque de torpe y amable…

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Era inevitable, después de todo el Castillo, aunque grande no lo era tanto de modo que ambos terminaron por encontrarse.

-¡Wolfram!- Yuuri dijo el nombre tan alto que se sintió avergonzado.

-Yuuri- susurró el rubio, tenía una cesta en la mano.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó el chico aprovechando para evadir la mirada del rubio.

-comida para el viaje-contestó Wolfram.

-ah…

-…-

-bueno…-empezó Yuuri pero el demonio lo interrumpió.

-tengo que ir a dejar esto…

-¿no quieres ir a caminar un poco?-le invitó de pronto el pelinegro- de un tiempo a este… ya no nos vemos tanto como antes y no podemos hacer lo que hacemos siempre…los dos…¿sabes? Creo que Gwendal nos ha dejado demasiadas tareas…!claro! ¡ahora entiendo por qué te vas!-exclamó Yuuri con una sonrisa grande y forzada- ¡que suerte tienes de poder huiri del abuso de Gwendal y Gunter marchándote a lo de tu tío!

El rubio dejó escapar un bufido exasperado- no tengo tiempo para esto Yuuri…

-oh, pero solo serán unos minutos… te quería contar lo que hice en la Tierra esta semana…

-¡Yuuri!-levantó la mano el demonio-¡ya no tengo tiempo para ti! ¡¿Qué, no lo entiendes?

-Wolfram…

-parto en pocos minutos…

-no sabía eso…

-claro que no sabías, no preguntaste cuándo ni a qué hora me iba.

-pero, pensé que no te irías hoy mismo…

-con permiso, Yuuri-terminó Wolfram la plática.

-¡Wolfram, espera!-lo detuvo Yuuri sujetándole del brazo en un repentino ataque de desesperación.

-por cierto, Gunter dijo que quería verte en la oficina, hay un documento que te falta firmar-susurró el demonio.

-esto…

Aprovechando el momento de duda del maou, Wolfram se liberó ágilmente. Yuuri se quedó inmóvil en medio del pasillo sin suficiente valor para detenerlo de nuevo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

-Lord Bielefeld-llamó Murata haciendo que el joven demonio sacara la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje.

-Su Santidad, ¿pasa algo? Tengo un viaje muy largo que hacer y prefiero hacerlo antes de la puesta del sol-explicó el demonio. Su semblante era tranquilo pero sus ojos verdes lo delataban. Era tan parecido a Shinou, pensó el Sabio, esos ojos no sabían mentir.

-lo sé, solo que Lord Voltaire dijo que es importante que vaya a verlo al parecer había un error en cierto documento que ya fue enmendado pero necesita que lo firme de nuevo- repuso el Sabio ocultando sus ojos bajo el brillo de sus gafas.

-¿qué? ¡pero!-exclamó Wolfram, maldiciendo la mala suerte que tenía.

-en todo caso, no dudará demasiado tiempo, y dijo que por favor fuera a la sala del trono ya que la oficina estaba siendo utilizada.

Se escuchó un golpe seco de las botas del noble mazoku en el suelo al saltar el carruaje. Murata le sonrió amablemente y sin más que decir, el joven demonio enrumbó hacia la sala del trono.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Al llegar se extrañó de encontrar el lugar a oscuras. Dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia. Seguro el Sabio se había confundido o lo había hecho solo para demorarlo. Irritado maldijo la oscuridad en que se encontraba el lugar ahora que el sol se había puesto.

-¿perdón?-una voz se asomó desde la puerta izquierda del salón. La sala del trono, después de todo, tenía cinco entradas. Una destinada a los visitantes, otra pegada a la izquierda conectada con un pasillo de la zona de las oficinas y a los otros extremos mirando a cada lado del trono, puertas de escape o puertas por donde podía entrar y salir el rey sin ponerse en contacto con el resto de gente.

-¿Yuuri?-Wolfram reconoció de inmediato esa torpe voz asomarse por una de las puertas.

-¿Wolf?- dijo el chico algo extrañado.- Conrad me dijo que Gunter ya no me esperaba en la oficina sino en este sitio…

-pues a mí El Sabio me dijo que Gwendal me esperaba en este sitio.- Yuuri pudo notar el tono de molestia en el chico- ¡y yo que quería marcharme antes del atardecer!

-¿cómo? ¿te ibas a ir sin decir nada?- se quejó Yuuri.

-te dije que me iba ¿no es suficiente?-repuso con rudeza el demonio.

-pero ¿por qué haces eso? ¡no entiendo!- Yuuri dio un paso adelante, entreviendo en la oscuridad al rubio.

-oh, Yuuri, no te preocupes, no es nada que te interese- insistió el demonio, acercándose también hacia el pelinegro. Podía percibirse en el ambiente un aura de pésimo humor emanado de dos presencias poderosas.

-¿por qué me tratas como un idiota? ¡no sé qué te pasa últimamente! ¡estás muy raro!

-¿raro, yo?-siseó Wolfram- para nada estoy raro, Yuuri.

-¿ah, no? ¡entonces que tienes!- se animó a alzar la voz.

-no te importa-el sonido de esa respuesta fue agria y cortante.

-¿cómo que no me importa? ¡Wolfram, tú eres…!...digo, ¿qué no puedo preocuparme por…-y entonces, Yuuri mismo se cortó.

-¿sabes qué?-dijo ahora Wolfram- tienes razón, sí tengo algo, ¿sabes lo que tengo?-retó- ¡estoy aburrido de todo esto!

-¿!de qué!- Yuuri gritó por inercia aunque sospechaba de que se trataba.

Repentinamente una simple y tenue luz se encendió en medio de la sala iluminando una mesita alta de patas delgadas sobre la que estaba colocado un documento. Yuuri, el más cercano, se acercó curioso y tomó el papel. Wolfram permaneció quieto en su lugar, alzando una ceja y comenzando a entrever que el Gran Sabio había urdido un extraño plan que no venía a cuento.

-¡¿Terminar el compromiso?-exclamó Yuuri abriendo los ojos de par en par, que parecieron aún más grandes por el juego de luces.

-ah, bueno, qué más da- bufó el demonio acercándose, notando que sobre la misma mesita y junto al documento había tinta y una pluma- firma ya y acabemos de una buena vez con esto.

¿acabar…?-susurró Yuuri.

Se pudo oír en la habitación una fuerte maldición de un irritado demonio.

-¡mierda, Yuuri! ¡al menos para esto ¿quieres ser suficientemente decidido? ¡me tienes harto, aburrido, molesto y…!- a pesar de la oscuridad Yuuri podía ver el brillo de esos ojos verdes, como si estuvieran dotados de un poder sobrenatural-¡solo firma y que tengas una buena vida!

-Wol…

-¡basta!-gritó el demonio-¡no quiero escucharte repitiendo mi nombre o el final de cualquier oración que yo diga como si no entendieras nada de lo que hago! ¡estoy harto de esta farsa! ¡ya no somos niños, Yuuri! ¡es tiempo de tomar decisiones y tú tienes un reino que manejar, así que te hago el favor de terminar con un trámite menor en lugar de que pierdas tu valioso tiempo elaborándolo tú!

-Trá…-Yuuri se detuvo- ¿Cómo que trámite menor? ¡Wolfram! ¡cómo puedes tú pensar!

-¡Mierda, Yuuri!-le gritó el demonio avanzando hacia la luz, donde el pelinegro pudo ver el rostro de rabia del chico-¡¿qué pretendes? ¡¿me vas a decir que no quieres deshacer el compromiso? ¿eh? ¿tú, al que no le gustan los hombres y que solo quiere una vida normal con una chica normal? ¡hazme el favor! ¡¿qué ibas a decir hace un momento? ¿eh?

-yo…

-¡me tienes enfermo!- gritó entonces el demonio llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirando al suelo documento, pluma y tinta.

-¡esta no es la forma de resolver este asunto!-se atrevió a hablar finalmente Yuuri.

-¿oh, en serio?-una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Wolfram-¿y cómo sería? ¿acaso querías ser tan bondadoso para terminar el compromiso sin lastimarme?-la risa proveniente del demonio lastimó a Yuuri- ¡pues, para que te enteres, Shibuya Yuuri, el amor no correspondido siempre lastima! ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer….-entonces el rostro del demonio cayó al suelo y se levantó de nuevo sin darle tiempo al chico a defender- ya veo…acabo de entender…no querías terminar el compromiso de esta manera…porque…no te gusta lastimar a la gente…y no porque seas una buena persona Yuuri…sino porque simplemente…!detestas que la gente te odie!

-¡cómo te atreves!-le gritó Yuuri con el rostro contraído de rabia.

-¡¿acaso me equivoco?-sonrió Wolfram con tristeza- no quieres perder mi amistad porque no soportas que la gente te odie, ¿no? Necesitas ser aprobado.

-¡cállate!

-pero está bien, Yuuri, todos queremos ser aceptados y…-el tono de Wolfram se hizo suave- yo no te odio, solo hago esto por el bien de ambos.

-¿qué?- el rostro consternado del pelinegro se alzó en dirección al demonio.

-con el tiempo, seguro que podré volver aquí sin estos sentimientos por ti…y quizá podamos ser amigos.

-… ¿acaso…eso es…lo que….quieres?-preguntó el chico con los ojos desesperados.

Yuuri no necesitó mirar al demonio y ni siquiera oírlo par saber la respuesta- _Wolf lo que tú quieras yo…lo querré también…solo…por favor…dilo…_

-es lo que quiero-respondió seriamente el rubio, pensando para sí- _lo que tú quieras Yuuri, estará bien para mí…._-

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó de la habitación, Yuuri había bajado la cabeza y los mechones de cabello cubrían su rostro.

Luego de lo que pareció una interminable eternidad, el chico finalmente volvió a mirar a Wolfram. Su rostro ahora era el inocente e ingenuo de siempre. Y haciendo uso de esa máscara Yuuri sonrió- bueno, entonces…mejor no seguimos con esto…

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Después de un par de segundos la sonrisa confiada y familiar de Wolfram apareció de nuevo. Se agachó para recoger el documento y pasárselo a Yuuri.

-qué patético, no valen las palomitas ni la soda gratis que ofrecieron-oyeron exclamar de pronto desde una esquina.

-Murata.

-Su santidad.

Escuchó al mismo tiempo el Sabio, sonriendo algo nervioso, esos dos no se veían de ningún buen humor.

-creo que debe dar por terminado su estúpido plan, sea cual sea ese- dijo Wolfram, pasándole la pluma entintada a Yuuri.

-¿mi plan?- contestó Murata desentendiéndose completamente de la situación.

-oh, Murata, vamos, no me digas que esto fue 'una casualidad'-fue turno de Yuuri.

-oh, por supuesto que no-repuso el Sabio- pero yo no planeé esto-sonrió -ciertamente me asombré un poco de lo maquiavélico que puede ser a veces Lord Weller.

-¿QUE?- replicó la pronta ex pareja real.

-claro que no podría hacer esto sin contar con la ayuda de todos ustedes- Yuuri y Wolfram voltearon hacia una de las puertas mientras la sala se terminaba de iluminar del todo, ahí, parado sobre la salida, estaba Conrad. Parado de la misma forma, en la segunda puerta, estaba Gwendal. En la tercera, un nunca tan serio Gunter, en la quinta Anissina y en la cuarta, el mismo Murata.

De pronto un insensato deseo de salir corriendo de ese lugar, se apoderó de Yuuri.

-entonces, Heika, ¿dejará ir a Wolfram y terminará su compromiso con él a pesar de lo que siente?- dijo Conrad, en un tono serio y demandante que asustó a los dos chicos, nunca lo habían escuchado hablar de esa forma…en una situación tan poco común.

-Conrad…-espetó Yuuri- …esto…yo…respeto los sentimientos de Wolf pero…no es para que los expongas…

-no estoy hablando de los sentimientos de Wolfram, Heika-le interrumpió Conrad- ¡estoy hablando de tus sentimientos! ¡YUURI!

Yuuri sintió que su rostro enrojecía tanto que el mismo rojo no cabía más en todo su cuerpo. Empezaba a sudar por todos los lugares hechos para esto y los que no también. Su corazón latió a mil por hora y no sabía a dónde mirar. Sentía como si se hubiera rebelado algo muy privado de él frente a quien había ocultado el secreto por años.

-¡qqque cosas dices!- se defendió Yuuri- ¡Conrad, estás mal!-balbuceó sudando a mares.

-evidencia UNO-dijo repentinamente Gwendal, dando un paso hacia adelante- a pesar que Wolfram no fue la primera persona que vio en este mundo, sí fue la primera persona a la que llamó abiertamente Bishounen. Y ha seguido usando esa palabra y sinónimos de esta, para referirse a él durante todos estos años.

-¡Gwendal!-gritó Yuuri, retrocediendo un paso.

-evidencia DOS-ahora fue Gunter quien dio un paso adelante- a pesar del pésimo comportamiento que el Pequeño Lord Mocoso demostró en la primera comida que teníamos, y de insultar a vuestra madre, usted simplemente le respondió dándole una bofetada alegando que un rostro tan bello no debía ser lastimado violentamente. Y a pesar que siempre discuten, usted valora cada palabra que él dice, mucho más de lo que valora lo que dicen los demás.

-Gunter…no…espera…esto tiene explicación- trató de defenderse Yuuri, dando un nuevo paso hacia atrás.

-evidencia TRES- una pelirroja muy segura de sí se adelantó y clavó sus ojos en los cabellos del pelinegro asustado.- aún cuando tiene contacto con distintos hombres y mujeres en Shin Makoku como en la Tierra, con la única persona con la sigue sintiéndose nervioso, hasta ahora, de compartir la cama y el baño o cualquier tipo de contacto físico, es Wolfram. Y aún cuando eso le incomoda, lo permite, para luego huir como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

-¡Anissina! ¡no! ¡debes estar confundiéndote con tus historias de faaa faantasiaaaa!- Yuuri retrocedió de nuevo.

-evidencia CUATRO- Murata dio un feliz paso hacia adelante y se quitó las gafas para mirar directamente a su amigo- a poco tiempo de empezar el compromiso, desististe completamente de ir a buscar cierta prenda que una hermosa mujer perdió en la playa para mantenerte fiel a cierto demonio que no dejaba de acusarte de infiel.

-¡Murata!-rabió Yuuri- ¡cómo te atreves a decir eso frente a todos!

-aún no termino-prosiguió el chico- todos estos años, has hecho lo mismo. Cada vez que tenías una oportunidad de ligar con alguna chica, siempre encontrabas una excusa para no hacerlo. Unas veces era que no tenías tiempo, y otras, era que temías que él se enterara. Y aún cuando te quejabas de que lo único que querías era tener novia, rechazaste, sistemáticamente, toda oportunidad frente a ti.

-¡maldito traidor!-le increpó Yuuri tropezando con la primera grada que lo llevaba al asiento del rey.

-evidencia CINCO-dijo entonces Conrad alzando los cinco dedos de la mano hacia adelante- tu corazón late cuando él está cerca, tratas de ser el mejor para que él te respete, tus ojos brillan cuando él sonríe y quisieras que lo hiciera más a menudo solo que no sabes cómo hacerlo sin que él se dé cuenta, para ti él es el único ángel rabioso con los cabellos dorados como el oro y los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas salidas de las profundidades de un lago en calma. Si él se marcha cuentas los días en que no está, crees que nadie se da cuenta pero es lo contrario. Cuando él está a tu lado, quieres huir de él para que no se dé cuenta de lo feliz que eres a su lado. De todos los que conoces, es el único al que consideras mas que un padrino, un consejero, un amigo o un confidente.

-¡Conrad! ¡cómo puedes hacerme esto!- Yuuri terminó sentado sobre la segunda escalinata.

-has creado una burbuja en la que crees que podrás vivir para siempre, adorando de lejos aquello que tienes miedo de poseer-siguió Conrad.

-¡cómo puedes saber lo que siento!-se defendió Yuuri, rendido.

-porque con Julia fue así. Cuando la conocí, fue como si por primera vez supiera qué era una mujer hermosa. A pesar que ella pensaba de una forma distinta, valoraba cada palabra y cada sugerencia que salía de su boca y me sorprendía cómo a pesar de ir en contra de mis ideales, yo los entendía y ella entendía los míos. A pesar de los años, a pesar de la gente nueva que fui conociendo, el único sentimiento que no cambiaba era el que tenía hacia ella. Y cada vez que la volvía a ver, me maldecía porque seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡eso no!- susurró Yuuri.

-acaso, Yuuri, ¿podrías decir que lo que sientes por mi y por Wolfram, es similar?- preguntó finalmente el soldado.

-¡por qué tienes que preguntar cosas tan incómodas!- se defendió el pelinegro.

-¡porque de todos en esta sala, el único que no es consciente de lo que es el amor, eres tú!-le contestó Conrad.

-¡no! ¡no digas eso!-Yuuri se levantó, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, rezando porque Wolfram no escuchara eso.

-¡amas a Wolfram desde la primera vez que lo viste!

-¡no digas eso!-chilló Yuuri.

-¡lo amas y estos años han hecho que estés seguro cada vez más!

-¡no lo repitas!-Yuuri giró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Wolfram, su rostro iluminado tenuemente por la luz de en medio de la sala.

-¡acaso tu corazón late rápido y tu cuerpo se sonroja cuando estás conmigo!-preguntó Conrad.

-¡NO!-fue la respuesta categórica de Yuuri.

-¡y con Lady Flynt, con Albert, con Saralegui!

-¡por supuesto que no!-contestó de nuevo el pelinegro. Entonces, como si de pronto entendiera todo, se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a mirar a Wolfram. Sus ojos verdes, rodeados de una profunda tristeza lo observaban en silencio.

-¿qué hay de Asami?-preguntó de pronto Murata- salías con ella ¿no?

Yuuri notó la consternación atravesar los ojos de Wolfram.

-¡fue antes de llegar a Shin Makoku! ¡Wolfram! ¡Fue…!

-no tiene por qué darle razones a alguien a quien no ama, Heika-le retó esta vez Gunter.

-después de todo, usted iba a firmar ese documento- habló ahora Gwendal- yo tenía razón, Conrad-dijo sin mirar a su hermano- Heika lo único que tenía era lástima, miedo y misericordia por él…el compromiso…era solo un favor…

Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, Yuuri volvió a entrever en los ojos de Wolfram una profunda tristeza.

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡Wolfram…no!-dijo, como tratando de eliminar ese gesto del semblante del demonio.

-¿entonces, qué es cierto, Shibuya?- preguntó Murata.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras.

-¿qué decides? ¿dejar o no dejar ir a Lord Bielefeld?-le siguió retando.

-debe tomar una decisión, Heika-habló Conrad.

-¿decisión? ¡por supuesto que no quiero que se vaya!- se defendió.

-¿por qué?-preguntó Murata de nuevo, con ironía.-estás al tanto de lo que él siente por ti y… él solo quiere hacer lo mejor para ustedes ¿no?

-pero que se vaya no es la solución…-repuso Yuuri, sin atreverse a darle la cara al demonio.

-vamos, Yuuri-de pronto, en un tono que le recordaba a Shouri, Conrad intervino- respóndele a Onii-chan, que es como me llamaste cuando Wolfram perdió su corazón…

-¡por qué de pronto todos se empeñan en humillarme!- Yuuri, parado en medio de la sala, encorvado por el peso de la situación, se quejó de nuevo.

-¡solo le hizo una pregunta, Heika ¿por qué no quiere que él se marche?-habló Gunter.

-¿por qué fue a buscarle cuando terminó él el compromiso a Tierras Bielefeld? ¡Responda!- ordenó Gwendal.

-¡porque no puedo estar sin él!- terminó por gritarles.

Entonces, como si su gran secreto hubiera sido dicho, sintió esas miradas caer sobre él como si estuviera desnudo y expuesto. Miró aterrorizado a Wolfram y comenzó a retroceder temblando.

-no…Wolfram…no….

Antes que el demonio pudiera responderle, Yuuri giró en dirección a la puerta donde estaba Gwendal, pero este se interpuso. Yuuri frenó y giró hábilmente a la derecha pero Murata se interpuso ahora. Corrió hacia donde Gunter pero la mirada férrea del Consejero lo hizo desistir.

Conrad dejó su sitio y Yuuri sintió que alguien tomaba fuertemente su brazo jalándole hacia adelante y arriba y se encontró cara a cara con su padrino, a quien ahora, parecía odiar especialmente.

-¡me traicionaste!-maldijo entre dientes el pelinegro.

-si es la forma en que puedo ser leal a ti, lo haré mil veces más-le contestó Conrad-¡tú tienes una oportunidad por la cual yo habría dado lo que sea por tenerla con Julia!

-¿realmente estabas dispuesto a firmar eso?-Conrad arrancó el papel de manos de Yuuri.

-era lo que él quería- susurró Yuuri.

-¿y qué era lo que tú querías?

-no quería que se fuera pero él dijo… no…es lo…

Conrad tomó con fuerza el mentón del pelinegro y lo acercó al suyo.

-mírame a los ojos Yuuri y dime que no amas a Wolfram y estás dispuesto a dejarlo ir y aceptar un futuro en donde ambos estén separados para siempre.

Conrad pudo ver el miedo y la desesperación dibujarse en los ojos del pelinegro.

Yuuri empujó ligeramente a Conrad-permiso-dijo pero el soldado se separó de inmediato y se puso en guardia en la puerta. Yuuri se dirigió hacia Gwendal y colocando sus dos manos lo empujó sin resultando. De inmediato se colocó frente a Gunter.

-lo siento Heika, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar-se disculpó el Consejero.

Yuuri se giró y buscó a Wolfram con la mirada.

-¡Anissina!-le increpó Conrad a la mujer al notar que estaba apoyada contra el muro y la puerta estaba libre.

-la orden era no dejar salir a Heika no a Wolfram-contestó ella para luego mirar al maou- no se preocupe Heika, nada ha cambiado, las cosas están como usted lo deseó, él ya se ha marchado.

-¡Anissina!-le recriminaron Gwendal y Gunter.

-entonces, supongo que esto no tuvo sentido-bostezó Murata acercándose a Yuuri y dándole una palmada en el hombro- felicidades, Shibuya, te has salido con la tuya.

Conrad iba a increparle al Sabio, el único entendido de la verdad que él conocía pero, algo le hizo sentir que, aún si las cosas no habían pasado como él esperaba, el cambio, aunque ínfimo, había sido hecho ya.

-con su permiso, Heika-dijo entonces, siendo imitado por el resto, abandonando la habitación y dejando al maou silencioso y solo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Tres horas después, Murata y Conrad se acercaron de nuevo a la sala del trono, como quienes no querían la cosa.

-¿hace cuánto están aquí?-preguntó el Sabio a Gwendal y Anissina, que estaban parados ahí.

-cinco minutos-contestó Anissina.

-no escucho nada adentro- intervino Gwendal y a una mirada de Conrad, los cuatro entraron mientras escuchaban la voz de Gunter acercarse gritando algo sobre Ao.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Wolfram se despertó al sentir que la carroza frenaba abruptamente. Maldijo haberse dejado influenciar por su tío y que aceptara ser transportado en ese vehiculo. –mejor hubiera ido a caballo- susurró mientras abría la puerta y sacaba la cabeza afuera.

Ahí, desmotando torpemente del caballo, pudo ver a alguien. La bestia era negra lo mismo que el animal… Wolfram supuso que esa persona había dado la orden de detenerse al coche y siendo una orden del Rey…

Una repentina lluvia empezó a caer estando los dos chicos cara a cara.

-Wolfram…

-está lloviendo, mejor regresas ahora, todo indica que será un temporal fuerte-le interrumpió el rubio.

-regresaconmigo- dijo rápidamente el pelinegro con la lengua atropellándole.

-Excelencia…es mejor que partamos, sino llegar a Bielefeld será complicado-intervino tímidamente el cochero mientras la guardia privada de Wolfram esperaba a caballo, esperando el momento adecuado para recibir una orden de su único señor.

-¡no se preocupe, todos regresaremos al Castillo del Pacto!-respondió Yuuri por el noble.

-¡nadie pidió tu opinión!-le increpó Wolfram y dirigiéndose al cochero añadió- dejen mi caballo y vayan adelantándose- a una orden, uno de sus hombres desmontó y tomó al caballo blanco que había ido con los guardias.

-pero…Excelencia… Lord Bielefeld dijo…- titubeó el cochero, ya que le debía obediencia al tío del demonio.

-escóltenlo hasta Bielefeld, yo llegaré después que ustedes-respondió Wolfram y de una dos hombres conminarno al cochero a montar el carruaje y retirarse.

Después que el grupo se alejara por el camino, Wolfram tomó la brida de su animal y comenzó a arreglar la silla bajo la mirada expectante de Yuuri.

Finalmente, este se atrevió a hablar- Wolfram…dije que íbamos a regresar…

-¡ya tomé una decisión!- contestó seriamente el demonio.-¿crees acaso que todo lo que te obligaron a decir ahí iba a cambiar mi forma de pensar?

-¿cómo?-el pelinegro pareció sorprendido- ¡pero!

-¡no te molestes Yuuri, no tienes nada que enmendar aquí!- la voz del demonio era triste y caía pesadamente al suelo como si la lluvia la mojara.

-¡pero no hay nada que arreglar!-se atrevió a decir Yuuri, apretando con fuerza los puños, sacando valor del único lugar que encontró en ese momento-¡todo lo que Conrad dijo…lo que me hizo decir…yo…yo…

-¿es verdad?-respondió por él Wolfram.

Yuuri cerró los ojos-¡es verdad!-y entonces los abrió de golpe al entender que el demonio había respondido antes que él-ccccómo… tú…¿lo sabías?

-¿saberlo?-preguntó el chico- puede que estuviera un 55% seguro-contestó.

-¿Qué?

-bueno, digamos un 51%-se corrigió-el otro 49% quería creer que era cierto.

-pppero…¿cómo…si ya lo sabías…si al menos tenías la algo de certeza…? ¿por qué…por qué estamos aquí?-titubeó el pelinegro sin entender.

-porque me importas Yuuri, y quiero lo mejor para ti-contestó el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo mejor para mi es que te vayas si sabes lo que siento?-Yuuri dio dos pasos torpes hacia Wolfram.

-porque el que ames no tiene que ver con el hecho de que debas amar- susurró.

-Wolfram…

-puede que lo que sientas por mi sea amor, Yuuri… pero si ese sentimiento te causa tanta vergüenza y pena, en definitiva, no es algo que debas cultivar-sentenció el noble para luego mirar al sendero lodoso- mira como está el camino, así es peligroso cabalgar, será mejor que tengas cuidado, Yuuri- dijo con un tono de voz más animado- hazlo a pie y guía a tu caballo de la brida.

-¡no te vayas!-insistió el pelinegro.

-oh, por favor-se quejó el rubio enrollando los ojos y montando a su animal de un salto.-no harás nada por detenerme porque estoy en lo correcto.-espoleó con cuidado al caballo y empezó a cabalgar. Atrás suyo pudo escuchar torpes pasos lodosos que lo seguían.

-¡te estoy pidiendo que te quedes!-Yuuri estaba empesinado, consciente que era un peligro que montara en Ao comenzó a seguir a Wolfram a pie.- ¡quédate y yo enmendaré las cosas! ¡tenían razón! ¡tú tienes razón, soy un enclenque, un debilucho de mierda! ¡¿escuchas? ¡tú, Wolfram Von Bielefeld tienes razón! ¡no me puedo resistir a mi prometido! ¡me enamoré a primera vista de ti! ¡te necesito a mi lado!

Wolfram espoleó un poco más a su caballo empezando un ligero trote, detrás suyo aún seguía Yuuri corriendo y tropezando, por el rudio de un cuerpo caer varias veces hecho de cuando en cuando- ¡me gustas! ¡pienso en cosas que no debo cuando estoy contigo o sobre ti!

El trote se hizo algo más rápido.

-¡¿quieres saber por qué me negaba a esto?-terminó por gritar fuerte haciendo que el caballo se detuviera. Wolfram giró la cabeza.-¡¿realmente crees que fue porque eras hombre? ¡no! ¡cuando te conocí me di cuenta que era bisexual ¡gran descubrimiento, hasta ese entonces las mujeres no eran ni siquiera mi especialidad!

-¿uh?-Wolfram dejó escapar un ligero soplido de sorpresa.

-al final-jadeó Yuuri apoyándose contra un viejo tronco seco a un lado del camino- es por lo que siempre me andas gritando, porque soy un enclenque debilucho…un cobarde ¿sabes? Pero… solo te equivocaste en una cosa…porque, puede que sea cierto que para mi sea importante ser aprobado por los demás pero…la razón por la que no deseo que me odies es porque… ¡siempre he sabido lo que siento por ti!

-¡cállate!-gritó Wolfram desmotando del caballo.

-¡si tuvieras quince años y de pronto te enamoras a primera vista del Príncipe Encantador más perfecto que has visto en dos mundos distintos…! ¡¿no tendrías miedo?

-¡mientes!

-¡¿no te asustaría esa sensación de estar tan seguro de lo que sientes por alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, a quien nunca le hablaste antes y de quien no conoces ni su color favorito en ese momento?

-¡Yuuri!-amenazó el demonio.

-¡podía enfrentarme a cualquier cosa en mi vida… dejar que me golpearan unos patanes para salvar la vida de un amigo de infancia o volverme rey de un mundo desconocido…porque… es fácil tomar decisiones que no te afectan realmente a ti… acepto que…soy un cobarde cuando se trata de lo que puede afectarme a mi definitivamente. Me abrumaba… sentirme tan seguro y con el tiempo… te veía y yo siempre era tan poco comparado contigo…

Wolfram tenía los ojos cerrados. Bendijo la lluvia que ocultaba sus lágrimas mientras sus oídos recibían cada una de esas palabras hasta que de pronto un CRACK acabó con todo. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y ahí donde estaba Yuuri no vio nada.

Ni siquiera el tronco viejo contra el que estaba apoyado.

Recordó entonces que había empezado a subir una pendiente.

Rápidamente se acercó al borde, afortunadamente la caída no era de más de tres metros y Yuuri había patinado sobre el tronco hasta abajo. Aún así el miedo que sintió previamente no le dio tiempo para asimilarlo. Se lanzó hacia abajo y aterrizó también lleno de lodo gritando preocupado.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!- se acercó al chico que estaba tendido en el suelo. Tomó una de sus manos y acercó su rostro hacia el del chico. Sintió su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo.

-…creo que me caí…- rió quedo Yuuri sentándose lentamente.

-¡idiota!-le insultó Wolfram, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su sucia chaqueta.

-¿te duele algo?-insistió el chico.

-¿qué si me duele algo…?

-oh, estás llorando- bien, quizá había sido mucho pedir a Yuuri que se sincerara con sus sentimientos como para esperar una pregunta más romántica.

-¿Qué si estoy llorando?-dijo entre dientes el demonio.

-eso significa que te preocupas por mi…-siguió Yuuri, sin entender que su suerte se acababa.- temía que en serio… ya sabes no me quisieras más pero pero está bien, ¿sabes? Yo te amo…y al final puedo decirlo sin que me avergüence…Wolfram yo te am…

Un fuerte golpe le cayó la boca.

-oh, ¿te duele algo?- repuso Wolfram iracundo.

Yuuri sonrió, ese se asemejaba más al Wolfram que conocía.

Un golpe en su estómago le hizo abrazarse en el suelo en posición fetal.

-oh, ¿estás llorando?-le volvió a imitar Wolfram.

Yuuri solo pudo asentir- Wolfram…solo quiero que sepas que son estos detalles…los…que hacen…que te…ame… más…

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación parecía ondular como si estuviera bajo el agua y su cuerpo dolía tanto que deseó que existieran los trasplantes de cuerpo.

-finalmente despertaste- escuchó decir una voz aliviada. Miró hacia el lado izquierda de su cama emitiendo un quejido, solo mover el cuello ya era doloroso.

-¿dónde está Wolfram?-preguntó entonces comenzando a preocuparse.

-no se preocupe por él- Conrad se levantó y con cuidado acomodó la almohada del pelinegro.

Yuuri se quejó un poco auque la nueva posición era más agradable, eso no cambió para nada su preocupación- sabes, es que terminamos peleando… y él me dio una golpiza…-miró hacia la silla donde siempre reposaba la ropa del demonio- creí que era una "buena golpiza"… ya sabes que es un poco brusco para demostrar sus sentimientos y pensé que era su forma de perdonarme y aceptarme…

-en serio, creo que ustedes dos sufren de un serio caso de violencia doméstica- suspiró el soldado volviendo a tomar asiento.

-pero…entonces yo… ¿lo perdí?- dejó escapar el pelinegro con un suspiro de preocupación.

Conrad leyó en esa frase las intenciones de Yuuri y para evitar que se moviera decidió decirle la verdad. Esperaba que el que el chico supiera que Wolfram no estaba fuera del castillo fuera suficiente para que no intentara levantarse a buscarlo.

-Wolfram está bajo arresto por ahora- explicó Conrad.

-¿cómo?- Yuuri quiso gritar esa palabra pero salió apenas en voz normal, hablar, acababa de entender, también era doloroso- pero ¿qué pasó?

-intento de magnicidio- respondió Conrad.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces y de pronto reparó en que él era el rey de un reino de demonios.- ¡pero eso es una tontería! ¡yo me lo merecía! Digo, ¡salí tras de él sin siquiera pensar en lo que le diría… y… después de negar lo que sentía a pesar de lo que ustedes intentaron hacer… ¡yo mismo me habría dado una paliza!

-eso no quita que él haya atacado a su rey…-trató de hacerle recapacitar.

-¡eso no lo permitiré! ¡Además…como mi prometido debe tener ciertos derechos…!

-si es que a alguno de ustedes le gusta ser golpeado, apaleado y humillado, es algo que debe permanecer en la privacidad de su alcoba, Heika- sonrió divertido Conrad al notar como bajo los vendajes, la piel del chico se ponía roja.

-al menos espero que esté en un buen lugar, las celdas tienen goteras y debe estar lloviendo aún- trató de cambiar el tema Yuuri nerviosamente.

-Heika, no llueve desde hace dos días… durante los cuales ha estado inconsciente- explicó finalmente Conrad.

-¿eh?

-y si quiere que le sea honesto, la pena para alguien que intenta asesinar al rey es el exilio o la pena de muerte, por lo que Gwendal ha sido benigno con Wolfram mandándolo a prisión por el tiempo en que usted esté en cama recuperándose de la golpiza.- Conrad se acomodó mejor en la silla- afortunadamente Yozak los encontró a tiempo… en todo caso, Wolfram está en el área del castillo asignado a presos políticos y se ha mantenido como un prisionero modelo. Yo le he estado manteniendo al tanto de su evolución y si mi permite, iré a decirle que ya despertó. Estoy seguro que eso lo haré sentirse feliz.

-Conrad…- Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

-mandaré por Gisela para que le cambien los vendajes y muevan su pierna, ¿el yeso no es mucha molestia?- preguntó Conrad levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-ah…está todo bien-asintió Yuuri.

-entonces, regreso más tarde- se despidió el soldado. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-¡Conrad!- llamó.

-¿se le ofrece algo más?- sonrió.

-Gracias- contestó el pelinegro- gracias por lo de hace dos días, por lo de hoy y por el mañana también- terminó de hablar.

Conrad volvió a sonreírle y ligeramente marchó pasillo abajo.

_**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o-o**__**-o-o-o-o**_

-¿cómo está Heika?-Gunter se acercó a la habitación Real de donde salía Conrad con una charola de comida.

-ya que ahora come solo, no hay problema-sonrió el soldado.

-oh, pero ¿es seguro que él esté ahí dentro?-repuso el Consejero con cierto aire de duda.

-él le ayudó a comer-le explicó Conrad, dejando que el Consejero se asomara a la puerta.

Adentro, pudieron ver a un muy vendado (pero ya no enyesado) Yuuri conversando con un sonriente y esposado Wolfram.

-Gwendal insiste en que Wolfram seguirá bajo arresto hasta que la última cicatrización de Heika no haya desaparecido- suspiró tranquilo el soldado.

-aún así, Heika insistió en tener al Lord Mocoso a su lado después de despertar…- meditó Gunter.

-el amor lo puede todo-suspiró Conrad, consciente que ahora la relación entre los chicos había mejorado. A pesar de los dos días en que Yuuri estuvo dormido y el mes en que Wolfram había pasado en las celdas para prisioneros de guerra –salvo los momentos en que le concedían a Yuuri el derecho de tenerlo a su lado- ambos estaban cambiados. Podía verse en la dedicación que ambos se transmitían. Yuuri era más seguro y menos penoso ahora. Wolfram era más abierto.

-¿ya terminó de comer?- Gwendal se acercó al par de hombres junto al Sabio.

-pensé que Gisela vendría a curar a Heika-repuso Conrad.

-está ocupada con Anissina-explicó el General.

-¿oh? Pero si Gisela nunca se deja engatusar por ella…-Conrad se sintió ligeramente extrañado.

_-¡ah! ¡en la prisión te están alimentando solo con dulces!-_

_-en cambio tú sigues teniendo sabor a sangre-_

_-bueno, es que golpeas duro Wolf, me voy a acordar toda la vida que eres hombre…las heridas internas son más difíciles de curar… ¡ah! ¡pero cómo eres mazoku, ¿no me estarás curando un poco?-_

_-idiota, ningún beso, incluso estos besos en la boca, pueden curar a alguien a menos que el que besa esté entrenado para saber curar con la boca-_

-¿!COMO!-Gwendal puso el grito en el cielo dando un golpe a la puerta y entrando a la habitación.

-¡HEIKA! ¡No se puede relacionar con los prisioneros!-chilló Gunter.

-¡tranquilos! ¡es mi prometido también!-Conrad sonrió, en el pasado, su torpe ahijado habría sido incapaz de decir algo así tan abiertamente.

-pues le recuerdo que es también quien lo dejó inconsciente por dos días y un mes en cama-replicó Gwendal.

-¡ya aclaramos eso!-se quejó Wolfram.-se lo merecía!

-además no ha sido nada grave….- habló conciliador el maou- nada de lo que haga Wolf me puede lastimar.

-lo que hace el poder del amor-entró Murata todo sonrisas.

-yep- asintió Yuuri-de inmediato Conrad escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido del chico-¡¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Wolf!

-¡Wolfram, te advierto que eso se puede considerar otro intento de magnicidio!

-¡solo probaba tus reflejos, enclenque!

Conrad volvió a sonreír e imágenes de ese futuro devastador volvieron a su mente. Imágenes de Cassandra, David e Izumi lo asaltaron. Pero al menos, tenía la seguridad que ellos no vivirían un destino tan terrible.

_-gracias-_ dijo una voz de mujer, una que no le recordaba a nadie de ese mundo pero en cambio... Giró hacia el pasillo y se encontró con este vacío, muy cerca se escuchaba un murmullo.

Entonces, un tropel sin control lo arrastró hasta dentro de la habitación.

-Lord Voltaire-empezó a decir Gisela mientras Greta daba saltitos por todas partes gritoneando la palabra "sobrino" y Cheri se abalanzaba sobre Gwendal. –debo decir que me encuentro muy sorprendida…

-mejor se lo digo yo-insistió Anissina.

La joven médico asintió-pero que la boda sea rápida.

-¡¿cómo?-gritó Gwendal, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando a Anissina perplejo.

-ganaste, Gwendal- suspiró la pelirroja- nos casaremos este fin de mes y no dentro de dos años como habíamos previsto.

-¡pero por qué! ¡qué te hizo cambiar de idea!-el rostro del General estaba líbido.

-solo tiene tres semanas pero la madre y el futuro bebé están bien-explicó Gisela.

-¡un hijo fuera del matrimonio!-chilló Gunter.

-¿eh? ¡Anissina! ¡estás embarazada!-dijo sorprendido Yuuri mientras Wolfram se acercaba a un paralizado Gwendal.

-y yo que no pensaba elegir nombres de bebé hasta dentro de tres años-se quejó Anissina.-tampoco quiero ponerle alguno que elija mi hermano…que es la tradición si es que yo no encuentro uno…

Entre el barullo de la habitación, Conrad pudo ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos- Anissina-llamó a la pelirroja.

-oh, Conrad ¿dime?-se acercó ella.

-¿por qué no le pones Izumi?-sonrió.

Anissina pareció sorprendida-no me parece mala idea si es una niña, un nombre exótico y con fuerza, pero…casi todos los primerizos de mi familia han sido varones…

-esta será la excepción-contestó Conrad.

* * *

**Uh, había olvidado este viejísimo epílogo de ese viejísimo fic "futurista" de Las Crónicas inexistentes. Pues bien, esto era algo como un sabor a happy ending, con Wolf como el prínicipe encantador que siempre ha sido y un Yuuri que madura a golpes XD, no, no soy partidaria de la violencia doméstica pero en el caso de una relacion entre dos chicos testarudos y con uno que era más necio que una cabra y el otro un lobo furioso, era mejor que se arreglaran a golpes en lugar que con feas artimañas psicológicas.**

**Y, bueno esto es un volver a las raíces con uno de mis OC favoritos, Izumi. Podrían, si desean, ver una estrategia CLAMPsiana entre varios de mis fics. Crónicas x El Embarazaso asunto de reyes y mazokus x Sucede en las mejores familias y Romakome Mazoku-san! DASH (la segunda parte de Romakome aun no publicacada), dado que el hilo conductor sería la presencia de Izumi, los mellizos y el cuarto hijo-oni de Yuuri y Wolf XD. De todos modos, tómen la relacion entre estos fics como "mundos alternativos", como dije antes tiene una estrategia CLAMPsiana que finaliaría en el fic "SPIN-OFF" (que todavía tiene que esperar a que termine Romakome Mazoku-san! Blast (la tercera entrega de RM-S!).**

**En fin, como siempre es un placer presentarles estos experimentos con la escritura, que ante la emoción de publicar, probablemente tiene disparates literarios vergonzoso, esperando perdonen la desazón, me despido hasta una nueva actualizacion en otros fics. **

**XOXO**

**Petula**


End file.
